Guardian of the hunt and Apollo's punishment
by williamjamsephillips
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Percy Jackson is betrayed and forgotten by everyone. He is cheated on by Annabeth and requests death. The gods decide to make him the guardian of the hunt. Apollo is punished for having too many children than any other god. They decide to turn Apollo into a female as his punishment and help her sister in the hunt.
1. Percy requests death

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Rick Riordan

Percy POV

I couldn't wait to finish the tasks that Athena required me to do in order to marry my girlfriend Annabeth. "Athena I'm finished with the tasks, can you flash me to the camp?" I asked the wisdom goddess with a small smile. Athena nods to me before touching my shoulder and flashing us to the camp. I run to the entrance of the camp, I see Chiron and Nico talking before waving to them. "Hey Nico, I'm back from my quest. Do you know where Annabeth is at?" I ask him softly. Nico flinches a bit before nodding and telling me where to find her. I was a bit confused at what I heard right after I left. "Poor percy" Chiron said to Nico frowning a bit. I make my way to Zeus' fist, but stop when I hear a girl and guy's voice. I see a couple making out not to far from me, I gasp when I get a good view of the girl. 'Why?' I thought to himself as tears flow down my face. "Ooh Brandon you're so much better than Percy" Annabeth said loudly as she kisses the son of Poseidon. I couldn't believe that my girlfriend would cheat on me after everything we did together. I took out the silver ring with a blue diamond on it. 'Seaweed brain and wise girl forever' is engraved on the inside. "How could you cheat on me Annabeth?" I yelled at the daughter of Athena loudly. "I just came back from my quest with your mother to propose and I find you cheating on me" I said to her as more tears comes out of my eyes. I show the ring to her before taking out riptide and slicing it in half. I use my water powers and dump water on both of them before leaving angrily. I run to my cabin and slam the door before laying down on the bed. Two weeks later I decided to go to the gods and ask for death. Everyone replaced me for his brother because of him doing twelve labors of Hercules. The only ones who haven't forgotten me are Nico, Thalia, and Chiron. On the way to the gods, I can hear many of the bad things that my suppose friends are saying which makes me angrier. I walk into the building and ask for the key to the 600th floor. After threatening the key person I make my way into the elevator and wait until I reach the 600th floor. I walk out of the elevator until I reach the god's throne room. I stand before the gods in hope that they grant me my one request. Zeus looks at me with his curious filled blue eyes. The rest of the Olympians did the same.

"Percy Jackson, what do you wish of us?" Zeus asked me in his deep commanding voice. My father looked at me with worry. I looked terrible. My green eyes were rimmed with red, tears flowing down my face, and I have no doubt that I am as pale as a sheet of paper. Hestia looked sad; I think she already knows why I am here. Artemis looks at me with genuine curiosity. I took a deep breath before looking at the god of skies.

"Lord Zeus I wish to die" The room got cold as the Olympians gasped. My father looked sick and Artemis' eyes widened. Hestia looked even more depressed and Ares looked sad. Aphrodite looked depressed that her favorite pairing percabeth was destroyed. Even Zeus looked at me with worry.

"Why do you wish to die Hero of Olympus?" I smiled sadly. I felt pain in my chest as I grip where my heart is at. Athena seemed to notice my pain. She looked regretful.

"I wish to die because the campers have forgotten me and the daughter of Athena has broken my heart." I looked at Athena smiling sadly. "You were right; in the end my fatal flaw would destroy me. After all I've done for them; they cast me aside because a new hero did the twelve labors of Hercules, while I have won two wars for them. I've been treated like trash at camp half-blood for the last two weeks and Annabeth cheated on me with my half-brother. I was foolish to believe that a hero gets a happy ending. There's nothing for me here now. Sure I have my mother, but she doesn't need me." The Olympians looked downcast, I wonder why. It's not like most of them liked me. After the gods looked at each other, Zeus had a glint in his eyes that I didn't like at all.

"Perseus Jackson, you say you wish to die because you have no purpose in life?" I nodded. "If I were to give you a purpose, would you accept immortality like one of Artemis' hunters?" I thought on what he said. A new purpose? I sighed. It seems the gods don't want me to die. Let's see what they offer me. I nodded again to Zeus' question. He smiled and looked at Artemis. They were probably talking to each other through their mind. I noticed Artemis' face was calm at the beginning before turning red in anger before turning back to normal under a glare from her father. I wondered what Zeus said to Artemis that got her angry. Zeus turned his attention back to me.

"Artemis has agreed to offer you the position guardian of the hunt. You will have to protect the hunt and be the only male there" Zeus said to me. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I looked at Artemis before turning my attention to the other Olympians. I laughed a bit on the inside when I noticed the others with the same expression as mine except Apollo's. Hestia nods to me with a small smile before I turn to Zeus. I nod to the King of gods. "I accept Lord Zeus" I said to him as I look at each god.

"I Perseus Jackson swear on the Riverstix to protect everyone in the hunt, not to flirt with the hunters, and give my life to save Artemis and her hunt" I said loudly as the lightning signifies my oath. I noticed that Artemis looks happy.

Hestia walks over to me and wraps her arms around my body in a hug. "Would you like to be my champion percy?" she asks me with a small smile. Hestia is my favorite goddess out of everyone, so I nod to her. I felt stronger after being blessed by Hestia. "Anyone else want to bless the demigod?" Zeus asks everyone. Each Olympian blessed me except for Artemis and the love goddess. "Ooh it's my turn now" The love goddess said as I panicked when a pink beam hits me. I didn't feel any different, but I did noticed that every goddess was blushing.

"Now that everyone blessed Perseus, I would like to ask you to leave the throne room. We need to discuss something else" Zeus said to me. I nod to him before turning around and leaving, but not before hearing something interesting the gods said. 'Apollo is getting punished?' I thought to myself as I close the doors.

Apollo's POV

I know what's coming, and I'm afraid of what my punishment will be now that everyone is tired of me having more children than all gods. I didn't like the evil look that my sister is giving me.

"I talked to everyone and I agree with the idea of Artemis. It will show you on how the other side feels" Zeus said to me.

All the gods grin before each of them shoot a beam at me, I let out a scream and pass out.

I'm done for this chapter. I hope everyone likes it so far. Next chapter will be Apollo's punishment, him moving into the hunt and having to get use to his new body. Let me know in the comments what name should Apollo have. Feel free to give me some ideas of how apollo can corrupt artemis into becoming perverted with anything to do with percy.

Here are two names that people have given me.

Ellen (Light or torch)

Asteria (After aunt that he never knew)

ASTERIA was the Titan goddess of falling stars and perhaps of nighttime divinations such as oneiromancy (by dreams) and astrology (by stars). She was the mother of Hekate (Hecate), goddess of witchcraft, by the Titan Perses. After the fall of the Titans, Zeus chased Asteria across the sky but she escaped him by transforming herself into a quail and leaping into the sea to became the island of Delos. Her sister Leto later gave birth to Artemis and Apollo on the isle.  
Asteria is depicted in Athenian vase-painting alongside the other Delian gods-Apollo, Artemis and Leto. She is often labelled "Delos". She is probably the same as Brizo, an obscure Delian goddess who delivered prophetic dreams. Asteria is the aunt of Apollo and Artemis, and she gave birth to the island where her nephew and niece were born ... I know that Apollo never knew her, but how about he change his name to Asteria in honor of her?


	2. Apollo's punishment and new life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Rick does.

Artemis POV

I watched silently as Perseus pours his heart out on why he wants to die. I couldn't believe that a maiden broke a boy's heart especially the hero of Olympus. My father and I argued with each other about the new job that he wanted me to agree with him. One other reason why On the outside I didn't say anything as my father tells Perseus of his new job, but on the inside I was secretly glad he took it. I watched each god bless the young hero until just me and Aphrodite. I couldn't bless Perseus because he's a boy, so I silently watched the love goddess shoot a pink beam at him. I blush lightly at the hero's new look, his muscles became more defined. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, I quickly shook my head of those feelings. Ever since Perseus took the sky from me, I developed a crush on him. I noticed that all the other goddesses were drooling at Perseus' new look and I felt like I wanted to kill them. I watched the hero leave the room, so that we can punishment my brother.

"I believe that we're all in agreement with the idea that Artemis came up with for Apollo's punishment" my father said loudly as everyone look down at my brother.

This was what I was looking forward to when everyone came to the throne room. My idea of a punishment for my brother is being turned into a female and having to help me with the hunt. I grinned widely as I stared at my brother before shooting a beam of silver energy along with the other gods towards him.

I heard my brother let out a very feminine scream. 'Well sister now' I thought to myself. I watched my brother's body change, his sunny short hair begins to get longer until it reach down his back, his chest becoming bigger until two large breasts come out. _Why do I feel jealous of my sister now?_ I get rid of that ugly feeling as the rest of my brother's body finishes changing.

I get off my throne and make my way to Apollo before grabbing her sister and taking her to her palace. I laid her down onto the bed and await for her to wake up. I ended up falling asleep right next to my new sister.

Asteria's POV

I open my eyes slowly and look around to see where I'm at, I noticed that my sister is sleeping next to me. "Arty wake up" I said to my sister. I stopped immediately noticing that my voice sounds girly. I quickly get up before running to my bathroom to see myself. I let out a scream as I see that I'm female now. _I've been turned into a female as punishment, well at least I'm a hot woman._ I quickly walk back to my room and see my sister is finally awake.

"That's your punishment Apollo, I came up with it personally. You also have to help me with the hunt" Artemis said to me grinning widely.

I sigh a bit before nodding to my sister. "I don't have anything to wear with my new body sister" I said to her as I point to the clothes I wore as a male. I watch as Artemis disappears and comes back with one of her hunter outfit. I seen my sister's closet that's full of the same outfit. _My sister haves no fashion sense at all._ I grab the offered clothing before putting it on.

"Now that you're female. We can't be calling you Apollo any more. You need a new name" Artemis said to me.

I nodded to her as I try to think of a new name for my new life. Ten minutes later I gave up trying to think of a name that I would like to be called.

"Can't find one? What about Asteria, after our aunt that mother talked about?" Artemis suggests to me.

I think about it for a few minutes before nodding. I remember about the stories our mother talked about her sister. "Asteria it is. I would be honored to be named after our aunt. Even though we never met her" I said to my sister. _Cheers to my new life._

"Well let's go to my new life sister" I said to her as I flashed out of my palace along with her to Camp half-blood. We need to pick up Perseus before going to the hunt. "Lets go get Perseus, I believe our father told him to wait at the entrance of camp" I said to my sister. I raised an eyebrow noticing Artemis blushing lightly. "Ooh what do we have here. Is my little sister crushing on Perseus?" I tease Artemis with a small grin. I could definitely use that against her.

"Of course not. I'm a maiden goddess. I would never think of anything like that with a man" Artemis said to me while looking away. I roll my eyes a bit as we walked to the front of the camp.

My eyes widened as I see a very handsome young man waiting at the entrance. _Holy shit is that Perseus? Must have been Aphrodite._ I was thinking that I could tease Artemis and make her jealous by seducing Perseus. I couldn't believe I just thought of that even though I was male just a few hours ago.

Percy POV

After leaving the empire building and making sure my appearance is back to normal before the love goddess' blessing I decided to go to my cabin to rest for a hour since no one wanted to talk to me. A hour later I woke up before leaving the cabin and heading to the front of the camp. I waited for Lady Artemis to come pick me up. Then my mind drifted over to Apollo, and wondered what punishment the gods gave him. I shuddered at what the gods did to him especially Artemis since she hates men like her brother.

Another hour passes and finally I see Lady Artemis and a blonde female with her. I was thinking that must be a new hunter that she recruited. "She's really hot" I said to myself blushing lightly as they get closer to me. "Lady Artemis" I said as I bowed to her before getting up. Now that I look closer at the blond female, she does remind me of someone but I can't quite put my finger on it. "Do I know you? You look kinda familiar" I ask the blond female tilting my head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis and the mysterious blond female look from one another before nodding. "This was my brother Apollo. Her name is now Asteria" She said to me causing my eyes to widened and my jaw to drop.

"Ah sorry for not recognizing you Lady Asteria" I said bowing to her. I blush lightly feeling the sun goddess touch my shoulder before flashing me just outside of the hunter's camp.

"Wait here so I can tell my hunters the latest news" Artemis said to me. I shudder a bit at the tone she spoke to me, but I nod to her. I don't want to be turned into a jackalope and hunted by the moon goddess.

3rd Person POV

"Gather round everyone. I have some news. We have a guardian to protect us for now on" Artemis said to her hunters angrily. "Who is she?" A random hunter asks her patron. Artemis flinches before masking her face in disgust. "It's a male. His name is Perseus Jackson. Savior of Olympus" The moon goddess said to her hunters. She sighs as she hears her hunters complain. She tells them that he'll do their chores in order to stay. She also said that they can prank him, but nothing too serious.

Asteria frowns at what her sister just said, but she knows that she can't do anything about it. She just hopes that the hunters don't end up seriously injuring Perseus.

Percy POV

After about ten minutes I get tired of waiting and decide to walk into the hunter's camp thinking that it was enough time for Artemis to tell them. I slowly walk into the camp and immediately noticed that all the hunters look at me with glares making me shiver a bit. I smile a bit when I see Thalia though. I quickly walk over to Artemis and bow to her.

"Perseus your tent is on the opposite site of the camp away from the hunters. You will be doing chores while living with us. I will give you a list of chores every morning" Artemis said to me. I knew that I was not going to like this new life, but I guess it's better than staying at camp half-blood. I nod to the moon goddess. I noticed that Asteria is glaring at her sister while shaking her head making me smile a bit. _At least Asteria doesn't agree with her sister._

"Today you can rest, but tomorrow you start your chores Perseus" Artemis said to me. I gulped but nod to her. After the moon goddess finished talking to me, I decided to head to my tent to sleep. I sigh a bit as I headed into my tent. I closed the flap before taking off my shirt, but that's when I heard the flap open up. I looked at the person and blushed deeply while trying to hide my body. He wondered what did Lady Artemis want with him now.

"Lady Artemis you didn't knock before coming in" I said to her as I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I noticed her red face.

Artemis POV

After finish talking to Perseus my mind is in turmoil. My heart felt like it was in pain with the way I talked to him. I feel bad that I'm throwing Perseus to my hunters knowing how they hate men, but I did say no deadly pranks. _No I'm a maiden goddess, I shouldn't be thinking about him at all like that_. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I decided to go check up on my guardian to see how he is after being betrayed by everyone. I walked into his tent without knocking and come to the sight of a shirtless Perseus. I stand there in shock with a red face.

"You need to get up at 8 in the morning and come to my tent to get your list" I said to him before I quickly left out of the tent after Perseus put his shirt back on. I couldn't believe that I saw him shirtless. I blushed deeply as the image stays in my head. I ran to my tent where my sister Asteria is waiting for me. I closed the flap and sit down on my bed. "What do you want to talk about Asteria?" I ask my sister a bit curious.

"I wanted to talk about why you threw Perseus to wolves that want nothing more than to tear him apart?" Asteria asks angrily. I didn't like the way Asteria said about my hunters being wolves. Okay maybe she's right, but I did tell them that deadly pranks are forbidden.

"He's a disgusting male. He should be able to do chores and take pranks from my hunters" I said to my sister glaring at her.

Asteria sighs a bit before looking at me. "Fine, don't come crying to me if they really hurt Perseus" she said to me frowning a bit. "So why is your face red? Did you see something you're not suppose to?" My sister teased me.

I blush deeply as the memory of what I saw in Perseus' tent. "I might have seen Perseus shirtless" I mumbled to my sister.

"Sorry I didn't hear you Artemis" She said to me. "I saw Perseus shirtless" I yell loudly to my sister. I blush furiously at what I just did, so I quickly laid down on my bed.

Asteria's POV

My eyes widened at what Artemis just yelled to me. I grinned widely deciding to tease her a bit more. "Ooh my the maiden goddess saw Perseus shirtless. That must have been a very nice sight burned into your memory" I said chuckling a bit at my virgin sister.

I started to think on the idea of corrupting my cute sister into being perverted with anything to do with Perseus. I seen the way she looked at Perseus when she thinks no one is looking at her. I making Artemis jealous will be a lot of fun. I'll start early in the morning when Perseus gets the list of chores from my sister. _I doubt he'll be able to finish everything by himself, so I'll help and get to know him._

Percy's POV

Morning came quickly, I opened my eyes thinking that everything was a dream. _So it wasn't a dream sadly. I stretched my arms and yawned._ I put my blue shorts and shirt on before leaving my tent and making my way to Artemis' tent. I knocked on the tent and wait for me to be called in by her.

"Perseus you can come in now" Artemis said loudly to me. I nod before opening the flap and heading inside. I bow to the moon goddess before being handed a piece of paper with a lot of chores. I noticed that Lady Asteria is standing right next to Artemis. I bow to her before walking out of the tent. I look at the list of chores sighing a bit before heading to the lake where I have to wash clothes. My eyes pop out when I see the stacks of clothing and a basket with underwear. I ignore the basket, and sit down on the ground.

Well I'm done with this chapter. Feel free to give me ideas on how Asteria corrupt/make Artemis jealous. Next chapter will be Asteria's and Percy's first day in the hunt.


	3. Percy and Asteria's first day in hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Rick does.

Percy's POV 

I sighed as I start on my morning chores. _It's almost like the hunters did this on purpose knowing that I'm washing the clothes._ I chuckle a bit at that thought as I grab the first silver parka from the large stack of clothes and begin to wash them in the water using my powers. I was happy that I had powers of water otherwise I would be stuck washing the clothes for a very long time. While washing the clothes, I took off my shirt because of the hot sun. I think my mind was playing tricks on me because I thought I saw a silver flash while I washed the clothes. I carry the clothes and hang them up on a clothesline so they can dry. I leave the clothes there, so I can do the other chores. I walk to the armory and almost cried at how many arrows I have to sharpen.

Artemis POV 

Since my sister Asteria had to do her job riding the sun, I decided to check up on Perseus to see if he's doing the chores I assigned to him. I make my way towards the lake and hide behind a tree silently watch him wash my hunters' clothes using his powers. I look to the stack noticing the basket left alone making me smile a bit knowing that he passed my test. I blushed deeply when Perseus takes his shirt off while washing the rest of the clothes. I can't believe that I get to see Perseus shirtless again. I quickly shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. _I'm a maiden goddess. I shouldn't look at Perseus even though he's handso-Gah that stupid love goddess better not be making me like this._ Eventually I flashed to my tent, but I couldn't get the sight of Perseus shirtless out of my mind.

Asteria's POV 

As I drove the sun I got a nice view of a shirtless Perseus when looking down at the lake. _No wonder my sister couldn't keep her mind off Perseus, I wouldn't be able to with this kind of sight._ I chuckle a bit at the thought of checking a male out after just one day of being turned into a female. At around noon, I decided to leave the Sun on auto pilot to check up on Perseus and how he's doing with my sister's outrageous chores. I flash down to the camp and make my way to the armory to see Perseus. I look through the door to see a shirtless Perseus again making me grin widely. He's really working hard and sweating a lot, I silently watch him use the wheatstone on the arrows. I watch him use a lot more strength on the blunt arrows. _Well he's almost done, so I'll go see what Arty's doing._ I find my sister at the archery range

"So Arty did Perseus pass your test in not washing the hunters' underwear?" I asked my sister smiling a bit.

Artemis stops shooting arrows before turning her attention to me. "Yes P-Perseus passed my test" she said to me with a small golden blush on her cheeks. _Ooh she must have seen him without a shirt._ I decided to tease and see if my sister gets jealous.

"You know Sister I saw a really amazing sight while riding on the Sun" I said to her with a wide grin.

Artemis looks at me with eyes full of curiosity. "It was really amazing that I drooled a bit" I said to her blushing a bit. "Mm the sight of a shirtless Perseus washing the clothes and also sweating in the armory while using the wheatstone on the arrows" I said to her licking my lips a few times.

Artemis glares at me while grinding her teeth. _Ooh she looks like she wants to kill me._

Percy's POV 

I finally finished fixing two thousand arrows, I winced a bit feeling my muscles aching. _I'm glad the hunters haven't done any pranks on me yet, but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to me._ I take out the list and check off fix arrows and noticed the next thing is feeding the wolves making me shudder. I put my shirt back on and make my way to the gate. I yelped when I felt myself being turned upside down and into the air. _I shouldn't have jinx myself._ I could hear the hunters laughing not too far from me my location. I close my eyes and concentrate on the rope to burn it using Lady Hestia's blessing. I fall down and land onto my feet, I could feel some pain after falling from that height. I slightly limp towards the gate. I open the gate and walk inside before feeding each of the wolfs. I shudder at the thought of what would happen if Lady Artemis didn't promise me there'll be no deadly pranks.

Artemis POV

I couldn't believe what my sister just said to me. That ugly feeling came again, but I ignored it before glaring at my sister. I didn't like that she saw my percy shirtless. _My percy..When did he become my percy. "_ What did you just say Asteria?" I asked glaring at my sister.

"I saw Perseus shirtless at the lake and in the armory. I can say that whoever he chooses as his wife will be a very lucky woman" She said smiling brightly at me. The ugly feeling came back from thinking about Perseus choosing a woman other than herself. I didn't like the idea of Perseus choosing someone else other than me, but I choose to keep that thought to myself.

"I agree the woman Perseus chooses will be very lucky. She won't have to worry about him cheating on her" I said to my sister gritting my teeth.

Asteria grins widely nodding to me. "Well I plan on making him mine. He's sweet, loyal, handsome and modest" She said to me. All I could do is glare at my sister for even thinking about going after my percy. _How dare she go after my percy._ I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. _I'm a maiden goddess and losing my mind over a boy._

Asteria's POV

I see that my sister does have feelings for Perseus. I could see the jealousy in her eyes. _I just said that to make her jealous, it's not like I'm really going to go after him or am I?_ The thought of another woman taking Perseus away does make my chest hurt and I feel jealous of the lucky one who manages to get him to fall in love with them.

 _Uh why do I feel like I want to kill any girls who get close to Perseus?_ I quickly shake my head, so I can concentrate on ideas to tease and corrupt my virgin sister.

"Since we got your love for Perseus out of the way. I was thinking that I should be the one to teach him archery" I said to my sister wanting to see her reaction at my suggestion. I'm not disappointed when I see my sister's eyes show rage in them.

"What! Why should you teach Perseus archery and I don't?" Artemis yelled loudly and glaring at me. I feel if she glares any more I would be six feet under.

"Well you said that you don't want to be near a dirty male remember? I'm use to being in a male's company, so I won't yell or try to hurt Perseus" I explained to her smiling a bit. _Lets see if she falls for my bait._

Artemis POV

When I heard about the suggestion of my sister wanting to teach Perseus archery, I felt so much rage at the idea of her and him being alone together. I felt like I wanted to kill my sister for even suggesting being alone with Perseus. I sulked a bit at what my sister said about me hurting Perseus. The thought of hurting Perseus makes my heart hurt but I crushed that feeling quickly. "I can teach Perseus too without hurting him" I yelled glaring at my sister. _Oh god did I just fall into my sister's trap._

Asteria grins widely at me nodding a bit. "Fine you can teach Perseus along with me sis. I already have a schedule written down" she said to me.

"You planned this from the beginning didn't you Asteria" I said accusing her.

"Of course you fell for my bait. Hook, line, and sinker" She said smiling brightly at me.

"So here's the schedule. I get Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. You get Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Saturday is whoever Perseus chooses or we play rock, paper, scissors" She said to me.

"That's fine with me. So you get him today" I said glaring at her with suspicions.

"One more thing. If Perseus is badly injured then the next day, there will be no archery" She said to me. I didn't like the idea of losing percy time because of him being injured by my hunters but I nodded at her.

Well I'll get more time with him since I have to teach him how to hunt, skin, and cook food. "Okay lets go eat. I believe I'll have to teach Perseus how to skin" I said to my sister. I make my way to the dinning area where I see Perseus sitting down on a stool.

"Perseus I will have to teach you how to skin animals" I said as I sat next to him.

"Of course Lady Artemis" He said smiling at me. My knees felt like jelly when he smiled at me. I didn't like him calling me that, but I guess calling him Perseus is the reason why.

I grab the knife and place it into his hand. "This is how to skin an animal" I said as I grab his hand while blushing a bit golden before slowly moving his hand in a motion. It takes awhile for him to get the motions while I secretly enjoy touching his hand. "Do you understand on how to skin now?" I asked after feeling him stop.

"Yes Lady Artemis. I think you should let go of my hand though" He said to me with a red face.

Percy's POV

"You're right Perseus" Artemis said to me as she quickly lets go of my hand with a golden blush.

I noticed that when she was teaching me on how to skin, it felt more intimate when she touched my hand. _Bad Percy. Bad thoughts. She's a maiden._ After skinning the rest while Artemis watched me, I cooked the meat. _I think my mind is playing tricks on me because artemis is being nice to me and not yelling at me for mistakes. Maybe I'm dreaming._

I shivered a bit as I felt like someone was watching me while I skinned the animal and cooked it. A hour later, I finally finishing making the hunters' meals along with Artemis, Asteria, and mine. I walked over to the hunters and gives them the food.

"This looks disgusting. Did you infect the food?" A random hunter said to me. I sighed a bit as I shook my head and looked over at Artemis.

"Lady Artemis helped me skin the animal and make the food, so no I didn't infect your food" I said to the hunter with a small frown. After serving everyone I took a seat at the far end of the table away from the hunters and sat down. I noticed the hunters with evil grins making me shudder a bit. I had a bad feeling, so I try getting off the chair but fail. I blushed lightly when I hear both Lady Artemis and Asteria laughing. _Great the hunters just glued me to the chair._

"What Perseus said is true. I watched him while he cooked making sure he didn't infect our food" Artemis said to her hunters.

I didn't bother to say anything at all during meal time. I noticed that Asteria kept glancing at me while eating her food. I wondered if I did something wrong to her. I finished eating my food after everyone left since I didn't want them to see me in my underwear. I closed my eyes and concentrate where the glue is at and burned it off along with my pants. I looked around from left to right making sure no one is near before running off to my tent.

My eyes widened when I see Lady Artemis and her sister talking. _Ooh shit I'm going to hit them._ I ran straight into them and fell down on top of them since I wasn't watching where I was going, I was more worried about someone seeing me in my boxers. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis, Lady Asteria. I wasn't watching where I was going" I said as I quickly get up and bow to them. I noticed that both of the goddesses are blushing before they got up. I cover myself so they can't see my boxers.

"It's okay Perseus. You need to be more careful and watch where you're going. You would have been really hurt if you ran into one of the hunters" Asteria said to me with a small smile. I blushed lightly seeing Asteria smiling at me. _She's really nice._

"Thank you. You're very nice Lady Asteria." I said to her softly while blushing at how forgiving she is with me running into her. I watch Lady Asteria elbow her sister.

Artemis controls herself before looking at me. "I forgive you just this once. Don't let it happen again" she said glaring at me.

"See that wasn't too hard sis. Oh yeah Perseus when you're done getting dressed meet me at the archery range. I'll be teaching you today" She said to me.

I bit my lip wanting to say something, but decide to keep my mouth shut and just nod. I quickly run to my tent, but this time I make sure not to run into anyone. I sighed a bit as I put on another pair of pants. _Well I lost one pair of pants because of the hunters._

Asteria's POV

I watch Perseus run to his tent while covering his body making me laugh a bit. "Oh my what a lucky day it is for me. I got to see Perseus shirtless and now pant-less. Looking at the size of that bulge, he's packing some real heat" I said grinning widely while a bit of drool comes out of my mouth.

Artemis glared at me with her golden face. "Did you like what you saw Arty?" I asked my sister teasingly.

"Of course not, I'm not a pervert like you Asteria" She said to me. I couldn't help but laugh because of her golden face.

"Hmm is that so? So you didn't hold Perseus' hand like an intimate lover while teaching him how to skin? I saw the whole thing, you looked like you died and went to heaven" I said to her with a wide grin.

I watch as Artemis loses her glare and instead her face turns a few shades of gold making me laugh loudly.

"I-I didn't hold Perseus' hand like a lover. I was just teaching him how to skin an animal" She said to me blushing furiously. I nod to my sister deciding to drop the subject.

"Well I hope you had fun teaching him how to skin because it's my turn to teach him archery" I said to her softly.

Artemis POV

I didn't want to tell my sister that I actually enjoyed holding Perseus' hand while showing him how to skin. I glared at my sister before nodding to her. I still have more time with percy since I have to teach him how to hunt which made me secretly happy. _It's not like I enjoy being in his company or do I?_

"Okay sis I'm leaving to teach Perseus archery and maybe I might have some fun like you did in the dinning hall" She said winking at me before disappearing. I felt like I wanted to grab my sister's neck and choke her.

 _Should I secretly spy on them?_ I shake my head before making my way towards the archery range to watch them. I hid behind a tree and watch both of them. I watch Asteria help Perseus get into the stance. I grit my teeth as she touches Perseus' body to correct him, but I could tell that my sister is enjoying that which makes me angry.

Percy's POV

I really didn't want to learn archery because I know that I suck at it. I remember shooting at the camp with the arrow going the opposite way which made everyone laugh at me. I blush lightly as I feel Asteria touching my body to correct my stance. I stiffened when I felt her boobs on my back and her hands wrapped around my body making sure I'm in the stance.

"Okay good job Perseus. That's the right stance. Now just say in it and try to shoot an arrow at the target" She said to me with a small smile. I nod to her before putting an arrow and shooting it, but it goes no where near the target even though he was blessed by Asteria.

Asteria looks from where the arrow landed back towards me before sighing. "Well we have a long road ahead of us to get you to hit the target, but I know that you'll be able to do it" she said encouraging me. I continued shooting arrow after arrow completely missing the target. One arrow went even behind me which made me blush in embarrassment.

"Stop Perseus something is preventing you from shooting straight. You have the stance right, but there's something quite not right" Asteria said to me.

Asteria's POV

I think for a bit on why Perseus is having such a hard time with archery. I remember Orion shooting really good like Arty. _Wait a second I know what the problem is. It must be the curse I put on the son's of my uncle after I tricked Artemis to kill Orion._ I think for a few minutes before coming to a decision.

I grinned widely looking at the tree that my sister is hiding behind. _Ooh the plan I have will drive her crazy with jealousy._

"I found out the problem why you can't shoot good. I believe it haves to do with my curse that I put on sons of Poseidon after Orion. I'm going to remove the curse and we'll see how you do after" I said smiling brightly at him.

Perseus nods smiling back at me. _Gah my knees feel like jelly now. If he smiles at any other girls like that, he's going to have a problem beating them off._

I blush deeply as I tell him that the way to remove it is body contact like a hug. I watch as Percy's face turns red before nodding at me. I wrap my arms around his body making sure I'm as close to him as I could get before I start to chant the spell to remove the curse. I grinned widely when I feel rage coming from behind the tree, it felt like she wanted to kill me.

I frowned a bit when Perseus pulled away from me quickly, my body felt cold right away. I shake my head before turning my attention back to Perseus. "Okay now get into stance formation and try to shoot" I said to him softly.

Perseus nods to her as he gets into archery stance. He pulls the arrow back and lets it fly. The arrow ends up hitting the bull's-eye which causes his eyes to widen.

My eyes widen at what just happened, but I smile a bit. I was thinking about another way to make Arty jealous. The idea I had in my mind made me blush, but also drool a bit at the punishment for Perseus if he doesn't make it.

"Alright Perseus I have a little game for you. For every bulls eye you hit I take off a piece of clothing, but for everyone you miss hitting it you take off a piece of clothing." I said to him grinning widely.

Perseus looks at me blushing deeply as he turns his attention back to the archery range. "Okay Asteria" he said to me.

 **End of Chapter. Well looks like Perseus was just challenged by Asteria. Next chapter will be Asteria's challenge and the hunters' plans for percy. Feel free to give me ideas on ways Asteria can corrupt/make Artemis jealous.**

 **More reviews=faster updates.**


	4. Asteria's Challenge and hunters' plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Rick does.

Artemis POV

I watched my sister and Perseus talk to each other for a bit before they finally start archery. I laughed a bit as I watch Perseus make mistakes getting into the archery stance. I feel rage going into my body as I silently watch my sister correct his stance, but it looked like she's enjoying the lesson more than Perseus. I couldn't help myself from laughing a bit at how much Perseus sucked at archery. My eyes widened when my sister wrapped Perseus in a hug that a lover would do. Right now I wanted to do nothing more than to go down there and kill my sister. _How dare she hug my percy!_

I calmed down a bit thinking that there must have been a reason why she hugged Perseus. My jaw dropped when Perseus hits a bull's-eye right after he pulled away from my sister. I'm beyond shock because I know how bad he's at archery, I heard the stories at the camp about his skill in archery. _Asteria must have done something to him after they hugged_. I start to think until my mind came up with the answer. I remember Apollo telling me about the curse he put on the sons of poseidon after Orion.

 _That must be it, but did she have to hug him and look like she's in heaven. Uh I'm jealous of my sister. I'm losing my mind over a man._ I watch both of them talk until I noticed Asteria blush with some drool coming out of her mouth. I narrow my eyes thinking that she's planning something that will make me want to kill her.

Asteria's POV

I grinned a bit as I can feel Artemis' rage towards me after I hugged Perseus. _My my someone's possessive of Perseus, but she doesn't want to show any affection towards him._ I just know that by the end of this challenge my sister is going to try killing me which made me laugh a bit.

"Okay Perseus here's ten arrows. Just enough for either of us to end up naked. The loser is the one who ends up naked" I said to him winking at him. I give him the arrows before counting down from three to zero. I watch him get into the stance and shoot an arrow missing the bull's-eye which made me grin a bit.

"Okay that's a miss, so we'll start with the shoes. Take them off" I said to him giggling a bit.

Perseus sighs a bit but nods to me. He unties the laces and takes his shoes off before giving them to me. He shoots another arrow and narrowly misses the center.

"You were so close. Now take off the socks" I said to him chuckling a bit. I thank him for the socks before watching him shoot another arrow, and surprisingly hitting the middle. I put the shoes and socks down before deciding what to take off. _I think I'll go with my shorts. Lets see if he'll get distracted with my body._

I blush lightly as I pull down my shorts revealing a pair of cute panties with deers that I borrowed from my sister. I grinned a bit seeing Perseus' red face before handing him the shorts. "So that's two for me and one for you" I said to him. I couldn't wait to get to the good parts.

Perseus shoots another arrow at the target, but misses the center again which was okay to me since I get to see more of his body. Now the game gets more fun since there's no safe clothes for him anymore. "I believe that's going to cost you your shirt Perseus" I said to him licking my lips a few times.

I watch Perseus blush and stammer before giving up. He takes off his shirt slowly and gives it to me. _Oh my I can definitely get use to this sight every day._ Immediately after I'm given Perseus' shirt, I feel like I'm going to die because of the rage that my sister is emitting towards me.

Artemis POV

I watch Perseus shoot and miss the bull's-eye before taking off his shoes and giving them to my sister. I frowned a bit when Perseus miss again and having to give his socks to my sister. _Wait a second she did not just challenge Perseus to 'that' game that mortals play for fun._ I smiled a bit when Perseus hit a bull's eye, but it immediately disappears when my sister takes off her shorts revealing one of my pairs of cute panties with dears on them. I feel rage coursing through my body when I see Perseus' red face after receiving the shorts. H _ow dare she do that to my Perseus!_

I knew that I couldn't do anything but glare at my sister since I didn't want Perseus to find out that I'm spying on them. I watch him shoot again and miss, I look at his body noticing that there's no more safe clothing on him. My eyes widened as I watch Perseus slowly take off his shirt revealing his naked upper body. I couldn't see anything except his back. _So unfair that my sister gets to see him like that._ I glared at my sister with so much hate and envy. I wanted to go down there and strangle my sister until she's not breathing.

As much as I wanted to stop them, I felt more embarrassed with the thought of Perseus finding out that I'm spying on him. I watch Perseus shoot another arrow, but this time hitting the center. I grit my teeth as Perseus turns around to my sister who looks very happy that he hit the bull's-eye.

Perseus watches my sister slowly unbutton her shirt before taking it off revealing a bra that she must have asked Hera to borrow before we left to camp. _Oh me and her are going to have a nice long talk after this in my tent._

Percy POV

I couldn't believe that I hit another bull's-eye, I swallowed a bit before turning my attention to Asteria. I silently watch Asteria unbutton and take off her shirt revealing a bra. _Oh god I don't think I'll be able to concentrate anymore after seeing that._ I quickly get back to the challenge and shoot another arrow, but misses again making me blush deeply knowing what's coming next.

"Hmm I believe that's another miss, so that's going to cost you your pants Perseus" Asteria said to me.

I noticed that she's eyeing my body with a hungry look making me shiver a bit.I blush furiously as I unbuckle and pull the zipper down before slowly pulling my pants down. I hand the pants to Asteria. I looked down my body noticing I only have boxers on and Asteria still haves her shoes, socks, and bra left. I try my best to concentrate, but I can feel my hands shake on the bow. I close my eyes and let the arrow go, I open my eyes slowly and pale at the arrow narrowly missing the bull's-eye.

"Ooh shoot so close. You know what that means right? I believe that miss costs you your boxers. Hand them over" Asteria said to me. I see her eyeing my clothed crotch hungrily, I blushed furiously before grabbing the elastic and pulling down my ankles. I hand the boxers to the goddess' open hand. _Is that drool I see?_

"Mm well you lost unless you want to go double or nothing. If you miss, you have to kiss me" Asteria said to me grinning widely.

I shivered a bit as I see Asteria checking my body out. I feel that I should just give up, but then my competitive side wants one more chance to win. "Okay Asteria" I nod to her. _Oh god I can feel the cold air touching my crotch._ I gripped the bow and concentrate as much as I can before letting the arrow go.

My face turns ghost white at the target. I turn towards the goddess who looks eager for her reward.

"Don't be shy Perseus. I know that you kissed someone already" Asteria said to me wiggling her eyebrows. That's true I kissed 'her' underwater frowning a bit.

I sigh a bit as I lean up and kiss Asteria on the lips while blushing deeply. I couldn't believe that I'm kissing a goddess that was a male just a day ago.

Asteria pulls back with the only evidence of the kiss they shared is the saliva between them. "Mm that was a nice kiss. Well I win, so here's your clothes. I think you did really good with archery, but I hope you're ready to practice more" she said to me with a wide grin.

I shudder a bit as I grab my clothes and hand hers back. I put my clothes back on sighing a bit at the nice warm feeling.

Artemis POV

My eyes twitch as Perseus' takes off his pants leaving only his boxers on. _I think I'll need lots of cold water after this._ I noticed Perseus only have one piece of clothing left making me blush deeply. The last thing I saw was Perseus with only boxers on when he knocked both me and my sister down onto the ground. My face turns golden as the memory of seeing him like that enters my mind again.

I shake my head trying my best to get rid of that image. I need to concentrate and watch them closely. My eyes widened and my face turns three different shades of gold at seeing Perseus' naked right in front of me. I watch Asteria talk to Perseus, I'm quite curious on what they're talking about. _Wait why is Perseus shooting another arrow when he lost?_

I get my answer right after he misses and it makes me angry. I send out as much as my rage as possible towards my sister. How dare she kiss my percy! I'm definitely going to hurt her.

The last thing I see is Perseus' entire front body before he put his clothes on. I could feel my body heat rising to my face as a low moan escapes my mouth. This was a bit too much for a maiden goddess like me. _That was the first time I saw the male organ and my poor brain can't handle it._ When I castrated other men I didn't really get a good look since I cut them off with my hunting knives.

Third Person POV

After Perseus put his clothes back on, he left the archery range and made his way to his tent to relax since he finished the chores for the day. He just have to wait for dinner and then he could go to sleep unless either of the goddess' need him for anything. He laid down on his bed as his dreams are about a golden hair goddess.

While Perseus sleeps in his tent, all of the hunters are planning the next pranks for tomorrow. "So what should we do tomorrow to him?" A random hunter said with venom. One of the newer hunters raised her hand. "Well I think that we should steal his clothes and hide them while he's bathing. I used to do that to my friends. He'll be very embarrassed and Lady Artemis might Kill him for being naked" Casie suggested to the hunters.

The hunters nods to the idea. Most of them like the idea especially the part with Lady Artemis killing the male. "We could open the wolf cages while he's feeding them. He'll get really hurt and might leave" Another hunter suggested to everyone. The hunters nodded their heads. That's one of the more deadly pranks. "Didn't we promise Lady Artemis that we wouldn't do any deadly pranks on the male?" A younger hunter said to them. "Yes we did, but what Artemis doesn't know won't hurt her. I doubt the male will tell her anything" An older looking hunter said to everyone.

Everyone nods and grins widely. "Well why do just one deadly prank when we can do more since we know that he won't tell on us." Another younger hunter suggested to them. "I was thinking why not use the bear trap against him" Tracy said evilly.

Perseus shuddered in his dreams as he feels that something very bad will happen to him tomorrow.

Asteria's POV

I could feel my death approaching as I get closer to my sister's tent. I think that challenge was definitely worth it especially when I got a nice view of Perseus completely naked. I was right about him packing heat down there. I giggle a bit as I remember the kiss that I shared with him after he missed the double or nothing bet.

I swallow a bit before knocking on my sister's tent. I await for her to call me in.

"Come inside" Artemis said to me. I looked back to the way I came from. It would be so easy to just run to my chariot and fly away until she calms down.

 _Let's get this over with before I give her more reasons to kill me._ I open the flap and walk inside the tent. "Is there something you want to talk to me about sis? I don't think I did anything wrong for you to call me here." I said to her hoping that she'll buy my lie.

"Really you didn't do anything wrong? I saw your little archery lesson that you had with Perseus" Artemis said glaring at me with hate. I squirmed around a bit as sweat starts dripping down my face.

"Oh did you see how good he shot after I took the curse off. I think he did pretty good for his first lesson" I said to my sister with a small smile.

"Ooh I agree with that, but you took advantage of Perseus with that challenge of yours sister dear" Artemis said too sweetly to me.

"Ooh that challenge. It was for fun, mortals do it also." I said to her laughing nervously. "It seems like I'm not the only one who enjoyed the challenge since I know that you saw Perseus naked when I gave him back his clothes" I said to my sister teasingly with a small smirk.

Artemis' glare loses it's scary effect with her face turning three or four different shades of gold. "I didn't get to see much anyway like someone else" she mumbles to herself.

My eyes widened a bit at my sister admitting to seeing Perseus' naked body. "What was that sister?" I asked teasingly her a bit more.

Artemis bites her bottom lip a few times before opening up her mouth. "I didn't see much like someone else" she yells at me.

I decide to see if she'll walk into another trap of mine. "Hmm don't you have to teach Perseus how to hunt. I bet you'll take advantage and issue a challenge just like me. Who knows maybe you'll get to see Perseus naked again but much longer" I said to my sister with a wide grin.

Artemis' eyes glazed a bit as she lets out a moan escape her mouth. She blushes deeply at what she just did as she glares at me.

Artemis POV

 _Oh god did I just do that right in front of my sister._ I feel really embarrassed that I let that happen at all. I'm a maiden goddess and I'm thinking of a man naked. I put my hands over my face. Now the image of a naked Perseus is stuck in my mind because of my sister.

I'm not going to let my sister know that I was secretly planning to challenge Perseus just like her after teaching him how to hunt. _Oh god I'm being corrupted by my sister._

I sigh a bit as I glared at my sister. "There's no way I would take advantage of Perseus and challenge him like you." I said glaring a bit more at her. I looked at the time knowing that it's time for the last meal for the day. _I wonder if Perseus will need help with skinning again._ I stop at what I thought and blush furiously.

"Ooh really just a second ago you look like you really wanted to do that. You even let out a cute moan" Asteria said to me with a small smirk. "Lets just go to the dinning hall and go eat. I haven't told Perseus anything about teaching hunting to him" I said to my sister with a small frown.

I walk into the dining hall noticing that all the hunters are sitting there with food on their plates. _Mm so left over from lunch._ I sat down on my seat and Perseus comes over and places my food on the plate. I noticed that Perseus was not sitting on the chair from lunch and away from the hunters. _Ah must be because he doesn't want the same thing happening to him like lunch._ I blush deeply as the picture of a boxer clad Perseus knocking me down.

I clear my throat before looking at Perseus. "After dinner I'll be teaching you how to hunt Perseus." I said to him as I continue eating my food.

Perseus nods to me as he eats his own food. After he finishes his food, he waits for Artemis at her tent. He didn't want to be near the hunters right now especially if they find out what happened at the archery range with Asteria.

I finished the rest of my food and head out of the dining hall before making my way to my tent. I see Perseus waiting by my tent making me smile a bit. "Well let's go into the forest." I said to Perseus as I watch him pull out his bow.

I grab his hand with mine and drag him to the forest where there's plenty of animals. "You know how to shoot because of my sister right? So I'll be teaching you how to be stealthy so you can hunt successfully" I said to him.

"Yes Asteria taught me how to shoot. I think she took the curse off that she cast on my siblings" Perseus said to me with a small smile.

After demonstrating on how to be quiet and not make any noise that will cause the prey to get scared, I decided to let him try.

I watched him for an hour before deciding to take advantage of Perseus and issue him a challenge. _I can't believe I'm really doing this just like my sister._ I blushed deeply as I walked over to Perseus and tell him to stop. "Since you're doing a really good job. I was thinking of a challenge for you." I said to him blushed furiously.

Perseus turns and looks at me. I noticed his red face, he was probably thinking what happened the last time he was challenged by my sister.

"For every animal you hit and successfully kill I take off a piece of clothing, but for every animal that you scare and fail to hit you take off a piece of clothing" I said to him as my face turns golden from the many pictures of a naked Perseus making me slightly drool a bit.

Perseus blushes deeply before looking at the animals in the forest. "Fine I'll accept Artemis" he said to me.

End of Chapter. Looks like Perseus was challenged by Artemis. Next chapter will be Artemis kinky challenge and the hunters playful pranks turning deadly. I like some of the ideas that I've been given by reviews/messages on ways Asteria corrupt/make Artemis jealous.

More reviews=Faster updates.


	5. Artemis' Challenge and hunters' pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Rick does.

"Person talking"

 _Thoughts_

 **Diana talking**

Artemis kinky challenge and the hunters' pranks.

Artemis POV

I feel nervous and slightly excited at the challenge that I issued to Perseus. The reward outranks the punishment of Perseus hitting a few of the animals and me having to undress. _Oh god I'm turning into a pervert like Asteria._ I feel my head hurting a bit, it feels like someone is trying to talk to me.

 **Oh my what do we have here. I didn't know the virgin goddess was this bold and perverted.**

I hit my head a few times after hearing that voice. _Uh great Diana is awake now._ She's the opposite of me and more like my sister, but she's still a virgin like me because I always talk her out of any relationships that she wanted to pursue with any boys. I shake my head before turning my attention back to Perseus.

 **I can't blame you for becoming a bit perverted. You have a very handsome man right in front of you. If I wasn't sharing this body with you, I would be right there kissing him.**

I didn't like that my roman counterpart also wants a piece of my Percy. Not only do I have to share him with my sister, but now my other self wants him too. I sigh a bit before turning my attention back to Perseus. "You can start right after I count down to zero Perseus" I said to him. I count down to zero and watch him scare his first prey away causing me to laugh a bit.

 **Well this game will be very interesting especially with the end result of us getting to see Perseus completely naked. Instead of just a few seconds you'll get to check his body out when he's fully naked Artemis.**

I blushed deeply at what Diana just said to me. My eyes glaze a bit as a bit of drool comes out of my mouth at the image that she just put in my mind. I quickly shake my head before looking at Perseus and opening my hand to him.

Perseus sighs a bit as he felt like this was deja vu all over again like the time with Asteria. He unties his laces and takes off his shoes before handing them to the moon goddess. Didn't he lose two pieces of clothing before finally hitting a bull's-eye. He swallowed a bit before turning his attention back to the animals. He fails again and scares the animal away.

"Well that's another miss Perseus. That will cost you your socks this time" I said to him. Perseus chuckles a bit as he takes his socks off and hands them to me.

 **Looks like there's no more safe clothes on Perseus, but what will you do. Will you be more bold like your sister and distract him or will you play it safe until you no more safe clothes?**

I already decided to go for safe clothes before I have to show my body to Perseus. I watched Perseus hit a deer with an arrow and killing it. _Well that's one for him._ I take my shoes off and hand them to Perseus. I laughed a bit when I saw Perseus slip and fall trying to get closer to an elk and scaring it away. This is the part what I've been waiting for since I only got to see his back when I secretly spied on them.

"That's going to cost your shirt Perseus" I said to him with a bit of excitement. I watch him slowly take his shirt off revealing his naked chest to me. I blushed deeply as I can't stop myself from looking at his body.

 **Now that's what I call a man, but I wonder what he's packing down there. I only got to see a glimpse in your memory because it was too much for you.**

Asteria's POV.

I decided to go see how my sister was doing with teaching Perseus how to hunt, but what I really want to see if she took advantage of him like me by challenging him to a contest. I walk to the forest until I can see Artemis before hiding behind a tree. _Oh my it seems like I'm corrupting my cute virgin sister._ I noticed Artemis drooling a bit after Perseus handed his shirt to her. I look over at my sister noticing that she's only missing her shoes which tells me that she's going the safe route until she haves to show her body to him.

I silently watch Perseus stalking a deer and kills it successfully which makes me grin. _Well sister dear you're out of safe clothes now. It's now three versus two._ I watch my sister take her socks off and hand them to Perseus. I think that I should leave them alone since I already got my fill of naked Percy and besides I won't be able to see much of him from here. I flashed away to my sister's tent and wait for her to come back.

Percy's POV.

I couldn't believe that Artemis the maiden goddess challenged me to a game with the penalty of stripping until either of us are naked. I'm already losing just like when I played with Asteria. I silently stalk my next prey, but end up scaring it away by breaking a stick in half with my feet. I sigh a bit as I unbutton and pull the zipper down before taking my pants off. I blush deeply as I hand them to Artemis.

 _I only have one more clothing left before I stand completely naked in front of Artemis._ I swallow a bit wondering if she'll end up killing me after seeing my naked body. I shake my head and concentrate on my next prey. I can't get distracted or I'll end up losing again just like with Asteria.

Artemis POV.

The game is almost over with Perseus only having one more piece of clothing until he's fully naked making me blush deeply.

 **Artemis switch with me now! I want a piece of Perseus. Look at that bulge in his boxers, he's really packing a big sword down there. I can't help but imagine running my hands through his hair and touching his chest**.

I keep my mouth closed so I don't drool a bit while I try to keep myself from ogling Perseus' body. I watch Perseus stalk another prey, and hits his target killing the deer. I blushed furiously as now I have to show Perseus' part of my body. I unbutton my shorts and take them off showing a pair of cute white panties with some mermaids as the pattern. I hand the shorts to Perseus while blushing in embarrassment.

Perseus' eyes widened when he sees the pattern on Artemis cute white panties, he quickly turns around to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

 **Ooh were you looking forward to this Artemis? You even wore panties with a symbolization of our Perseus.**

I did switch my panties after Asteria left my tent to go eat with the hunters. _Perseus only has one piece of clothing and I have two left. What are the odds of him hitting another one?_ I think his chances are pretty low and I noticed that my game is going exactly like the one he had with Asteria. I noticed that Perseus looks like he's going to fall apart.

Perseus closes his eyes before opening them to calm down. He knows that if he fails that he'll have to strip down completely right in front of Artemis. He runs silently towards his next prey, but fails and scares it away because he stepped on another twig. He hung his head in defeat before walking over to me. He grabs the elastic of his boxers and pulls them down revealing his naked body. He throws the boxers to me, but they land on my face because I was busy lost in checking his body out.

I noticed a strange scent emitting from the boxers on my face. _Why does this scent set my body a flame?_ I quickly shake my head taking the boxers off my face, but not before inhaling the scent one more time _._

 **Ooh I was right that he's packing a large sword down there. If only I had my own body, I would jump his body and make him feel really good. Looks like someone is being a cute little pervert by smelling Perseus boxers before taking them off our face. I can't say anything since I find that scent pleasing to me also.**

I blushed furiously but I agree with Diana that the scent on the boxers is pleasing to me. I wouldn't mind smelling his scent again. _Oh god I'm turning into a pervert, my sister is corrupting me._ I was trying to think of an excuse to touch his body. **Why not give him another chance instead of outright losing and tying the game?** I think about it a few minutes and nod to Diana's idea. "Well you lose Perseus, but I guess I can give you another chance to tie. Double or nothing. If you fail you have to give me a hug, but if you hit the next one I'll take off three pieces of clothing." I said to him blushing deeply at what I offered to him.

Perseus looks from me to the animals before nodding. "Okay Artemis I'll go for the tie" he said to me with a small smile. He still felt embarrassed that he's fully naked in front of Artemis.

I watch Perseus go for another deer, but this time he gets really close without scaring it until he sneezed making me giggle a bit. "Well looks like you lose Perseus" I said to him in between laughs. He looks at me with his red face before wrapping his arms around me hugging my body.

I blushed deeply as I actually like the feeling of being hugged by Perseus, I felt like I wanted to stay like this forever.

He pulls away after ten seconds making me frown a bit. I felt like my body just got cold after Perseus stopped the hug.

I look over his body secretly burning the image into my mind and putting it into the special memory folder.

 **Mm I wonder when's the next time we get to see his body. Well we have the image in our special memory folder so that will have to do for now.**

I quickly hand Perseus his clothes back after filing the image away. "I'll see you tomorrow Perseus. Come to my tent at 8 to get your list" I said to him before putting my own clothes back on and flashing away to my tent.

Asteria's POV

I grinned widely when I see my sister flash into her tent. "Hello Artemis did you have fun with Perseus?" I asked her teasingly with a small smirk. I watch my sister's face turn three different shades of gold making me become interested in what happened.

"Well I taught Perseus how to hunt and then I played a game with him." She said to me blushing lightly making me chuckle a bit. "Oh what type of game? Was it a hunting game with the same rules of the one I had with Percy at the archery range?" I asked teasing her a bit more. I watch her blush and stammer making me raise an eyebrow. _Now I'm definitely interested in what happened to my sister._

"Yes with the same rules and I got to see Perseus fully naked." She mumbled the last part to me. My eyes widened at what she said, I decided to pretend I didn't hear the part she mumbled.

"What was that again sis? I thought I heard you say that you played a game of stripping with Perseus" I asked her with a wide grin.

"I-I played a hunting game with Perseus with the consequences of stripping." She said to me a bit louder with her face going different shades of gold.

"Oh that's nice. Did you something happen? Did you get to see Percy naked like me?" I asked her a bit interested if she stopped the game before she saw anything that she wouldn't want to. I wonder if she'll tell me the details since I left right after Percy took his shirt off.

"Mm I may have smelled Perseus scent off his boxers when they landed on my face" She said to me as she looks down at her shoes.

"Ooh my that sounds really perverted, I'm so proud of you Arty. Did you enjoy breathing in his scent from the boxers?" I said to her smiling brightly at my sister.

Artemis face turns bright gold before nodding to me. "Yes, I did. It smelled really nice. I was thinking that I want to do it again" She said to me blushing furiously.

I grinned widely on the idea I had in my mind for her. "Ooh well why don't you do that while he's doing chores? No one will be in his tent and I'm sure there's plenty of boxers in there with his scent on them. Who knows there might be a pair that's soaked in his scent and not just faint. Those might knock you out though" I said to Artemis with a wider grin at the end.

"Really? You won't tell anyone what I would do right?" Artemis asked me blushing furiously. I noticed that my sister looks like she died and went to heaven. I nod to her with a small smile.

"I won't say anything about you secretly stealing Percy's boxers to smell them. I'm so proud that you're turning into a cute perverted goddess like me" I said smiling brightly at my sister as tears comes out of my eyes. "Well I'm going to go see Perseus while you do your moon duty Arty" I said to her softly before leaving the tent and making my way to Perseus' tent. _I'm quite curious though will Artemis really do it or was she just saying it._ I'll have to see it to believe it.

I knock on the tent and await for him to call me in. "Come in" He said to me. I walked into the tent and up to Perseus.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in having a midnight dinner with me while Arty is doing her moon duty" I said to him blushing lightly. _That sounded like I was asking him out to a date._

Perseus looks at me with a cute blush on his face. "A-Are you asking me out Asteria?" He asks me with a red face. I nod to him with small smile and my face turning gold.

I could hear my heart racing as Perseus takes his time to answer. "Sure Asteria. I would love to go out with you and have dinner" He said smiling brightly at me.

I feel my legs give out from the heart melting smile he gave me. I was jumping up and down on the inside of my head from Percy agreeing to my date. "Okay wait here. I'll have everything set up" I said to him excitedly. I flashed out of his room to the dining area. I set the small round table that Percy used to skinned the meat with a tablecloth and a candle in the middle. _I feel like a girl who's going on her first date._

I flash out of the dining area and to my palace for a bottle of wine to share with Percy before flashing back. _I hope this works._ I silently pray to my aunt and ask if she could help me. I watched as the fire changes and my aunt comes out of it.

"Niece I'm guessing you need help with the food for your date with Percy?" Hestia asked me with a small smile.

I nod to her while blushing deeply. I tell my aunt what food I want to eat with Perseus. "I believe it's called spaghetti" I said to my aunt. I seen that movie at a girl's house, she told me that it's her little sisters' movie. _I believe it was called Lady and the tramp._ I watch my aunt snap her fingers and a plate of spaghetti appears on the table. "Thank you auntie" I said hugging her.

"Don't worry about that Niece besides we gods are betting on who will get Percy and if either of you will share him" Hestia said smiling at me.

I blushed deeply at what she said about my family betting on me or my sister getting Percy. "Well I wouldn't mind sharing him with Artemis since she's my sister and she's making me proud "I see so who haves the majority of the vote" I asked my aunt.

"Mm that would be you of course. I think Athena, Aphrodite, and me voted for both of you sharing. Aphrodite also said good luck and she'll be cheering for the relationship of the century" Hestia said to me softly laughing a bit.

I know what she means since if we agree to share Percy, we'll have to convince him to take both of us as his lovers. He wouldn't want to be like my father who can't keep it in his pants or like me when I was male. _We'll cross that bridge when we get there._ I watch aunt Hestia leave through the fire and disappear. I look at the romantic table set up before flashing out and appearing in Perseus' tent.

"Ready to go Percy?" I ask him with a small smile. He looks at me before nodding, he touches my shoulder and I flash us away to the dining area.

Perseus looks at the table with candlelight before turning his attention back to me.

"Well I did ask you out on a dinner date. I chose to make it more romantic and Aunt Hestia helped with the food" I said to him blushing deeply.

He nods a bit before looking at the table. "This looks very familiar to a movie I seen in my childhood, but I can't quite put my finger" he said to me a bit curious.

"You might have seen it. I believe it was called Lady and the Tramp" I said to him as I sit down on my chair. He sits down across from me.

"Ah I see I remember that movie. The specific scene I remember was with the dogs having a romantic dinner and ending up kissing after sharing a long noodle" Percy said to me blushing furiously.

"Well shall we eat our food Percy?" I asked him as I grab the bottle of wine and pour two glasses with it. I watch Percy use his fork and begins to eat the spaghetti. I do the same until I find ourselves eating the same noodle and ending up kissing. I was squealing in my head from how soft the kiss felt.

Percy's face turns crimson red from the kiss we shared before he goes back to eating the food.

Artemis POV

I sigh a bit as I drive my chariot through the sky. I wonder what my sister is doing with Perseus. When she left me, she looked like she was planning something that will wrap Perseus around her finger. I noticed that my sister stopped calling him Perseus and started to call him Percy. _Does that mean that she's closer to Perseus than me?_ I feel jealousy coursing through my body at that thought.

 **Well why don't you see what she's doing with Perseus while you do your moon duty.**

I nod at Diana as I ride over my camp site. I stopped when I get a view of Perseus and my sister eating spaghetti on the small round table. I watch them closely as they talk and eat. My eyes widened when they share a long noodle and end up kissing. I glared down at my sister who looks like she's enjoying the date a lot. I feel so much jealousy and envy coursing through my body.

Asteria stops eating and looks up seeing the moon. She waves and winks causing me to glare at her even more. I watch her go back to eating the dinner while talking to Perseus.

 **Oh my that looks really romantic and cute. They even shared a noodle and kissed. Wasn't that the second kiss they shared? Doesn't this scene remind you of that movie you like watching in your palace Artemis after dropping the hunters off at camp?**

 _Now that I think about it, it does look like that scene from Lady and the Tramp._ I watch them for a few more minutes before continuing my moon duty.

 **Mm your sister is really pulling out all the stops to get Perseus' affection.**

I grit my teeth as I continue my moon duty. _How can I get closer to Perseus though? My sister already kissed him twice in a day._

 **Well you can start by not calling him Perseus and instead Percy. Didn't you get a hug from him, not to mention you also got to breathe in his scent after he threw his boxers and them landing on your face accidentally.**

I blushed deeply remembering what I did to Percy's boxers after they landed on my face. _The hug that I shared with Percy did feel nice._ I wouldn't mind hugging him again.

 **There you go. Now just keep thinking of him as Percy and not Perseus. Remember tomorrow you have him for archery lesson. Hopefully he doesn't get hurt by the hunters' pranks though.**

I stopped a bit before nodding to her. That's true I do have archery with him tomorrow and I will be angry if I lose my Percy time.

 **You won't be the only one who'll be angry. I believe your sister will be angry at the hunters for hurting Percy, but she knows that she won't be able to do anything to them.**

I nod to Diana before continuing my moon duty until morning.

Percy's POV

I wake up and stretch my arms out before putting on my new clothes. I looked at the corner of my room where I threw another pair of boxers onto the stack of clothes. I need to wash my clothes soon especially the clothes and boxers I wore for those depressing two weeks when I didn't leave my cabin to shower. I finally changed my clothes on the day that I was going to die. I didn't want the gods wondering why my clothes stink. _I'll ask Artemis if I could bathe and wash my clothes after doing the morning chores._

I walked out of my tent and make my way to Artemis' tent. I knock on it and wait to be called inside.

"Come inside" Artemis said to me.

I nod as I open the flap and walk inside the tent. "Good morning Lady Artemis, Lady Asteria" I said bowing to them before getting up.

Asteria touches my arm and smiles at me. "You don't have to call me Lady Asteria and bow. You can call me just Asteria" she said with a small smile.

I blushed deeply remembering the romantic dinner date he had with Asteria last night. I nod to her.

"I agree with my sister. You can just call me Artemis" She said to me blushing lightly. I nod to her with a small smile.

I'm handed a paper with a list on it. I noticed the addition of archery lesson with Artemis. "I was wondering if it would be okay to bathe and wash my clothes after morning chores." I asked her.

Artemis looks at me before nodding. "That's fine with me Percy. Just make sure the hunters are no-where near the lake" she said to me.

I nod to her before leaving the tent and making my way to the lake. I noticed that the stack is lesser than yesterday. _Maybe the hunters are warming up to me?_ It takes much less time to wash the hunters' clothes which made me smile a bit. I walk to the armory to finish my last morning chore before I can bathe and wash my clothes.

Artemis POV

I look from left to right before flashing to outside of Percy's tent. I make sure there's no one around before sneaking inside. _He's very organized and clean._ I look around for Percy's clothes before spotting them at the corner. I swallowed a bit as I see many pairs of boxers sitting there.

 **Are you chickening out Artemis? Didn't you tell your sister that you wanted to do this? You only have about two hours left before Perseus is done with his morning chores.**

I nod to Diana before picking up each of the boxers and smelling them until I find one that's soaked in his scent and drives my body crazy. _Okay this is the one my sister told me about. I'm really becoming a pervert._ I put the other ones back to the same position before flashing out to my tent with Percy's scented boxers in my pocket.

 **My my you're a real pervert going into Percy's tent and stealing his boxers.**

I blushed deeply at what Diana just said to me, but I couldn't help it and I find myself drawn to his scented boxers. I make sure my tent is closed before taking out Percy's boxers and putting them onto my face to breathe in his scent. I shiver a bit as my body feels hot while I smell Percy's dirty scent. The dirty scent reaches deep inside me, I feel like I died and went to heaven as I eagerly breathe in Percy's scent. _I feel really perverted, but I don't care because I'm enjoying this so much._

 **Oh my Artemis you're getting addicted to Percy's scent, but I wonder what he smells like from the source.**

I blushed furiously as I imagine myself sniffing Percy's body while he's sleeping or he let's me do it while he watches. I look down at my uniform and notice the wet spot. _Am I getting turned on from breathing in Percy's scent?_ I chew on my bottom lip a few times debating if I should do that while smelling Percy's boxers.

 **You might as well do it Artemis, you're already doing something perverted.**

I nod to Diana as I take off my shorts revealing a wet spot on my panties. I blushed deeply as I begin to rub myself through my panties, I let out a few low moans as I feel the wet spot getting bigger. _I can't believe that I'm touching myself while having Percy's boxers on my head like a pervert._ As I continue to rub myself, the moans I let out get louder.

 **I don't think this will do at all. Take them off Artemis. You'll get more pleasure when touching directly.**

My eyes widened at what Diana just said, but I can't argue with her. I pull my panties down revealing my bare pussy to the cool air. I let out a gasp when I felt so much pleasure after touching my pussy directly. I continue rubbing my pussy lips using my fingers going a bit faster and a bit harder, I stick one of my fingers inside and let out a loud moan. _Oh god I'm losing my mind, but I can't stop now._ I stick another finger into my pussy moving them in and out faster.

Asteria's POV

I decided to put my chariot on auto pilot a hour after I started to go see if my sister is really doing what she said to me yesterday. I flash to Percy's tent to look inside and don't find my sister there. I quickly leave and make my way to Artemis' tent. As I get closer to my sister's tent, I could hear loud moans coming from it making me blush lightly. I open the flap and look inside silently, my face turns golden as I get a nice view of Artemis with Percy's boxers on her head and fingering herself while closing her eyes.

I silently watch my little sister pleasure herself while sniffing the boxers. _She's really enjoying this a lot._ I notice that she's starting to finger herself even faster signaling that she's very near her orgasm making me grin widely.

Artemis feels that her body is about to explode from all the pleasure she's getting from pleasuring herself. "Oh god I'm cumming Percy" She moans loudly as her fingers stop and her pussy squirts all over her bed. She takes her fingers out of her pussy and brings them to her mouth to taste her juices.

I blush deeply at what my sister just said, but choose to ignore it and instead watch her ride through her orgasm. I clear my throat. "Oh my such a perverted sister I have. You must have really enjoyed using Percy's boxers to pleasure yourself Arty" I said to her teasingly.

Artemis POV

I'm really enjoying this a lot. The pleasure coursing through my body with the combination of my fingers and inhaling Percy's scent on his boxers. I closed my eyes as I continue fingering myself going a bit faster as I get closer to losing myself. I could feel myself about to explode from all the pleasure I'm receiving with my fingers.

 **Artemis you're very close to your first orgasm.**

"Ooh god I'm cumming Percy" I let out a very loud moan as I feel myself squirt all over my fingers and onto the bed. I pull my fingers out and bring them to my mouth to taste my juices. _Not a bad taste, but I wonder what does Percy taste like._

My eyes snapped open when I heard my sister's voice causing me to blush and stammer. I pulled the boxers off my head and hide them under my pillow before turning my attention back to Asteria. _Why didn't you say anything Diana?_

 **Well you were really enjoying yourself and I didn't want to bother you. I also loved the part where you screamed Percy's name loudly and squirting all over your bed.**

I blushed furiously at what she said, I look down and noticed the very large wet spot on my bed.

"You really enjoyed yourself Arty. You made a pretty big mess on the bed after screaming Percy's name loudly" Asteria said to me with a wide grin. "I'm so proud of you, but you know that you have to return those boxers to him right or are you planning to keep them?" she said teasing me a bit more.

My face turns three different shades of gold at the thought of keeping the boxers as a souvenir to use every day. "W-well do you think Percy will know that a pair of his boxers are missing? I mean I seen the whole stack in the corner" I said to my sister. _I can't believe that I'm saying that I want to keep Percy's boxers in my room._

Asteria tries her best to keep herself from laughing, but fails. She falls down on the ground and rolls around laughing. After a few minutes of rolling around laughing Asteria gets up before looking at me. "Hmm I guess he wouldn't really find out with all of the ones that are in the corner" She said to me nodding a bit.

"F-Fine then I'll keep them for me to use" I said to her blushing furiously as I get off the bed. I walk over to a drawl and pull out a clean set of panties since the ones on the bed are soiled with her juices. I put on a new pair of shorts also since the other one haves a wet spot.

"You know I wonder what would happen if Percy comes upon a pair of your panties. Would he give them back or would he use them for his own purposes?" Asteria asks me with a wide grin.

My face turns golden at the thought of finding out Percy using a pair of my panties to relieve himself. _Oh god just the thought is turning me on again._

 **You know that would be a very nice show to see. You watching Percy pleasuring himself using your panties and thinking about you before making them dirty with his cum.**

I let out a small moan at that thought, but quickly shake my head before turning my attention back to Asteria.

Asteria's POV

I'm curious what would make my sister let out a moan. _Is she talking to someone? Maybe Diana? "_ Arty have you been talking to Diana?" I asked my sister a bit curious.

Artemis looks at me with a golden face before nodding. "Yes I've been talking with her ever since the game I had with Percy" she said to me.

I grinned widely now knowing why she's been more cooperate with perverted ideas. "Sis I was thinking of a brilliant idea. What you think of giving Percy a pair of your cute panties as a special gift? I'll even leave a note that says you're allowing him to use them for his desires" I said to Artemis with a small smirk. "If not I can always give him the ones that I'll be buying today" I said to my sister.

I watch Artemis' face turn three different shades of gold as thinks about the idea. "Fine Asteria you can do that. Make sure you also write to wash them after finishing" She said to me.

I thought that she would fight me with that but, it seems that she's getting more perverted with anything to do with Perseus. _There's also Diana that's helping me with my job corrupting Artemis._ "Okay Sis I'll be sure to include that along with drawing a heart on the note" I said to her grinning widely. I walk over to my sister's drawl and pull out a pair of panties with rabbits on them. I grab a piece of paper and rip it in half before writing on it.

I wrote that the panties are a special gift from Artemis and he's free to use them as much as he could. _Well she didn't say just once._ Just before I was about to write make sure to wash them, I turned my attention back to Artemis. "You know if he washes them, you won't be able to smell his scent all over them Arty" I said to my sister teasingly with a wide smirk.

Artemis eyes widened at what her sister just said to her. The significance of what she's suggesting to her about him not washing them. "Mm well I guess you don't have to tell him to wash them" she said to me as she chews on her bottom lip.

I nod to my sister. I finish writing the note before flashing out of her tent and into Percy's. I laid down the pair of panties along with the note before flashing out and entering my sister's tent. "Well the bait has been set. Hope you enjoy the show my cute perverted sister" I said smiling brightly at her.

Percy's POV

After finishing up with my morning chores, I make my way to my tent to grab some new clothes to wear after I bathe. I noticed a note with a cute pair of panties with rabbits all over them sitting on my bed. I grab the note and read it until I get to the bottom. My face was so red that I looked like a tomato. _Okay so Artemis sent me a pair of cute paints for me to use my desires on. She even wrote love Artemis and a drawn heart around her name._ I look around before hiding the panties under my pillow not wanting the hunters to see them.

I leave my tent right after hiding the panties and make my way towards the lake. I look from left to right making sure no hunters are nearby before undressing until I fully naked. I put my clean clothes a few feet away from the lake, I touch the water with one of my feet and immediately pulled back from how cold it is to me. I closed my eyes and use Hestia's blessing to heat up the water. A few seconds later I walked into the lake and sighed happily.

 _Ah yes this is how a bath should feel like and not with cold water._ I grab my washcloth and soap before beginning to wash my body. After washing my body, I decide to relax in my mini hot spring.

 _Okay was my mind playing tricks on me or was that Asteria flashing away?_ I think I'm losing my mind from working so much in just two days and I just want to relax.

Asteria's POV

I was planning on seeing if the hunters need any help from me. The first place I walk to is the lake where I hear someone splashing in the water. I see a naked Percy relaxing in the lake making me blush deeply. _I totally forgot that Percy was planning to use the lake to bathe after doing his morning chores._ After a few secs of watching I washed away to my sister's tent to tell her what I saw.

I run into the tent seeing Artemis cleaning her bed after making it dirty when she squirted. "Hey Arty guess what?" I said to my sister grinning widely.

"What is it Asteria? If it's not life threatening then it's not important" She said to me.

"Oh then I guess I'll enjoy watching Percy bathe in the lake naked" I said to her licking my lips a few times. I watch as Artemis stopped cleaning her bed and looked at me.

"What did you just say?" She asks as she walks over to me. "Oh nothing except that Percy's in the lake naked and I plan to watch him for a bit" I said to my sister.

Artemis POV

 **I think that it a very important issue especially if we get to see Percy naked again with just water blocking his lower half. I say just watch him for a few minutes and then leave.**

I chew on my bottom lip a few times before coming to a decision. I turn back to my sister and tell her to wait for me. I quickly clean and fix my bed by putting the blanket on it and hiding Percy's boxers, my prize possession under the pillow. _Uh I'm really turning into a pervert and it's all yours and Asteria's fault._

I grab my sister's hand and I'm dragged towards the lake by her.I let go and hide behind one of the trees near-by. I watch as my sister hide behind the tree next to me. I watch a naked Percy relax in the lake with his eyes closed. I was wondering how he could stay in the lake with cold water for such a long time. I, myself can only stay in the lake for a maximum of five minutes before I have to jump out.

"Asteria hide your presence, I hear my hunters coming here" I said to my sister as I hide my own presence. I silently watch my hunters closely knowing that they're planning to prank Percy, but I'm curious on how though since he's in the lake.

 **They're planning to take his clothes and hide them somewhere to embarrass him. They probably think that if he ran into you naked that you'll kill him.**

I nod at Diana as I signal to my sister pointing to the hunters taking Percy's clothes.

"Ooh we get a nice show and we don't even have to do anything" Asteria whispers to me with a wide grin.

I blushed deeply as I watched Percy get out of the lake and start to look around for his clothes. **I definitely wish for my own body now. It's so unfair.** I sigh a bit as I flashed to my tent after Asteria left and walk out along with her.

"So the plan is for us to get run into by a naked Percy. We'll get a closer view of his body before we forgive him. Are you in or out?" Asteria said with a fox like grin.

 **That's a really nice plan. Not to mention you might get a chance to feel Percy's long sword on 'accident'**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in" I said to my sister blushing deeply. I see a speeding Percy running towards us trying his best to cover up making me laugh a bit at the playful prank my hunters did to poor Percy. I gasp feeling Percy knock me down onto the ground. I feel something hard in my hand, I squeeze it softly a few times causing Percy to let out moans. I blushed furiously at what I just did as I feel the male organ get harder in my hand.

 **Whoa down girl. I think a few touches should be enough to sate your perverted self for now.**

I quickly let go with my hand so I don't cause more embarrassment to myself. I noticed that my sister is grinning at me probably knowing what I did.

Percy immediately gets up and his face turns pale white. "I'm sorry for running into both of you again. The hunters thought it was funny to hide my clothes and making me run naked to my tent" He said to us blushing crimson red.

 **If I had my own body I would take Percy and ride him for hours in his tent**.

My face turns many different shades of gold at what Diana just said. _Uh my counterpart is as perverted as my sister._ **You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy molesting Percy while you were on the ground. If I didn't tell you to stop, I'm sure you would have continued until he blew in your hand.**

I blushed deeply but all I can do was nod. The feeling of having my hand wrapped around Percy did feel nice.

"Don't worry about it Percy. It's not your fault. It's their fault" Asteria said to the demigod with a small smile and wink at him.

"My sister is right, but you know that they'll prank you more that they know I didn't kill you" I said to him blushing deeply while laughing a bit.

Percy grimaces but nods to me. "Well I'm going to go to my tent and put on some new clothes" he said to us. He quickly runs to his tent while covering up his body.

Percy's POV

 _Oh god I thought I was going to be killed by Artemis, not to mention she squeezed me down there a few times._ I felt my heart racing.I blushed deeply as I noticed that Artemis has been acting much different ever since Apollo changed into a female. I shake my head a few times before putting on some new clothes on. I decided that since the hunters want to prank me, why don't I do the same to them.

I grin widely at the evil idea for a prank. I have about two hours before I have to feed the wolves. I quickly head over to the archery range and hide up in a tree across from the one near the hunters. I pull out an arrow and aim directly at the wasp nest knocking it near the hunters. I quickly leave the area as soon as the wasps started to attack the hunters.

I ran to my tent and walked inside waiting to for the best part.

Artemis POV

I'm waiting for my hunters to come back from their daily archery. _They're ten minutes late._ Maybe something happened to them or they decided to stay a bit longer?

This was the first time they're late at all. "Can you go get my hunters Asteria?" I asked my sister with a small smile. I'm a bit worried about them.

Asteria nods to me as she flashes to the archery range. She bites her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at the hunter's faces. She flashes back to her sister. "They'll be here in a few minutes" She said to me giggling a bit.

I nod to my sister as I wait for the hunters. I'm wondering why Asteria is still here waiting also, maybe she knew what happened to them.

I finally see my hunters coming, but what's strange is that some of them have bloated faces. I watch Asteria fall down and roll around laughing.

"Okay, so what happened to all of you? You look like you all were stung by wasps" I said to them crossing my arms over my chest waiting for an explanation.

I watch as one of the newer hunters step forward, her face stung all over. "Well one of the new hunters misfired and hit a wasp nest. We were chased all over the archery range." Tracy said to me.

I nod a bit as before I hear the flap of Percy's tent opening up.

"Whoa what happened to all of you?" Percy looks at all the hunters trying his best to not laugh, but horribly fail. "Oh god this is too much. Karma came back and got all of you for treating me badly." He said loudly as he joins my sister on the ground and laugh.

I watch both my sister and Percy roll around the ground laughing at the misfortune of my hunters.

 **You know I think Percy pranked your hunters, but there's no proof it was him. Also he was in his tent, so he has an alibi.**

I nod a bit at Diana before looking at my hunters' faces. "Well you all should be more careful. Go to the infirmary and get the ointment for stings" I said to everyone with a small smile. I watch my hunters leave to the infirmary with frowns.

Percy and my sister get off the ground after my hunters leave the area. "Well I'm going to go rest in my tent until I have to go feed the wolves Artemis" He said to me smiling a bit before walking into the tent.

 **I wonder if he's planning to use your special gift right now Artemis. Who knows he might scream your name loudly.**

My face turns golden as I think if it would be a good idea to hide my presence and sneak into Percy's tent. _You know what I did a lot of perverted things already, so one more wouldn't hurt. I_ hide my presence before sneaking into Percy's tent.I watch Percy look around before pulling my panties from under the pillow making me blush deeply.

"I still can't believe Artemis really gave me these"Percy said loudly as I watch him touch my panties.

I blushed a darker shade of gold as I watch him unzip his pants and pulls them down revealing a pretty large bulge in his boxers. I gulp a bit as I silently watch Percy pull his boxers down revealing his large penis causing me to rub my thighs together.

 **Look Percy is about to grab your panties and wrap them around his cock to pleasure himself.**

I swallow a bit as I watch Percy grab my special gift with his hands.

"These are really soft. They smell pretty nice also. She must have just washed them" Percy said to himself.

I blushed deeply as I sit down on the bed to watch Percy pleasure himself.

Percy's POV

 _It's too late to stop now that I have them wrapped around my penis._ I begin stroking my cock slowly at first before going a bit faster. I moan as the soft panties rubs against my cock while I stroke it. "Oh god this feels really nice" I moan loudly as I notice a pretty nice wet spot on the panties from the pre-cum gathering at the tip of my cock. _I need to be a bit quieter or the hunters will find out that I'm doing something perverted._

I grab my cock with a firmer grip and continue jerking off while I close my eyes imagining Artemis was the one who was making him feel good instead of his hand. I could feel my climax rapidly approaching its peak making me shiver a bit. _Oh god I'm going to blow really soon_

Artemis POV

 **Ooh my I see that we're both enjoying this scene of Percy pleasuring himself.**

I chew on my bottom lip as I rub my thighs while watching Percy use my panties to pleasure himself. I get closer to Percy with my face near his clothed cock. As I continue watching him, I noticed that his strokes are speeding up. _Does that mean that he's near?_ I blushed deeply at the thought of watching Percy soil my panties with his cum.

"Oh god Artemis I'm cumming" Percy moans loudly as he strokes his cock even harder, he messes up causing his cock to slip out of the panties and unknowingly give Artemis a facial.

 **Well congrats on getting your first facial Artemis.**

I blushed furiously as I moved back and watch him make a mess on the panties along with his bed. _Ooh the scent of Percy's cum smells really amazing. I think I just messed up my panties._ I quickly leave out of Percy's tent, and run straight into my sister.

 **Ooh you creamed your panties from the scent of Percy's cum. Are you going to try tasting it when you get back to your tent?**

My face turns golden as I look down at my sister after knocking her down.

"Ooh is that what I think it is on your face Arty?" Asteria asks me with a teasing grin. I quickly get off my sister and help her up. I grab her hand and drag her into my tent.

"Uh I may have watched Percy pleasure himself with my panties. I may have moved my face up close to watch him orgasm and end up with a facial. I believe that's what Diana said it was called" I said to my sister blushing bright gold.

Asteria's eyes widened a bit before she looks at me with a fox like grin. "So how was the show? Did you enjoy when he gave you a facial unknowingly?" she asks me laughing a bit.

"It was very nice and interesting. The way he used his hand and the panties to make himself feel good. He also moaned my name loudly before unknowingly giving me a facial. The scent of Percy's cum is really amazing, that I creamed myself. I think I like it more than the boxers" I blushed dark gold as I tell her every detail of my encounter with Percy in his tent.

"I'm so jealous of you Arty. I only got to kiss Percy twice while you got a facial even though he doesn't know about it" Asteria said to me pouting a bit.

"Well I'm going to clean myself up before I see Percy at meal time" I said to my sister as I push her out of my tent. I look at myself in the mirror seeing my face dripping in Percy's cum. I moved one finger on my right hand and scoop up a bit with it. I blush deeply as I push the finger into my mouth getting the first taste of Percy's cum. I let out a moan at the taste liking it. I decide to clean up the rest the same way instead of using a towel.

 **Well looks like someone died and went to heaven after tasting Percy's cum. You licked up every drop until your face is squeaky clean.**

I blushed furiously, but I couldn't deny what Diana said to me. I take off my wet panties and put on a new pair along with my shorts before laying down on my bed to rest.

Percy's Pov

I look down at the cum covered panties and my messy bed. I'll have to clean my bed when I come back from feeding the wolves. I quickly get redressed and leave my tent to go feed the wolves. I open the gate and walk inside, I stop suddenly when I hear multiple growls coming close to me. I turn my head to the side and see the wolves out of the cages. My face turns pale white as I back up slowly.

"Who's a good wolf? You are. Yes you are." I said to them nervously. I turned around and run towards the gate. The wolves pounced onto me before they began to bite and scratch me. My shirt and pants tore up by the wolves. My body ends up with scratches and bite marks all over. I used the blessing that Zeus gave me and shoot lightning near the wolves scaring them away before making a run to the gate. I slam the door shut and run to the dinning area, but not before tossing the steaks to the wolves.

I walk into the dining area before silently grabbing plates and serving the hunters leftovers from yesterday. I noticed that many of the hunters still have fat lips from being stung by wasps. I wince a bit in pain as I sit back down and eat my own food.

"Percy what happened to you?" Artemis asks me. I chew on my top lip a few times before answering her. "Oh I just slipped and fell down from one of the trees in the forest." I said to her with a small smile hoping that she buys my lie.

I leave the dining area after I finished eating my food. I didn't want to stay and be questioned more by Artemis or Asteria. I limp my way towards my tent and walk inside before laying down on the bed.

Artemis POV

I watch Percy limp out of the dining area making me frown a bit. I look at my sister noticing that she was staring at the entrance of the dining area.

 **We both know that Percy was lying about slipping and falling down. Those marks look like bites and scratches.**

I nod at Diana as I continue to eat my food. I watch my hunters leave the dining area while I stay to finish my food.

"Sis did you see how hurt Percy looked? He was limping" Asteria said to me a bit worried for him.

"Yes I saw that. I can't do anything if he just slipped and fell down though" I said to my sister with a small frown.

"We all know it was the hunters, but Percy won't say anything at all because he doesn't want you to choose between him and them" Asteria said to me crossing her arms over her chest.

I frown at what my sister said, but all I can do was nod to her. _That's true, and the hunters would expect me to choose their side since they think that I hate Percy._

 **You know what that means right? No archery or hunting time with Percy because he's really injured.**

My face turns pale white at what Diana just said. That's right the agreement with my sister was that Percy would miss archery and hunting if he's too injured.

"Well sis looks like you lose archery and hunting time with Percy because of your hunters" Asteria said to me with a small frown. "I'm going to go see Percy and heal him" she said to me before flashing out of the dining hall.

 **Are you just going to let your sister heal Percy? She might not use water at all and instead massage Ambrosia all over his body.**

I shake my head before flashing away to Percy's tent and finding my sister outside. "Something wrong Asteria?" I asked my sister a bit curious.

"Oh Percy is not here. A younger hunter asked him for help" Asteria said to me.

Third Person POV

The hunters wait for Perseus to come to the forest where they planned to prank him using a bear trap. "Amber is coming. I see the male with her. Hide" A random hunter said to everyone. Everyone hides along with the one that has to pull the bear trap and make sure Perseus steps onto it.

"You know that you remind me of my cousin Thalia. Tough, but friendly" Percy said to the younger hunter with a small smile.

Amber smiles a bit at what Percy said to her. Percy and her have been talking and getting to know each other. She's now feeling a bit of guilt that Percy will get seriously hurt. "Thanks you Percy. You're not bad at all. You're just like my big brother before he died" She said to him.

"I'm sorry about what's about to happen though" She mumbles a bit as she leads Percy to the bear trap.

Percy's POV

I look down at Amber with a small smile. "Mm well I wouldn't mind being your new big brother since you don't have one" I said smiling brightly at her.

Amber's eyes widened at what Percy said to her. The truth is that she wouldn't mind that at all. He's not like any of the males that Lady Artemis preached to them. Shes now reconsidering the hunters' plan to hurt him really bad, but she can't betray her sisters. She just hopes that Percy forgives her and still want to be her big brother.

"Is there something wrong Amber?" I asked the young hunter tilting my head to the side.

"No there's nothing wrong Percy" She said to me with a half-hearted smile. I nod to her as I continue walking until I felt so much pain on my right leg, it felt like I was going to die from the pain.

I fall down onto the ground and noticed why I'm in a lot of pain, I stepped on a bear trap. I looked next to me to see if Amber is fine, but noticed that she's gone. _This was one of their pranks._ I noticed the rope tied to the bear trap almost like I was lead into it. I pray to both Artemis and Asteria so either one of them can find and help me.

The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was a silver and golden flash along with two sets of worried eyes.

Artemis POV

I'm waiting for Percy with my sister. I was wondering what's taking Percy so long to come back, I had a bad feeling when many hunters came out of the forest that Percy and the younger one walked into. _They seem really happy about something._ **You don't think they hurt Percy?**

I hear Percy's prayer for help before looking at my sister. "Did Percy pray to you for help also?" I asked her.

Asteria looks at me with worried eyes before nodding. "Yes I just heard his voice. Let's hurry up" She said to me.

I nod to my sister and flash away along with my sister to Percy's location. My eyes widened seeing Percy stuck in a bear trap. "Percy!" my sister and I scream his name loudly as he loses consciousness.

"We have to help him quickly sis" Asteria said to me with tears coming out of her eyes.

I nod to my sister as I kneel down and help her pry the bear trap open and pull out Percy's injured leg.

"Did you noticed that Percy's curse hasn't worked since he begged the gods to kill him?" Asteria asks me with a frown.

I actually noticed that also, but chose not to say anything. "Do you think he lost his curse after he found out his ex-girlfriend cheating on him?" I asked my sister.

"I'm going to take him to the infirmary and heal him" Asteria said to me as she grabbed Percy and flashes out to the infirmary tent.

I flashed after my sister left with Percy. I watch as she laid Percy down on a bed, she rips open his torn shirt and pants to see how much of his body is injured.

I push down the blush as I gasp noticing Percy's body is completely covered in bites and scratches except for one area.

Asteria hands a block of Ambrosia, she tells me to break it in half and rub it between my hands before applying it onto Percy's body.

"Okay Asteria. I'll take care of his lower area while you heal the top" I suggested to my sister with a grimace as I look down at the bear trap injury.

"Arty for that injury you need to mix the Ambrosia and water before rubbing it on" Asteria said to me with a small smile. I nod to my sister before mixing the Ambrosia square with water to enhance the healing for Percy.

I pour the enhanced water onto the injury and rub it on the injury while watching it close up. I smile a bit as I rubbed the rest of Percy's lower body with Ambrosia so that his body is healed up. I blushed deeply when I see a large bulge in Percy's boxers.

 **He must be having a very nice dream Artemis**

I looked over to my sister noticing that she's finished with her section and now she's staring at the bulge.

"Well I think we should check if his hips are injured also" Asteria said to me blushing lightly. She grabs the elastic and pulls down the boxers revealing Percy's large penis.

I see a few scratches on his hips, so I rubbed my hands over them. I couldn't keep myself from looking at Percy's penis. I noticed that I'm not the only one either, my sister is even drooling a bit.

"You know I was thinking since Percy is unconscious we could have a bit of fun. What Percy doesn't know can't hurt" Asteria said to me with a lewd grin.

 **I say go for it, but it's up to you. On one hand you get another facial, but on the other hand if you don't do anything your sister gets to have all the fun.**

I chew on my bottom lip a few times before nodding at my sister blushing bright gold. I watch my sister spit onto Percy's penis getting it wet.

"The spit is for our hands to glide smoothly over his cock Arty" She said to me with a small grin.

I nod to her as I join my sister in getting Percy's cock wet. I wrap one of my hands around Percy's cock while Asteria wraps one of hers on the bottom.

"Mm we're both going to end up with a nice facial. Our faces dripping in Percy's cum" Asteria said to me licking her lips a few times.

I rub my thighs a bit at the thought of me ending up with my face splattered in Percy's musky cum on purpose instead of accidentally. I watch my sister move her hand for a bit before joining in the fun. I stroke Percy's cock slowly at first before speeding up a bit.

"Mm someone is starting to enjoy this. That clear stuff is called pre-cum Arty" Asteria said to me as she continues stroking the bottom portion of Percy's cock.

I lean down to take a sniff at Percy's pre-cum. I let out a small moan as my curiosity gets the better of me. _I wonder how that taste compare to his actual cum._ I slipped my tongue out and gently lick the cock tip tasting the pre-cum. The taste is surprisingly good, but not as much as actual cum that I licked from my face.

My eyes widened as I watched Asteria use her other hand to rub Percy's balls.

"Mm Percy is very full down here. We'll definitely get all of cum out of him" Asteria said to herself as she continues rubbing his balls while stroking his cock.

I continue stroking Percy's cock while licking the pre-cum that leaks out of the tip.

"Mm I don't think this is enough yet" Asteria said to me before moving her hand away from his balls before replacing them with her mouth. She gently sucks on the left ball before switching in between while stroking his cock.

I watch as my sister lick and suck on Percy's balls coating them in her spit while I continue stroking and licking up his pre-cum.

"Arty he's going to cum really soon. I'll let you go first" Asteria said to me as she pulls away from Percy's balls and cock.

I nod to her as I use my other hand to stroke his cock even faster. I get as close to his cock as I could with my face. I gasp loudly as I feel my face getting splattered in Percy's musky cum. It felt like I'm wearing a mask. _I think some went in my nose and mouth._ I pull away and watch as Asteria takes my place and end up with her face dripping in Percy's cum. I swallow the cum that landed in my mouth and let out a moan from the taste.

I blushed deeply as I watched my sister take Percy's cock into her mouth and suck on it.

She pulls away before looking at me. "I was just cleaning him up. We wouldn't want him knowing about this yet right?" She said to me as she puts Percy's boxers back on. She cleans up the bed before laying down on the left side of Percy and wrapping her arms around him.

I licked my face clean of Percy's cum and moaning each time I scooped up strands onto my fingers. _I think I have a new addiction._ **Mm I'll say. You definitely like the taste of Percy's cum. So what are you going to do to the hunters? They did break their promise with you.**

 _I'll go gather up my hunters to talk before punishing them for breaking a promise with me._ I leave the infirmary tent and make my way to the center of the camp. "Hunters gather around me. I need to talk to you all" I said loudly.

Third person POV

All of the hunters are wondering why their Patron is calling them. Artemis waits for all of her hunters to come to her before talking to them. "Now that you're all here. I believe we have something to talk about. Do you all remember about the promise you gave me regarding Percy?" She said looking at each of her hunters.

Many of the hunters were looking at each other wondering if someone told Artemis about the bear trap prank.

Amber looks at Artemis before nodding. "We promised to not do any deadly pranks on him."

Artemis nods to the younger hunter before looking at each of her hunters. "That's right, and yet you all broke the promise. While I was waiting on Percy for his archery lesson, my sister and I got a prayer from someone that needed help. Can you guess who?" She said to her hunters with a bit of anger.

"It was from Percy. My sister and I found him unconscious caught in a dangerous bear trap. I would understand if that was there left over for bears, but there was a rope tied to it almost like someone was intentionally trying to get Percy to step in it" She said as she looks at her hunters with disappointment.

"I think as a punishment all of you will take over Percy's chores for the next two months starting tomorrow for breaking your promise to me" Artemis said to everyone. "If I find out that any of you not doing the chores. I will add another month to that hunter's punishment." She said to everyone.

All the hunters nods to their patron before leaving except Amber. She wanted to know if Percy was okay.

"Um Lady Artemis is Percy okay?" Amber asks her softly.

Artemis looks down at the young hunter before sighing a bit. "Yes my sister and I healed Percy to the best of our abilities. He's unconscious though" She said to Amber.

Amber feels relieved that Percy was fine. "You know Lady Artemis, Percy is not like the men that you preach to us" She said to her with a small smile.

"Yes I know Amber. He's different than the other men. He's kind, loyal, loving, and the woman that gets him to fall in love with her will be very lucky" Artemis said to the young hunter.

Amber agrees with her patron. After leaving she made a promise to herself that she will help and be nicer to Percy and hope that the option of being his little sister is still open.

Percy's POV.

I open my eyes slowly wondering where I'm at and why I feel a bit cold. I look down noticing that I'm covered in a blanket with only my boxers on. I blushed deeply when I noticed two different hands wrapped around my body. I look on my left and right side finding both goddesses sleeping while hugging me like a teddy-bear. I wait for Artemis and Asteria to wake up so I can get up.

An hour later the first one that wakes up is Artemis. She notices that Percy was awake making her smile a bit. "Percy you're awake" She said to me.

"Yes waking up with two beautiful goddesses hugging me like a teddy-bear was a nice sight" I said to her blushing furiously.

Artemis looks where her arm is at and blushes bright gold, but she doesn't pull away. "Yes both me and my sister fell asleep after healing your body. You're going to be sore for awhile with all the bites and scratches we found on your body. Also the bear trap injury even though it looks healed" She said to me grimacing at the last part.

"Thanks for helping me Artemis." I said smiling brightly at her.

Artemis smiles back at me. "I wasn't the only one who helped you. Both my sister and I helped, so make sure to thank her" She said to me softly.

Asteria wakes up five minutes later after her sister and Percy finished talking. "Mm well isn't this a nice sight. Arty talking happily to Percy" She said to her sister teasingly.

"So are you going to let go of my arms?" I ask both goddess smiling brightly at them.

"No I'm comfortable staying like this for another hour. What about you Arty?" Asteria said loudly laughing a bit.

Artemis looks at her sister and then to me before shaking her head. "No, I stay here to make sure you don't do anything to Percy" She said to her sister.

I sighed a bit as I decided to go back to sleep. "Fine both of you can stay. I'm going to rest" I said to them as I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

 **End of Chapter. Wow I made this chapter super long xD. This took me awhile, hope everyone likes the chapter. Well there you go. Artemis' kinky challenge, the hunters' pranks, and three limes plus some fluff. Next chapter will be called hunters' acceptance and betrayal. Mm I need ideas on ways to give Diana her own body, I don't think she enjoys just watching. More reviews=faster updates.**


	6. The hunters' acceptance and betrayal

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters. Rick does.

"Person talking"

 _Thoughts_

 **Diana talking**

Artemis POV

I looked at my sister noticing that she's watching Percy sleep with a small smile.

"You know I'm not mad at any of you for turning me into a female. I feel much happier" Asteria said smiling brightly at me. That's true I do notice that Asteria looks happier ever since the gods and I changed him to a female.

 **I think she's much happier because she's in love with Percy.**

I nod at what Diana said before looking at Percy sleep. _He drools in his sleep, but he also looks cute._ I bite my bottom lip as I use one of my hands to move Percy's hair, so I can see his entire face.

 **You know that Asteria is not the only one who's much happier. You're happier also. You're more carefree around Percy, you don't have to force yourself to hate him.**

I blush brightly but all I can do is agree with her. _That's true I've been happier ever since Percy arrived and also because of my sister making me see my feelings for him._

"Arty you've been smiling a lot more than ever. That makes me happy" Asteria said to me with a small smile.

"Yes it's because you showed me that there's better things than being unhappy" I said to my sister blushing brightly gold as I look at the time. I frown a bit since I'll have to leave Percy in the next ten minutes and meet him at the dining area. I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

 **Mm looks like someone is thinking perverted thoughts about a certain son of Poseidon. You know if you want to feed your new addiction why don't you ask Percy or you can sneak into his tent while he's sleeping an hour before you have to ride your chariot.**

My face turns three different shades of gold. _Right what am I going to say to Percy? Can I jerk you off and let you cum in my mouth?_

 **Why not? Who knows he might just let you do that and get as much of his cum as you want or you can just get your fix when he's sleeping. If you decide to ask him why not combine Percy's cum with the food you eat? Of course the hunters will have to be gone though.**

My face turns brightly gold at the thought of jerking off Percy until he cums all over the food I eat. I let out a low moan as drool comes out of my mouth.

Asteria looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is Diana talking to you again? Your face is bright gold Arty" She said to me with a small grin.

I chew my bottom lip a few times before deciding to tell my sister what Diana suggested to me. "Well Diana is being her perverted self. She was suggesting to me to ask Percy to let me jerk him off until he cums or sneak into his tent while sleeping to feed my new addiction" I said to my sister blushing furiously. I couldn't believe that I'm telling my sister.

Asteria's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before it turned into a lewd grin. "Ooh now that's not a bad suggestion. She really is your opposite, that last thing she said about food is really kinky. Who knows Percy might let you. I mean I bet he's having dirty dreams of both of us right now" She said to me grinning widely.

I blushed furiously at the thought of Percy dreaming of me doing lewd acts with him, I wiped my mouth to get rid of the drool. **Mm Artemis will you still split us so I can have my own body?** Right I forgot that I was talking to Diana about that, the cost being half our power. She's been begging me while I was sleeping next to Percy. I sigh a bit before nodding to her. _We'll do it during the full moon in a few months._ **Okay Artemis. I can't wait to have my own body.**

I laugh a bit since Diana reminds me of my younger hunters being very excited after getting something they want. I turn my attention to Asteria before telling her what I plan to do with Diana.

"Hmm that would probably be the best time to do that sis" Asteria said to me nodding a bit.

"Well she'll have to wait a few months since the hunters will be doing chores. We wouldn't want them finding out yet" I said to my sister.

 **That's true. You did punish them for breaking their promise to you. Well I can wait for a few more months. Well I get to watch you do lewd acts while waiting though.**

 _Uh I can't wait to have you gone from my body._ **Well by the time I'm gone, you'll be completely perverted asking Percy if you can jerk or suck him off in the forest.**

I blushed furiously at what she said, but I can't disagree with her. I've been doing perverted acts and it's only been two days since Diana started to talk to me. _Not to mention my sister convincing me to do those lewd acts._

"Arty we have to leave to the dining area. The hunters are waiting for us" She said to me with a small frown. She pulls her arm away from Percy before getting off the bed.

I nod to my sister before pulling my arm away from Percy. I shivered a bit at how cold I felt right after.

Asteria's POV

I didn't like the feeling after letting go of Percy. My body felt cold after losing Percy's warmth. I follow after my sister to the dining hall where all the hunters are waiting for us. I sit down on the left side of my sister as I wait for my food. I smile brightly when I see Percy walking into the dining hall. I wave at Percy and tell him that he could sit on the other side of Artemis.

I grin a bit at the naughty idea that entered my mind. I wait for Percy to sit down before going with my plan. I move my feet on to Percy's pants before using the toes to pull the zipper down. "So how are you feeling Percy?" I asked him as I fished his cock out with my feet.

He looks down and sees the two feet coming from the goddess across from him.

I put a finger over my mouth telling him to be quiet, so that I can enjoy the fun.

"O-oh I feel sore still. My body is in pain" He said to me blushing lightly while stuttering.

"Mm that's good. My sister was really worried about you when she saw you injured in the forest" I said to him as I winked at Artemis. I put Percy's cock between my feet and begin to stroke it slowly. I watch his reaction closely, I grinned widely as he tries his best not to let any moans come out by stuffing his mouth with food. I continue stroking his cock with my feet going a bit faster and harder.

"Well of course I was worried about him. I didn't want Poseidon attacking my hunters" Artemis said with a golden face as she goes back to eating her food.

Of course I'm the only one who knows the truth. _Well there's also Diana, but she's stuck in Arty's body._ I watch Percy squirm around in his seat while I give him a foot job.

I stopped stroking his cock and move one of my feet up to the tip to tease it with my toes feeling the pre-cum making me grin widely. _Looks like he's almost there._ I go back to jerking Percy's cock with my feet enjoying his expressions.

"Percy is there something wrong?" Artemis asks him a bit worried of the demi-god.

"O-oh course not, I really love the food." He said to her as he chews his bottom lip to keep himself from letting out any moans.

I move my feet even faster trying to get Percy to let out a moan.

Percy lets out a gasp as he feels himself getting closer to the edge. "Sorry about that. I must have strained myself a bit" He said to everyone with a red face. He grits his teeth as his cock beings spurting cum all over Asteria's feet until they're dripping.

I grinned widely as I see the mess that Percy made with my feet. I grab two pieces of bread and put it on my plate. "Oops I dropped my fork. I need to pick it up" I said as I take the pieces of bread sneakingly and bend down to pick up the fork I purposely let fall. I licked my lips a few times as I moved both of my messy feet from Percy's lap. I rub the both pieces of bread all over my feet making sure their completely clean before coming back up.

I placed both pieces of bread onto my plate.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw the cum covered pieces of bread.

I grin widely and nodded at him. I grab one piece of bread and fold it before taking a bite out of it. I let out a moan from the taste of Percy's thick cum. I can see why Artemis is addicted to Percy's cum. _I think I just creamed myself from the taste mixed with the bread._

"Sis would you like my other piece of bread? I can't eat it. I'm pretty full" I said to her with a small smile.

Artemis POV

I ignore Diana not believing what she said. The thought of my sister doing something lewd right in front of my hunters.

 **I'm telling you Artemis. She's jerking Percy off with her feet. Didn't you noticed Percy squirm around in his seat and let out that moan. I don't believe for one second that was a moan of pain.**

 _I don't believe you Diana, she wouldn't do that in front of my hunters._ I shake my head to get rid of the dirty images entering my mind coming from Diana.

 **Well the proof is right in front of you. Look Asteria is offering you a piece of bread.**

I look at my sister noticing that something white is completely covering it. _Is that what I think it is?_ **Oh that's definitely Percy's cum. She must have wiped it from her feet. It's completely covered. Are you going to take it?** My face turns bright gold before looking at my sister.

"Arty this is a special piece of bread I prepared for you. Hope you like it" Asteria said winking at me.

Percy's eyes widened as he watches Asteria offer Artemis the cum covered bread.

I swallow a bit before looking at the cum covered piece of bread. I grab the 'special' bread from my sister before taking a bite of it.

Percy's face turns crimson red as he watches Artemis take a bite out of the cum covered bread.

I let out a small moan of pleasure as Percy's cum melt into my mouth. I rubbed my thighs together as I eat the bread savoring the taste of Percy's cum. I moan out of disappointment when I finished eating the rest of the bread. I wanted more of Percy's cum.

 **Yep you're definitely addicted to Percy's cum Artemis. You can always ask him for more later.**

I nod at Diana before finishing the rest of my food. _I'm really turning into a perverted goddess._

 **Is is really that bad? Don't you feel happier when doing lewd acts with Percy? You're enjoying this a lot besides the sooner you embrace your perverted side, the sooner you get to do more fun stuff like what Asteria just did.**

 _I do feel happier when I do perverted acts with Percy even if he doesn't know what I did to him._ I watch all the hunters leave the dining area after rinsing and washing their dishes.

 **Then don't stop and instead get Percy to indulge in your lewd acts.**

I chew on my bottom lip a few times nervously trying to decide if I should go with Diana's suggestion. **I can imagine Percy being shocked that Artemis, the maiden goddess is asking if it's okay to give him a hand job. Mm he'll stutter and blush deeply before he faints. Just the thought makes me giggle a bit.**

I laugh a bit at what Diana just said about Percy. I get off the chair and walked over to him. "I need to talk to you later on tonight Percy in your tent" I said to him with a small smile.

 **Very nice job Artemis. Now you just have to corner Percy in his tent and make sure no one comes in before pouncing onto him.**

Percy nods to me with a heart melting smile. My knees buckle a bit. _His smiles are dangerous to girls. I have to make sure to keep him from using that smile on any other girl. I'm already sharing him with Asteria and you._

 **I agree with you. I don't want to share Percy with anymore girls. You and Asteria are the only ones I'm willing to share him with, and no one else.**

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe what happened at the dining hall, Asteria jerking me off with her feet. _Did Artemis know what she ate? She looked like she enjoyed the bread a lot._ I shake my head thinking there's no way that she knew what she ate.

I pull my cock back inside and zip up my pants before getting up from my chair. "I'll see you later Artemis. I'm going to go sleep in my tent" I said to her with a small smile. I leave the dining area and walk to my tent.

"Percy" Amber said loudly as she runs towards me.

I smile down at the young hunter. "Oh hi Amber. You didn't get hurt earlier in the forest right?" I asked her with a small frown.

Amber shakes her head as she looks up at me. "No I didn't. Are you feeling okay? Lady Artemis told me that she and her sister healed your body the best they could" She said to me.

I smile a bit before rubbing her head. "I'm feeling better. My body is just sore, so I'm going to go sleep for a few hours before talking to Lady Artemis" I said to her.

Amber nods to me. "Um I was wondering if the position as your little sister still available" She asks me with puppy dog eyes.

 _Uh whoever came up with that trick needs to be shot._ I try my best to resist the puppy dog eyes, I caved after two minutes. "Yes you can be my cute little sister Amber" I said to her sighing a bit when she puts that deadly weapon away.

"Yay thanks big brother. I'm going to let Lady Artemis know" She said smiling brightly at me.

I nod as I watch her leave and run towards Artemis. I walk into my tent and lay down on the bed.

Third Person POV

"Lady Artemis guess what?" Amber said to the moon goddess with a megawatt smile.

Artemis smiles down at one of her young hunters. "Mm you look really happy Amber" She said to her softly.

Amber nods to her with a small smile. "Yes I'm very happy. Percy agreed on being my big brother" She said to Artemis.

Artemis eyes widened at what Amber said. "Ooh that's very nice of him. How did you get him to agree?" She asks the young girl.

Amber pushes her fingers together and blushes lightly. "Mm I showed him my puppy dog eyes. He agreed after two minutes" she said to her patron laughing a bit.

Artemis giggles at what the young hunter did to Percy. She stops and she thinks about using the same trick with Percy. "Well run along little one. I'm going to the archery range to clear my thoughts" She said to her with a small smile.

Amber nods before running to the other hunters, she notices that they're all together in a circle. "Are they planning something on big brother?" She asks herself as she gets closer to them.

"Hi sisters. What are you doing?" Amber asks them tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"Well we're planning on getting the male back for getting us in trouble with Lady Artemis" A random hunter said to Amber with a small frown.

Amber's eyes widened at what her sister said, but she knows that she can't do anything against them. 'I'll just have to be the best little sister as I can to lessen the pain my sisters will inflict on him' she thought to herself. "Ah I see. So what are we planning?" She asks the hunters a bit curious.

"Well someone suggested that we pretend to accept Percy during the next two months and then when we're free, we stab him in the back" Atlanta said to Amber with a wide grin.

Amber looks at each of her sisters noticing that they share the same grin like Atlanta. She nods at Atlanta. "If you go with that plan, won't we get in trouble with Lady Artemis and Lady Asteria?" She asks them tilting her head to the side.

"That's why it will happen when both of them leave on their monthly visit to Olympus to report" Pheobe said to Amber.

All of the hunters agreed with the plan even though they have to pretend to like the male.

Artemis POV.

I sigh as I shoot the last arrow at the bull's-eye. I've been thinking on what I will do with Percy while shooting arrows at targets.

 **Well you can always just corner and pounce on him if he's awake or you can try asking him and use the puppy dog eyes like Amber.**

I take a few minutes to think about it. I like the idea of cornering and pouncing on him like he's my prey. I blush deeply as I pull all the arrows out of the target before putting them into the armory.

 **You know that sounds like when you're hunting an animal in the forest.**

I grin a bit as I nod at what Diana said to me. _Well I'm not hunting an animal, but Percy is my prey._

 **Mm that's true, but you know what would be fun? Challenging Percy to a game of hide and seek. You hunting down Percy and taking him into the deeper part of the forest before you feed on him.**

I actually liked the sound of that more than just pouncing on him in his tent.

 **Well if he's sleeping, you don't really have to do much except undress him and then feed your addiction.**

I blushed deeply being reminded by Diana about my new addiction. _There wasn't enough on the bread that Asteria gave me._

 **Mm planning to drain Percy dry Artemis?**

I bite my bottom lip a few times before nodding to Diana. I flashed outside of Percy's tent, I knock and wait for Percy to call me in. After five minutes of waiting, and Percy not opening the door.

 **Maybe he's still sleeping. You forgot to tell him what time you're coming. Well this will be easier for you then. You can challenge him to hide and seek tomorrow.**

I frown a bit since I really did want to play hide and seek with Percy. Of course the reward of the loser letting the winner do anything to them. I open the flap before walking into the tent coming to the sight of Percy sleeping with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth making me giggle a bit.

 **Well Percy is easy prey now that he's sleeping. Go girl.**

I nod before walking over to Percy, I look down at his body until I gaze at his clothed crotch. I licked my lips a few times before I grabbed the elastic of Percy's boxers and pulled them down. I rubbed my thighs a bit as I drool a bit before joining Percy on the bed. I open my mouth and spit onto Percy's cock getting it wet. I wrapped my right hand around Percy's saliva covered cock.

I blushed bright gold as I begin moving my soft hand up and down Percy's cock slowly. I watch Percy's face as I continue stroking his cock speeding up a bit. I used my other hand to rub and squeeze his balls like Asteria did in the infirmary.

"Mmm" Percy lets out a few moans.

I stopped my hand job thinking that Percy is waking up, but I sigh a bit when he didn't open his eyes. _That was close. I thought he was waking up and I would have been caught with my hand in the cookie jar._ I'll say. **Your heart was racing when he moaned.** My face turns golden as I start moving my hand again, but this time a bit faster.

I continue jerking Percy's cock while massaging his full balls, I noticed that he's sweating and moving around quite a bit.

Percy wondered why he's feels cold, he remembers going to sleep with his boxers on and putting a blanket over his body. He cracks an eye open to look down at his body. His face turns crimson red as he comes to the sight of Artemis jerking him off.

 **Uh Artemis he's awake now.**

I didn't hear Diana since I was preoccupied with other thoughts centering around Percy. I moved my hand from his balls to his cock joining with the other to jerk Percy off with both hands.

 **Artemis he's awake!**

I looked down at Percy and blushed deeply, but I can't stop myself from jerking him off.

"Uh is that really you Artemis? I'm not dreaming right?" Percy asks me blushing deeply as he watches my hand glide up and down his cock.

"Yes it's really me Artemis. This was what I wanted to talk to you about. I've gotten addicted to the taste of your cum and I want more" I said to him with a golden face as I continue stroking his cock. I lean down and give the tip of his cock a slow teasing lick.

Percy's face turns crimson red as he watches the virgin goddess gives him a hand job while she licks the tip of his cock.

"Mm your pre-cum taste pretty good Percy, but not as good as your cum though" I said to him with a hungry look.

 **Ooh keep going Artemis. You're even talking dirty to Percy.**

I moved my top hand off his cock before replacing it with my mouth. I let out a moan as I give the tip of his cock a gentle suckle. I moved my other hand away from Percy's cock before pushing more inside my mouth. _My body is really getting hot from sucking Percy off_

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as he gets an amazing blow job from Artemis. "Ooh Artemis you're making me feel really good. I've been dreaming of you doing this for awhile" He moans my name loudly.

I blushed deeply at what Percy just said before I continued sucking his cock, I pushed a few more inches until I reached the halfway mark while I used my right hand to jerk the other half.

 **Mm looks like someone likes the taste of Percy's cock. You're really enjoying this Artemis, I don't think I can stop you even if I wanted to.**

I move my head up and down, the sounds of our lewd act echoing throughout the tent. _I think pleasuring Percy is my new favorite thing to do other than archery and hunting._

 **Yes embrace your perverted side Artemis. You'll be much happier.**

I couldn't agree more as I bobbed my head up and down Percy's cock feeling it twitch signaling that he's near his climax.

"Ooh Artemis I'm going to cum soon" Percy said my name in between moans and pants.

I nod to Percy as I suck his cock even faster. My eyes widened when I feel the first spurts of cum going into my mouth. I feel my mouth get filled with Percy's cum until I'm close to choking before I swallowed everything. _He sure cums a lot. It tastes divine._

I pulled my mouth off his cock after making sure he's done cumming. I panted a bit as I look down at Percy's cock. I give the tip of his cock a gentle kiss. "Mm your cum is definitely addictive Percy." I said to him licking my lips a few times.

Percy blushes deeply as he pants a bit. "That felt really good Artemis. I wouldn't mind letting you make me cum again" He said with a small grin.

 **Looks like both of you didn't have enough of each other. You can offer to jerk him off until he cums again.**

I nod before looking at Percy. "Since you're not done. Would you like me to jerk you off until you cum one more time" I asked Percy as I eyed his hard cock hungrily.

Percy gulps a bit before nodding to me squirming around a bit.

"Okay I'll make you cum again, but this time I want it all over my face. I want to let the world know that I'm yours Percy" I said to him licking my lips a few times.

 **Ooh you're doing a very good job showing your perverted side Artemis to him.**

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis just said to him. The thought of marking Artemis as his turns him on even more. "Okay Artemis I'll make sure to cum all over your cute face" He said to me chewing on his bottom lip a few times.

I let out a loud moan as I nod to Percy. I wrap my right hand around his hard cock and begin to jerk him off. "I'm your perverted goddess Percy" I said to him with a lewd grin. I grip his cock a bit harder as I continue stroke his cock. I shiver a bit as I like the moans that Percy lets out. _His moans are music to my ears._

"Ooh you're a very naughty goddess Artemis. Getting turned on by jerking me off" Percy said to me in between moans and pants.

I let out more loud moans as I use my other hand to pleasure myself. _Mm my panties are really soaked._ I speed up my hand on Percy's cock watching Percy squirm around on the bed.

He feels his climax rapidly approaching its peak making him shiver a bit. "I'm really close Artemis" he said to me panting heavily.

I watch Percy closely before moving my hand off him and instead lick from the base all the way up to the twitching tip. I go back to jerking him off going even harder. "Mm are you going to be a naughty demigod and shoot your dirty cum all over my face?" I asked him lustfully.

Percy couldn't take it anymore between the hand job and Artemis talking dirty to him. "I'm cumming Artemis" He screams my name loudly.

"Mm go ahead and cum as much as you want you dirty boy" I said to him huskily as I feel the first spurt hit my nose causing me to breathe in the scent. The next shot hit under my eyes. The rest covered my entire face, I gasped as I moan loudly and cum. I licked the cum off my lips moaning loudly at the delicious treat. "Mm your cum is really thick. I feel like I'm wearing a mask" I said to him laughing a bit.

 **You look like you really enjoyed giving him a hand and blow job Artemis.**

 _Mm I did Diana. This was really amazing especially when I sucked him off._ I pull my hand away from his cock before replacing it with my mouth. I lick his cock until it's completely clean.

"Mm wow I hope this is not a dream. You made me feel really good Artemis" He said to me with a wide grin.

"Mm that's good Percy, but sadly I have to go ride my chariot and do my moon duty" I said to him with a small frown.

"I understand Moonbeam." He said to me with a half-hearted smile. My eyes widened at what Percy called me.

I squealed a bit in happiness getting a nickname from him just like that child of Athena. Well seems like you're much closer to Percy than Asteria and that's a cute name for you Artemis.

I smiled a bit at Percy. "I'll see you tomorrow Aqua boy" I said to Percy giving him my own nickname. _Mm I think my stomach is full of Percy's cum._

 **Well he did let out a lot into your mouth and you swallowed every last drop.**

"Mm I'll meet you in the forest tomorrow after meal time. We're going to do something fun there" I said to Percy with a wide grin. "Ooh yeah did you like the special gift I gave you yesterday?" I asked him teasingly.

Percy nods to Artemis before giving her a quick kiss on her clean lips. He could taste a bit of himself but not too much. "I wanted to do that for a very long time" He said to me with a fox like grin. He blushed deeply at what Artemis just said to him before nodding. "Yes I liked it a lot. I've used it about two or three times already" He said to me.

I blushed bright gold as I nod to him. "Bye Percy" I said to him before leaving the tent and making my way to the chariot.

 **Your sister is going to be very proud of you when she finds out what you did to Percy.**

I nod at Diana laughing a bit as I start to ride my chariot. I scooped up all the thick cum Percy shot onto my face and put it in my mouth before swallowing. I rubbed my full stomach before turning my attention back to my chariot.

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe that Artemis just finished sucking me off and made me cum with her soft hands. I sigh a bit as I put my boxers back on before I laid down and fall asleep again. Morning came quickly, I opened my eyes looking around my tent. _Why does my body feel so warm?_ I look down noticing my arm wrapped around something. I looked under the blanket to find Artemis sleeping while hugging me.

She must have came in my room and fell asleep after riding her chariot. "Moonbeam wake up. You don't want your hunters seeing us in this position right?" I said to her blushing deeply.

"Mm oh good morning Percy. I hope you didn't mind me sleeping here. I kind of fell asleep after riding my chariot all night, so I came to the closer bed." She said to me blushing lightly.

"I don't mind you sleeping here, but you know all you have to do is ask if you want to cuddle" I said to her with a wide grin. I watch as Artemis face turns bright gold.

"Mm I need to get up to go check on my hunters" She said to me with a small frown.

I didn't like Artemis with a frown, I prefer her with a smile. I lean down and give the moon goddess a passionate kiss instead of a quick one like last night. I pulled back after ten seconds and looked down at Artemis.

"Mm that was a really nice kiss compared to the one you gave me last night" She said smiling brightly at me.

I nod to her. "I'll see you at the dining hall moonbeam" I said to her as I rub her head slowly.

"Okay Percy, but make sure to meet me in the forest after meal time" She said to me.

I nod to Artemis as she gets up from my bed and leaves the tent. I leave ten minutes later and make my way to the lake to wash my clothes.

"Hello Percy" A group of hunters said to me with a small smile.

I raised an eyebrow before waving at them. _Maybe the hunters are warming up to me._ I arrive at the lake a few minutes later after being stopped by hunters saying hi to me. It took me about a hour to finish washing my clothes because I was talking to my new little sister Amber.

"Mm that's really nice to know Amber. You know that the hunters actually said Hi to me?" I said to her with a small smile.

I look at Amber noticing that her face looks pale. "Are you feeling sick Amber?" I asked her a bit worried.

"I'm fine big brother. I'm just a bit happy that my sisters are finally accepting you" She said to me with a small smile.

I nod to her as I carry my clothes and hang them on the clothesline I made for myself yesterday before being pranked by the hunters.

Amber and I got to know each other throughout the next hour while I waited for my clothes to dry.

Asteria's POV

I noticed the strange behavior that my sister was showing this morning. She seem much happier, not to mention she's glowing. I decided to ask her after I come back from riding my chariot. After an hour I put the chariot on auto-pilot before flashing to my sister's tent. I knock on the flap.

"Come in" Artemis said loudly.

I walk into the tent and shut the flap making sure no one can come in. "So I've been curious since this morning, but why do you look really happy Arty?" I asked her with a small smile.

Artemis looks at me blushing bright gold. "Well this is what happened" She tells me every detail of what she did to Percy.

"Wow that's really amazing Arty. Going by the details, you had a really great time." I said smiling brightly at her. I felt proud of my sister for embracing her perverted side, but I also felt jealous of her getting a nickname from Percy. "That's a really cute nickname that Percy gave you" I said to her.

Artemis face turns three different shades of gold, but nods to me. "Yes I had a really great night with Percy. Diana told me to let go of my restraint and embrace my perverted side." She said to me blushing furiously.

"That's great. I'm really proud of you Arty" I said to her grinning widely.

"Well I told Percy to meet me in the forest after meal time. I plan on challenging him to a game of hide and seek. Loser has to do what the winner wants" She said to me as I noticed some drool coming out of her mouth making me giggle a bit.

"Ooh you're really going all out being perverted with Percy" I said to my sister teasingly with a small smirk.

"Well Diana convinced me that being perverted is not bad if it makes me happier" She said smiling brightly at me.

I nod to Artemis. "So are you happy doing lewd acts with Percy?" I ask her a bit curious.

"Yes I'm really happy Asteria. Diana and I were talking about Percy before you came in. We were thinking of doing something special for Percy on his birthday in two months. A special gift from all of us" She said to me happily.

I decided to get a jab at my sister. "Ooh that's nice. What's the gift? Giving your virginity to him?" I said to her teasingly with a wide smirk.

Artemis face turns a darker shade of gold. "W-well Diana suggested that all three of us should lose it together with Percy" She said to me stuttering a bit.

My eyes widened at what Artemis just suggested to me. _That's right I'm a virgin also because of my new body._ "Hmm that's a nice suggestion. I wouldn't mind, but what about your oath?" I said to her a bit curious.

Artemis frowns a bit as she forgot about that in her planning. "Hmm well I'll have to ask Styx if she can dissolve my oath. If not, then I'll just break my oath just like our daddy. I would prefer the first option" She said to me.

I nod a bit at my sister. "Mm that's true dad and our uncles have broken their oaths so many times without any consequences. You know that after losing your virginity. You'll lose that domain and get a new one" I said to Artemis with a small smile.

Artemis looks at me with wide eyes. "Right, I won't be the goddess of virginity anymore after I break my oath" She said to me.

I nod to my sister. "Yes you'll lose that title, but gain a new one. Maybe you'll be Mother of the hunt and if Percy becomes a god, he'll be Father of the hunt" I said to Artemis with a small smile while laughing a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply before nodding to me. "I don't think those are bad titles. I'll officially be my hunter's' mother, but we'll have to convince Percy to become a god" She said to me frowning a bit.

I sighed a bit nodding to Artemis. "Yes he already turned down godhood twice." I said to my sister frowning a bit. "True be told, I don't think it will be very hard to convince him. I mean he has three goddess in love with him" I said smiling brightly at my sister.

"That's true. All of us perverted goddesses love Percy" She said to me blushing furiously as she includes herself in that category.

"Yes we'll have to stick together for Percy" I said to her with a small smile. "Well don't have too much fun with Percy" I said teasingly to her with a wide grin.

Third Person POV.

Percy wakes up and makes his way to the dining area. All of the hunters smile and wave at him before going back to eating. He walks over to the empty seat on the right of Artemis and sits down. "Hello Artemis, Asteria" He said to both goddesses with a small smile.

"Hi Percy, did you get a nice nap?" Artemis asks him as she eats her food.

He nods a bit at the moon goddess, he felt that his body's soreness lessen with the more time he sleeps.

"So are you doing anything today Percy?" The sun goddess asks Percy as she continues to eat her food. He nods to her with a small smile.

"Yes Artemis asked me to meet her in the forest after eating" He said to her as he begins eating his food.

Asteria nods to Percy already knowing what Artemis was planning to do with him. "Ah I see. Well don't hurt yourself too much out there" She said to him laughing a bit.

Percy turns his head to the side to hide the blush of embarrassment he has on his face.

Artemis POV

I laugh a bit as my sister teases Percy causing him to be embarrassed. I quickly eat my food, since I'm really looking forward to the game of hide and seek with Percy. I watch all of my hunters leave the dining area as I wait for Percy to finish eating his food.

"So Artemis what will we be doing in the forest?" Percy asks me a bit curious.

"Hmm I'll give you just a hint. It's a game that children love to play" I said to him with a small grin.

 **You know that you gave him a huge hint. You might as well of told him exactly what game.**

He nods to me before going back to eating his food. A few minutes later, he finally finished.

I walk over to Percy and touch his shoulder before flashing away with him to the forest.

He looks at the forest noticing that he's a bit deeper than normal. "Okay so what's the game Moonbeam?" He asks me tilting his head to the side.

I blushed bright gold as my heart races at him calling me Moonbeam again. "Well we're going to play a game of hide and seek. I'll be the seeker. The rules are simple. If I don't find you within one hour you win, however if I do find you I win. Winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser" I said to him with a small grin.

Percy's eyes widened as his face turns cherry red. "So basically I'm your prey and you're the hunter who has to find me within one hour" He said to me.

"Yep, you can hide anywhere in the forest or camp. I'll give you a five minute head start before I start hunting you" I said to him licking my lips a few times.

Percy swallows a bit before nodding to me. "Okay moonbeam. Start counting" He said to me before running away.

 _Mm this is going to be so much fun._ I close my eyes and wait five minutes before starting my hunt. I'm curious on where he's going to hide.

 **Maybe one of the hunters will help him. You'll have to ask every last one of them if they saw Percy.**

I nod at Diana as I look around the forest first not finding Percy before flashing to the lake. I grit my teeth not finding Percy there either.

 **Yep one of the hunters is helping him hide. I think you should ask that overly eager hunter Amber.**

I nod as I walk over to the young hunter. "Hello Amber have you seen Percy?" I ask her softly.

"Oh hello Lady Artemis. No, I haven't seen big brother at all. I thought he was with you" She said to me with a small smile.

"Ah I see. Thank you Amber" I said to her before leaving to go search for Percy. I looked in each hunter's' tent while they're doing archery.

 **You have about thirty minutes left Artemis. Hmm another person that would help Percy would be your sister.**

I bite my bottom lip in frustration before flashing to Asteria's tent. I knocked on the flap.

"Come in" She said to me. I walked into the tent finding my sister looking at photos of Percy. _Wait a second. When did she take those?_ I blushed deeply as I noticed a few pictures of naked Percy.

"Oh hello Arty. So how's your game of hide and seek going?" She asks me with a small smile.

"Uh I have about thirty minutes to find him or I lose. I checked in all the hunters' tents and didn't find him yet" I said to her blushing in embarrassment.

"Ooh I'm guessing you're here because you thought I would help Percy win right." She said to me with a wide grin.

"Yes, but I see that you're not hiding him here." I said to her with a small frown. "I'm curious when did you take those pictures?" I ask my sister pointing to the naked Percy pictures.

"Ooh I took those when he was bathing yesterday secretly while you were ogling Percy's body" She said to me teasingly. I sigh a bit nodding to my sister. "I see, well I have to go now and find a certain demigod" I said to Asteria.

I leave my sister's tent before walking into the infirmary, but I don't find him there. _I doubt he's at the dining area, so where could he be._

 **You know there's one obvious place you haven't checked yet.**

I start to think of the obvious places before hitting my head. "Of course his tent" I said to myself before flashing outside of it. I look from left to right making sure no hunters are nearby before walking inside Percy's tent. I looked all over the tent, not finding him at all. _The only place I didn't look is under the bed._

I kneel down and look under the bed. I grin widely seeing Percy there. "Mm hello Percy I found you. Looks like I win" I said to him.

Percy moves from under the bed and stands up. "Yes looks like you win Artemis, but how come it took you so long to find me though?" he asks me.

"Mm well I didn't think you would hide here, so I looked through my hunters' tents thinking one of them would help you because it looked like they're warming up to you" I said to him blushing deeply.

Percy smiles and nods to me. "That would have been a nice idea to go with, but I decided to hide in the most obvious place I could think of" He said to me laughing a bit.

I laughed along with Percy. "Mm well I'm the winner, so you know what that means Aqua boy" I said to him with a wide grin. I watch Percy's face turn bright red before nodding to me. "Great let's go back to the forest" I said to him as I touch his shoulder and flash us to the forest.

I push him against a tree and begin to kiss him, I blush deeply as the kiss gets more hot and heavy. I pull away panting a bit from the amazing kiss. I unbutton Percy's shirt and take it off exposing his chest and abs to the cool air. "Percy I want you to lay down" I said to him.

Percy nods to Artemis before laying down on the soft grass with the horny moon goddess looking down at him.

I look down at Percy's athletic body before kneeling down close to his body. I trace one of his nipples with my fingers feeling them get hard under my touch. "Ooh you like having your nipples touched Percy?" I asked him with a small grin.

Percy blushes deeply, but all he could do is nod to the horny goddess. I give him a lewd grin before I lean down and tease his hard nipples with my tongue. I stopped licking Percy's nipples and instead placed my mouth on his right one sucking on it gently. I explore his body with my hands while I lick and suck on his nipples leaving them soaked in my warm saliva.

 **You're really going all out on showing Percy that you're enjoying this Artemis.**

I blushed bright gold before I used my hands to pull Percy's pants and boxers down revealing his semi-hard cock. "Mm looks like someone is enjoying what I'm doing" I said to Percy licking my lips a few times. I give his neck a slow teasing lick before I start to suck on it. _I wonder will he be okay if I mark him._

Percy lets out a loud moan as Artemis start to suck on his neck sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

I bite down on his neck giving him a hickey that everyone will be able to see. Percy eyes widened at what Artemis just did to him.

 **You're driving Percy crazy. You just gave him a mark that will be there for a while.**

I laugh a bit at what Diana just said to me. I shudder at the thought of Percy doing the same to me. I kiss my way down his body, I lick his abs a few times before moving lower reaching his cock. I grin a bit as I give his cock tip a gentle kiss tasting the salty pre-cum coming out. I let out a moan as I start to pepper his cock with loving kisses from the base all the way to the tip.

Percy bites his lips to keep himself from moaning too loud as Artemis starts to worship his cock. "Artemis you're really making me feel so good. I'll have to repay you" He said to me in between moans and pants.

I move my head lower until I'm near his balls. I push my face into his balls and breathe in his scent deeply making me shudder. I pull away before giving each ball a slow teasing lick. I wrapped my lips around Percy's left ball and begin sucking on it moaning at the taste. I remove my mouth from the left ball after getting it soaked in my saliva. I do the same to the right one before I lick the underside of his cock. I continue licking his cock and listen to the moans he lets out that are music to my ears.

I wrapped my lips around his cock tasting more of his pre-cum. I use one of my hands to rub myself while I pleasure Percy with my mouth. I start to push more of his cock into my wet mouth until I get to the halfway mark as I let out a very loud moan.

 **Mm Artemis if you want to get all of him inside, you have to relax your gag reflex.**

I nod as I relax and slowly inch my way down his cock until my nose is pressing at base breathing in his scent. I moan loudly as I continue rubbing my clothed pussy while I sucked Percy off.

Percy's breath hitched as he felt Artemis taking his cock down her throat making him squirm around a bit more. "Oh god this is really amazing Moonbeam. Your throat is squeezing me tightly" he said to me panting heavily.

I pull off Percy's cock slowly before going back down to the base. I begin moving my head up and down on his big cock. I breathe through my nose as I deep throat Percy's cock feeling it swell up signaling that he's close to cumming. I look up at him as I continue sucking him off while my throat squeeze and massage his cock.

"Ooh I'm cumming Artemis" He moans my name loudly as I feel my throat get filled with lots of cum. I blushed deeply as I felt myself cum from swallowing Percy's. I pulled my hand away from my clothed pussy as I continued swallowing Percy's cum. I pull away from Percy's cock before I use my right hand to jerk his cock. "Mm cum on my face Percy" I said to him as I feel a few spurts of his cum hitting my face.

 **Mm that was really hot Artemis. You swallowed a lot of cum. Mm I can't wait to join you in being addicted to Percy's cum. Poor Percy will have three cum hungry goddesses after him.**

I blushed bright gold as I scooped up the cum from my face and putting it into my mouth. I swallow all the cum and let out a loud moan in pleasure. _Mm I still want more of his cum._

 **Mm well since Percy offered to pay you back. Why don't you both go into the 69 position and pleasure each other?**

"I believe it's my turn to please you Moonbeam. I owe you something else also" Percy said to me with a wide grin. He comes up closely to me as he breathes on my ear with his hot breath. He licks my neck making me shiver a bit.

My eyes widened at what Percy was planning to do to me. I gasp and moaned loudly as I feel him bite down on my neck leaving a hickey making me blush deeply. _He really did that. Now everyone will be able to see it._ The thought of everyone finding out oddly turns me on more.

 **Now he marked you as his Artemis. You do know that everyone will have more than one though. Percy will have one from each of you.**

The thought of giving Percy more bites on his neck showing girls that he belongs to me sounds really tempting. "Wait Percy. Why don't we make each other feel good?" I said to him blushing furiously.

Percy looks at me before nodding. "Okay Moonbeam, do you want to be on top or bottom?" He asks me with a small smile.

"Mm I want to be on top Aqua boy" I said to him with a small grin.

"Okay Moonbeam let me lay down on the ground" He said to me with a small smile. He lays down onto the ground and waits for Artemis to crawl on top of him.

I bite my bottom lip as I unzip my shorts and take them off along with my panties revealing my bare pussy to him. I shiver a bit as I feel the cool air touching my bare skin. I get on top of Percy's body with my face near his crotch.

"Mm great now I'm going to drive you crazy Artemis" He said to me as he breathes on my wet pussy.

I let out a low moan as I grab Percy's cock with my soft hands getting it nice and hard.I gasp and moan a bit louder as I feel Percy touch my pussy sending pleasurable shivers throughout my body. I begin stroking his cock for a few minutes before taking it into my mouth and suck slowly teasing him a bit.

"Ooh yes just like that my perverted goddess" He said to me as he leans up and gives my pussy a slow teasingly lick.

I let out a moan as I begin bobbing my head up and down his cock taking more into my mouth until the tip touches the back of my throat. I suppressed my gag reflex and take his cock down my throat. I couldn't wait to have my belly filled with more of his cum.

Percy gasps and moans even louder when he felt Artemis take him down her throat. He leans his head up and pushes two fingers into her pussy slowly thrusting them. "Ooh I'm going to make you squirt moonbeam" He said to me in between moans and pants. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. He begins tongue fucking her pussy slowly at first before speeding up a bit. He grins widely as he begins teasing her ass with his right index finger.

My eyes widened as I felt Percy's tongue in my pussy, I pull his cock out of my mouth and let out a loud moan as he rubs my ass with his wet finger.

Percy sticks his tongue deeper into Artemis' pussy causing her to scream loudly. He pushes one of his fingers into my tight ass making me shudder a bit.

 **Ooh Percy attacking both your holes Artemis.**

I blush deeply at what Diana just said. I go back to deep throating his cock as I enjoy Percy giving me lots of pleasure. I bob my head up and down going even faster and harder. I grab his balls rolling them around in my hands.

Percy pushes his tongue even deeper as he feels her grab his balls. He pushes a second finger into her ass stretching it out a bit while he enjoys eating her out.

 _Ooh I'm really close to cumming._ I feel Percy's cock swell in my throat telling me that he's near also.

He lets out a loud moan into her pussy as he begins feeding Artemis his thick cum. The taste of Percy's cum sends me over the edge and I begin squirting all over his face.

Percy pulls his tongue out of her pussy panting heavily. He pulls his fingers out of her tight ass watching it close up right away. "Ooh you're milking me Artemis" He said to me.

I pulled his cock out of my mouth after making sure I squeezed out every last drop. _Mm I'm full with all the cum that I squeezed out of him._ I get off Percy and look down at him. I blushed bright gold seeing his face covered in my juices.

"Mm your juices taste pretty good. I might get addicted to it" He said to me as he licks his face until there's nothing left.

 **Ooh I can't wait until we go all the way with Percy. He's going to make us feel really good.**

I chew on my bottom lip, but nod at Diana. I rub my full belly as I grab my panties and put them on along with my shorts. "I had a really nice time Percy. Who knew that being perverted would be so much fun?" I said to him with a cheeky smile.

Percy laughs a bit at what Artemis just said. "Mm I agree. I love this perverted side of yours moonbeam. We'll have to do this again" He said smiling brightly at me. He grabs his boxers and puts them on along with his shorts. He puts on his shirt and buttons it up before he gives Artemis a loving kiss.

I kissed him back before pulling away. "Well since you got me addicted to your cum. You'll have to take responsibility" I said to him with a small grin.

Percy laughs a bit before nodding to me. "Okay Artemis I'll make sure to take responsibility for getting you addicted to my cum" he said to me. "Do you regret getting addicted?" He asks me a bit curious.

I look at Percy before shaking my head. "No I don't regret getting addicted to you Percy. I've been much happier" I said to him with a loving smile.

Percy nods to her. "That's good, I'm really enjoying my time with you Artemis." He said to me with a heart melting smile.

"I'm glad. Well I'll see you tomorrow Percy." I said to him before flashing to my chariot.

Time skip: 2 months later

Percy's POV

These past few months, I've been happier because of her hunters accepting me and also the two goddesses that love to show me affection. The last time I did anything sexual with either goddesses was two months ago, but both of them love asking me out to dates in the camp. Artemis told me that she's planning something special on my birthday. "Hello my lovely sun and moon goddess" Percy said to them with a small smile.

"Hello Percy, my sister and I will be going to Olympus for our monthly report. Thalia will be in charge" Artemis said to me.

 _Now that I look closer at her, she looks pretty agitated. I'm curious on how long before she loses her mind._ It's been two months since the last time she fed from me. I shake my head before looking at the goddesses before nodding to them. "Okay Artemis, I'll be waiting for you to get back" I said to her with a heart melting smile. I watch both goddesses flash out of the camp. I decide to go to my tent to rest, but I'm stopped by a group of hunters.

 _Thalia must be at the archery range._ I looked at each of the hunters until I stopped on Amber. During these two months my adoptive little sister has been very sweet to me, she kept me company whenever Artemis and Asteria leave to Olympus. We talked and played games with each other.

"Hmm hello, can I help you with something sisters?" I asked them tilting my head to the side a bit curious on what they wanted with me.

"Yes we need you to follow and help us with something in the forest" Pheobe said to me.

I think for a few minutes before nodding to her. "Okay Pheobe, I'll follow you into the forest" He said to her with a small smile.

Amber's POV

I watch my sisters lead big brother to his death helplessly. I tried to convince my sisters to abandon their plan, but all they saw was his gender and not the wonderful and sweet person inside him. I watch Percy walk to the tree where my sisters plan to pin him to. "Big brother wait" I yelled trying to get his attention, but my mouth is quickly covered by one of the older hunters. Tears leak out of my eyes as I'm forced to watch Big brother get pinned to the tree with arrows from the hunters.

I watch Atlanta walk over to Percy while holding two hunting knives in her hands. I closed my eyes not wanting to see big brother get killed.

Olympus

The gods sat around in a circle discussing about the demigods and monsters roaming around the earth. "So how's my son Artemis? Is he happy?" Poseidon asks his niece with a small smile.

Artemis opens her mouth to tell her uncle about Percy before the air gets cold and the voice of the oracle comes out of Asteria's mouth.

 **The hero of Olympus will be betrayed by the ones he calls sisters.**

 **Left alone to die unless the one he calls little sister helps him before it's too late.**

 **She will guide the sun and moon goddesses to the broken hero.**

 **Three goddesses that love him will help and heal his broken heart.**

 **The sun, moon, and another goddess will lose their virginity to the hero they all love together.**

Artemis' eyes widened at the prophecy that came out of her sister's mouth.

The throne was so quiet until the gods started to yell loudly.

"Quiet. Let's discuss the prophecy. Athena start us off " Zeus said loudly.

"The first part is talking about Percy being betrayed by the ones that he calls sisters. I think it's talking about my sister's hunters" Athena said to her father.

"You're right Athena. These past few months the hunters accepted Percy and called him brother." Artemis said to her sister with a small frown.

"I think the second part talks about Percy being left to die by the hunters, but there's a special hunter he calls little sister. She'll help Percy somehow." Athena said to everyone with a small frown.

Artemis thinks for a bit before her eyes widened. " I believe the one Percy calls little sister is Amber, one of my younger hunters who love talking and hanging out with him." She said to Athena.

Asteria wakes up and looks around noticing her sister's sad face. "What's wrong Arty?" She asks her. Artemis whispers to her sister about the prophecy. Asteria's thanks her sister before listening to Athena explain the prophecy.

"The third part is talking about Percy's little sister guiding Artemis and Asteria to Percy. I think she'll either run to them for help or she'll pray to Artemis and Asteria" Athena said to the gods.

Everyone nods to the wisdom goddess urging her to continue.

"The fourth part talks about three goddess who love Percy will help and heal his broken heart. Everyone should know two of the goddesses that love him since we've been betting on them, but I don't know who the third one is though" She said to everyone with a little laugh.

Everyone nods as they look at the sun and moon goddesses.

"The last part talks about Artemis, Asteria, and a random goddess losing their virginity to Percy together" Athena said to her father blushing lightly.

Zeus nods to Athena before turning his attention to Artemis and Asteria. "Do either of you know the unknown goddess?" He asks his daughters.

Artemis chews on her bottom lip a few times before answering. "I believe the third goddess is my Roman side father. She loves Percy" She said to him.

Everyone's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. "Niece, are you say that your roman side loves my son also?" Poseidon asks her.

Artemis nods to her uncle blushing bright gold. "Yes, she does. I planned to split ourselves during the full moon in two days" She said to him.

Percy's POV

I coughed up a bit of blood as I looked at the hunters with a frown. I couldn't believe that they plan to kill me. _I'm sorry my sun and moon goddess. I won't be able to keep my promise._ I look at my killer and give her a sad smile. "Why?" I asked her as I cough up more blood. I thought I got through to the hunters showing them not all men are scum, but it seems that they're stuck in their ways.

Atlanta looks down at me with a sneer. "You're a filthy male that tricked some of our sisters into being nice to you" She says to me as she uses her hunting knives to carve the words scum, rapist, pig, and many other words on the my body.

I screamed in pain as I felt my body get carved by the man hating hunter. _I'm going to have lots of scars on my body._ I watch as Atlanta pulls back away from me with a smile. I looked at each of the hunters until I came across Amber being held back. I smiled at my adoptive little sister before I looked at my killer.

"You don't have anything left to say?" Atlanta asks me as she pulls out a second hunting knife. I shake my head as I watch the hunter stab the knives into my chest.

Amber's POV

 _No big brother, don't die please. I love you too much._ I watch all of my sisters walk away and leave him bleeding to death on the tree. I quickly run to Percy to help him. "Don't close your eyes big brother" I said to him. I puke a bit from the sight of all the blood coming out of big brother's body. I stopped puking after a few seconds before I carefully pulled the arrows out of his body. I carefully lay him down onto the ground away from my puke.

"Amber I can feel myself dying. I'm not going to make it" Percy said to me as blood comes out of his mouth.

"Stop talking big brother. Don't worry I'll save you" I said to him as tears fell down my face. I know only two people who could save him. I pray to Lady Artemis and Asteria for help.

Olympus

Asteria's eyes widened when she hears a young voice asking for help. "I just got a prayer from a young girl" She said to her sister with a small frown.

"I'm guessing we got a prayer from the same girl" Artemis said to her sister shaking a bit in fear thinking about the prophecy.

Artemis and Asteria flashes out of the throne room to the forest.

Third Person POV

Artemis and Asteria arrived at the forest where they find a young girl over a bleeding body.

"Lady Artemis, Lady Asteria. Hurry big brother is barely staying awake" Amber said to the goddesses as she wipes the tears from her face.

Asteria quickly goes to Percy to check up on his condition. She cringes a bit seeing the words all over his body. "You did a good job taking care of him Amber. I'm going to take over and flash him to my palace to treat him" She said to the young girl with a small smile.

Amber blushes lightly at the compliment that the sun goddess gave her.

Artemis looks down at Percy's bleeding body as tears comes out of her eyes. She turns her attention back to her young hunter. "Amber go back to the camp. We'll let you know when Percy is healed" She said to her with a strained smile.

Asteria carefully wraps her arms around Percy's bloody body and flashes away to her palace. She lays Percy on a bed and starts to heal him. She decided that the knives need to come out first. She carefully pulls the hunting knives out of his chest. She cringes as Percy screams in pain while she works on his body.

"P-Please let me die Asteria." He said to the sun goddess panting a bit.

Asteria cries as Percy begs her to let him die. "I can't do that Percy. Arty's heart will break if I let you die" She said to him as tears slid down her face.

Percy's starts to close his eyes as he feels his life leaving him. "I'm sorry" He said to Asteria as he closes his eyes completely.

Asteria stops completely when she hears the monitor flat line telling her that Percy is dead. "I'm not going to lose you Percy. My sister and I love you too much" She said loudly as she takes out a defibrillator and presses them onto his chest. "Clear" She said loudly as she looks at the monitor. She frowns a bit at her failure. "Clear" She said again. She sighs a bit as she sees the monitor not showing a flat line anymore. "Mortals are really amazing coming up with machines to revive people" She said to herself.

She begins tending to Percy's body while he's knocked out. She cleans up all the blood and pours ambrosia enhanced water all over the deep carvings. She watches the demigod's body heal up, but not all the way. "Percy will have scars on his body, but at least he's alive" She said to her in happiness. She looks down at the big scar over his chest and gently rub it. She leaves the room to let Percy rest.

Artemis rushes towards her sister. "How is he Asteria?" She asks her sister worried for Percy.

"At first he was in a lot of pain. He begged me to let him die." She said to Artemis with a sad smile. "He died a minute later. I revived him with something amazing from the mortals" She said to her sister with a small smile.

"I'm glad he's fine now. Thanks for saving his life Asteria" Artemis said to her sister with a grateful smile.

"Of course I did it for you and me. I told him that your heart would break if I let him die" Asteria said to her sister with a small smile.

Artemis blushes bright gold at what her sister told Percy. "When can we see Percy?" She asks Asteria. "Hmm you can see him tomorrow, but I don't know if he'll be awake" She said to her sister.

Artemis nods at her sister. "I should let Amber know that her big brother will be fine now and that she could visit him tomorrow" She said smiling brightly at her sister.

The next day came quickly, Artemis and Amber made their way to Percy's room. Asteria smiles a bit at her sister and the cute little hunter. "Okay both of you can go inside" She said to them as she opens the door.

They walk into the room immediately seeing Percy asleep on the bed. Amber looks at her big brother's body noticing the very big scar on his chest making her cry a bit.

Artemis sits down on one of the chairs near the bed. She grabs his hand rubbing it softly. "I'm sorry about what my hunters did to you Percy." She said to him as tears slid down her face and land on his hand. She traces a finger over the scar on his chest, she couldn't sleep at all today after she did her moon duty. "Someone wanted to see you Percy. She misses you very much" She said to the sleeping demigod.

Amber sits down right next to Artemis. "Big brother I miss you a lot. Some of the other younger hunters miss you too, but they won't say anything at all" She said to him with a small smile.

Asteria smiles a bit as she watches Artemis and her little hunter talk to Percy. "See Percy you have many love ones so don't give up" She said softly to herself.

Time skip: A week after Percy 'died'

Artemis visited Percy everyday along with Diana after she gained her own body three days ago. She haven't given up hope that Percy will wake up. She grabs Percy's hand and squeezes it a little before telling him what she did yesterday. She was about to let go of his hand when she felt hers being squeezed making her eyes widened. "Percy you're awake!" She yelled at him happily.

Percy eyes open slowly until he sees Artemis, he gives her a small smile. "W-where am I?" He asks the moon goddess as he doesn't recognizes the place he's in. He notices a beautiful goddess that he never seen before next to Artemis.

"You're in my sister's palace where she saved and healed you" Artemis said to him softly. He nods to her as he looks at Amber standing on the other side of Artemis.

"Big brother I'm so happy that you're awake" Amber said to him as tears of happiness comes out of her eyes and slides down her face.

Asteria walks into Percy's room noticing that everyone looks really happy making her curious. Her eyes widened when she heard Percy's voice. "Welcome back to the living Percy. Don't ever scare me like that again" She said to him sternly before smiling brightly at him.

Percy nods to the angry sun goddess. "By the way who is the beautiful goddess next to moonbeam?" He asks Asteria a bit curious.

Diana blushes deeply at what Percy said about her. "Oh I'm Diana the roman side of Artemis" She said to him smiling a bit.

"Ooh I'm Percy. It's nice to meet you Diana" He said to her with a heart melting smile.

Asteria laughs a bit as she checks over Percy's body making sure everything is good to go for him. "You know that you woke up a day before your birthday Percy" She said to him with a small grin.

"So how long have I was sleeping for?" He asks Asteria tilting his head to the side.

Asteria flinches a bit at his question before answering. "I believe it's been a week since your death" She said to him with a small frown. She smiles a bit nodding to herself as she finishes looking over his body.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asks Asteria with a small frown.

"Nope everything is good to go. Your body healed up nicely, but you'll have scars" Asteria said to him with a sad smile. He smiles a bit at the sun goddess. "It's okay I'm alive" He said to her softly.

"Well I recommend you to stay in the bed until tomorrow. Artemis, Diana, and I have a very special gift for your birthday" Asteria said to him with a wide grin.

Artemis and Diana faces turn bright gold at what Asteria just told Percy.

Asteria giggles a bit before looking down at Percy. "Okay tomorrow I will take you to Artemis' palace when I clear you" She said to him with a small smile. She leans down and gives him a kiss on the left cheek.

Amber walks up to Percy and hugs his body gently. "I love you big brother" She whispers to him softly.

"I miss you Aqua boy." Artemis whispers to him as she gives his right cheek a kiss.

Diana walked up to Percy and decided to do something more bolder than the other goddesses. She gives Percy a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back. "I wanted to do that for a long time" She said to him with a wide grin.

Percy blushed bright red as he touches his lips that Diana kissed. He grins a bit before nodding to her. "Well that was a nice kiss from a beautiful goddess" He said to her teasingly.

Percy's POV

I couldn't sleep much because all I see are the hunters attacking me and laughing at my pain. I shudder a bit as I close my eyes again and try to sleep. _I hope I get over this fear._ After I failed to go back to sleep, I decided to stay up until Asteria comes to my room in a couple of hours. Two hours later I hear the door of my room open making me smile a bit. "Good morning Asteria" I said to the sun goddess with a small smile.

Asteria looks at me with a small smile. "I see that you're awake. Couldn't sleep because of excitement for your birthday?" She said to me teasingly with a small grin.

I frown a bit as I shake my head. "No, I couldn't sleep because of nightmares" I said to her with a strained smile.

Asteria looks down at me with a small frown as she checks over my body. "Oh what were they about?" She asks me a bit curious.

"The hunters attacking me and laughing at my pain" I said to her fearfully.

Asteria's eyes widened at what Percy just told her. " You're scared of the hunters because of what they did to you.

I nod to the sun goddess. "Please don't tell Amber. It would break her heart if she found out that I was forcing myself to talk to her" I pleaded to Asteria.

"Okay Percy I won't tell her, but she'll find out when she sees you shy away from her affections" Asteria said to me.

I sigh a bit before nodding to her. "I think it would be best if I tell her right away instead of her thinking that I hate her" I said to Asteria.

Asteria nods to me with a small smile. "Yes I think so too. She would understand why you can't show any affection to her" She said to me.

I watch Asteria flash out of my room and come back with Amber. I swallow a bit as I look at my adoptive little sister with a forced smile.

"Lady Asteria said that you wanted to talk to me" Amber said to me with a small smile.

I bite my bottom lip a few times before nodding to the younger girl. "Y-yes I want to tell you something very important" I said to her as a few tears leaks out of my eyes. I tell her about the nightmares and that I won't be able to return her affections for a bit until my fear goes away.

Amber nods a bit to me. "Okay big brother I understand. I'll hold back until you're better" She said to me with a small smile. I give her a sad smile as I see tears leaking out of eyes.

Asteria watches the heartbreaking scene with a small frown. "I'm sure Percy will be back to normal Amber. He'll give you plenty of hugs" She said to the hunter. I nod thanks to Asteria.

Amber looks at me and nods. "Can I have one last hug until you're ready big brother?" She asks looking hopeful at me.

"Okay one last hug until I'm ready to see hunters without being scared." I said to my cute little sister. I open my arms and pull amber in hugging her gently. I didn't like making Amber cry at all so I decided to negotiate with her.

Amber hugs me tightly and cries on my shoulder making it wet with her tears. She pulls away from me and sniffles a bit.

"Mm I'll make you a deal. When you come to camp half-blood and change your clothes. I"ll be happy to shower you in affection Amber" I said to her with a small smile.

Amber smiles brightly nodding at me. "I can do that big brother. I'll ask Lady Artemis if I can change clothes when we come to the camp" She said to me.

"Mm I'm sure Arty will let you do that since she knows that you love Percy" Asteria said to Amber with a soft smile.

"I see you next time at camp Amber and tell the other younger hunters the same" I said smiling brightly at her.

Amber nods to me before turning her attention back to Asteria. "I'm ready to go Lady Asteria" She said to her. Asteria nods as she touches the young hunter's shoulder before flashing away.

I sigh a bit as I wait for Asteria to come back. I smile a bit seeing the sun goddess back. "I'm ready to leave this room Asteria" I said to her laughing a bit.

Asteria nods to him. "Well you're good enough to leave now Percy, but I want you to try being careful" She said to me.

I nod at the sun goddess before I start to stretch my arms out and let out a yawn. I grab my shirt and pants before putting them on. I sighed a bit as I looked down at my torn up shirt and pants that Atlanta ripped before she tortured me. I get off the bed and walk over to Asteria.

"We better hurry up. Arty and Diana have been waiting for us all morning" She said to me with a small smile.

I laugh a bit before nodding to the sun goddess. "Okay lets go Asteria" I said to her with a small smile. She touches my shoulder and flashes us into Artemis' palace.

Third Person POV

"Surprise. Happy Birthday Percy" Artemis, Asteria, and Diana yelled to him with a small smile on each of their faces.

Percy looks at each of the goddesses before nodding to them. "Thanks moonbeam, sunshine, and Diana" He said to the three goddesses with a heart melting smile.

The three goddesses blushed bright gold as their knees buckled from the smile Percy gave them. They looked at each other before nodding, all of them silently agreeing that smile only belonged to them.

He walks to each goddess and gives her a hug starting with Artemis until he ends up with Diana. "Asteria told me that while I was sleeping, you visited me everyday moonbeam" He said to Artemis with a loving smile.

Artemis blushes deeply but nods to him. "Yes I was really worried about you." She said to him with a small smile.

He nods to her before turning his attention back to all three goddesses. "So what's this special gift you all wanted to give me?" He asks them tilting his head to the side a bit curious. He notices that each of the goddesses look nervous and their faces are a dark shade of gold. He patiently waits for someone to answer him.

"W-well all three of us love you Percy and we want you to take our virginity" Artemis said to him blushing furiously and stammering.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just said to him. He looks at each of the goddesses silently asking them if what Artemis just said is true. He blushes deeply as each goddesses nod to him. "I see. I would be honored to take your virginity" He said to all three goddesses with a small smile.

All three goddesses let out a breath of relief that Percy wants to take their virginity.

Lemon start

Artemis couldn't hold herself back anymore, so she pushes Percy down onto the bed. "I'm sorry Percy, but I have been holding myself back until today. Now I can't hold it in anymore" She said to him panting a bit. She gives his neck a gentle lick before she leaves another hickey.

Percy gasped loudly when he felt Artemis bite down on the left side of his neck leaving another hickey. He blushed deeply as he touched the new hickey that Artemis just gave him.

She grinned a bit as she looked at the two hickeys that she gave him. She uses her hands to explore his body, she spends a lot of time tracing her fingers on the scars. She rips Percy's shirt off and looks down at the big scar on his chest. She leans down and gently uses her tongue to lick the scar while she takes his pants off along with his boxers revealing his semi-hard cock. She kisses down his body until she reaches his cock, she grins a bit as she gives the drooling head a gentle kiss.

"Ooh Arty is really going for it. I'm going to join in now" Asteria said to Diana before she walked to Percy and sat down on the bed. The sun goddess leans down and captures his lips in a searing hot kiss. She looks down at Percy's neck noticing two hickeys on his left side. She decides to give him two hickeys on his right side. _Mm his neck is going to be full of hickeys when Diana gets her turn._

Artemis moves a bit to the side, so that Diana can join in the fun. She takes Percy's cock into her mouth moaning at the taste she had to restrain herself from because of the plan. She begins sucking on his cock feeling it get harder in her mouth, she couldn't wait for him to fill her empty stomach with lots of his delicious cum. She takes more of his cock into her mouth until she reaches all the way to the base causing Percy to let out a loud moan. She breathes in his scent happily as she begins bobbing her head up and down on his thick cock.

"Wow sis you're a natural. You really want Percy's cum. Such a perverted goddess you are" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a wide grin. She takes off her shirt and bra revealing double d breasts. "Mm why don't you suck on these Percy?" She suggests to him with a lewd grin.

Percy blushes deeply but nods to her. He licks his lips a few times before he begins sucking on the sun goddess' right nipple. He switches between the nipples causing Asteria to let out loud moans.

Diana decides to join Artemis next to Artemis, she leans down and lathers each of Percy's sweaty balls in her saliva with her tongue. "Mm you're pretty sweaty down here. I guess it's because you haven't bathed in a week while sleeping" She said to Percy as she takes one of his balls into her mouth and begins to suck on it enjoying the taste. She pulls out after getting the ball nice and wet before moving on to the other one. "Artemis seems not to mind sucking on your unwashed cock." She said to Percy as she points to the obvious happy moon goddess.

Artemis blushes bright gold at what Diana just said about her, but doesn't stop sucking Percy's cock. She moves her head up and down faster and harder. She pulls her mouth off Percy's cock and strokes it a little. "I'm only your dirty goddess Percy" She said to him lustfully as she goes back to sucking him off. She could feel his cock swell up making her squeal on the inside. She bobs her head even faster until she feels the first spurts of cum going into her mouth until it's completely full. She pulls off his cock and swallows all the cum in her mouth. Her eyes roll up a bit and her tongue slips out of her mouth as she cums after swallowing so much of Percy's seed. _I missed this feeling so much._

"Mm Artemis you look like you died and went to heaven. You even soaked through your shorts" Diana said to the moon goddess teasingly with a wide grin.

"I agree with Diana sis" Asteria says to Artemis in between moans and moans as Percy sucks on her nipples.

Artemis blushes three different shades of gold as she looks down at her soaked shorts. She takes them off along with her panties showing her wet pussy. "Both of you shut up. You'll both find out why this happened to me soon enough" She said to them with a wide grin. She moves off the bed and watches Percy suck on her sister's nipples like a baby.

Percy continues sucking on Asteria's nipples before he decides to bite down on each of them causing a loud scream to escape from the sun goddess' mouth.

Diana moves and takes Artemis' spot to pleasure Percy. She leans down and takes his cock into her mouth moaning loudly at the taste of his cum. _Now I know why Artemis got addicted to his cum, it's really delicious. I think I just found my new favorite thing to drink._ She pushes Percy's thick cock deeper into her mouth until the tip hits the back of her throat causing her to gag a bit. It takes her awhile to relax her gag reflex and let Percy's cock slide down her tight throat.

Percy pulls away from Asteria's nipples as he lets out a few loud moans as the roman goddess deep throats him. "Oh god this feels really amazing Diana. Go a bit faster" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Diana nods to Percy as she bobs her head up and down his cock faster as she enjoys the moans he lets out. She moves her right hand down to Percy's balls and plays with them while she sucks him up.

Artemis watches Diana deep throat Percy's cock grinning a bit. She sits down on the opposite of Asteria and grabs Percy's hand. She places his near her wet pussy wanting him to pleasure her too.

Percy looks at Artemis before inserting one of his fingers into her wet pussy. He inserts a second finger and starts moving them inside her slowly at first before speeding up. He could feel himself near his climax making him shudder a bit. "Diana I'm close" He said to the roman goddess as he continues moving his fingers in and out of Artemis at a much faster rate.

Diana's eyes widened but nods a bit. She couldn't wait to fill her belly with Percy's cum just like Artemis. She feels the cock in her throat swell up signaling that he's about to blow. She moves her head up and down even faster causing him to cum, she moans loudly as her throat gets filled up with his seed. She pulls his cock out of her mouth until just the tip is left inside. She strokes his cock and lets him fill her mouth with his cum. She waits for her mouth to be completely filled before she swallows everything. All the cum she swallowed, it triggers her own orgasm. She soaks her panties and shorts with her juices. She pulls the tip of his cock out of her mouth panting a bit.

"W-well how was it Diana? You look just like me when I came from swallowing his cum" Artemis said to Diana with a teasing grin. She lets out a loud moan as Percy fingers her pussy. She clenches her pussy around Percy's fingers and lets out a loud scream as she soaks them in her cum.

Diana pants heavily as she looks over at Artemis. "Mm you were right. His cum is really delicious. I think that I'm addicted just like you" She said to the moon goddess giggling a bit.

Percy pulls his fingers out of Artemis' pussy slowly before bringing them up to his mouth and lick them clean of her juices.

"Mm I guess it's my turn to join the cum hungry goddess club" Asteria said to both Diana and her sister as she licks her lips a few times.

Artemis and Diana blushed bright gold at what Asteria just called them, but they couldn't disagree. They're addicted to Percy's cum and wanted more.

"So who will lose their virginity first after I suck Percy off?" Asteria asks the other goddesses.

Diana smiles a bit as she points to Artemis. "I think Artemis should go since she loved Percy first" She said to Asteria.

Asteria nods to Diana before turning her attention to the blushing moon goddess. "Is that okay with you Artemis?" She asks her sister with a small smile.

Artemis chews on her bottom lip a few times. "I wouldn't mind losing mine first" She said blushing deeply and stuttering a bit. _I get to be Percy's first!_

"Hmm you look really happy sis. Could it be because you get to have Percy's virginity?" Asteria asks Artemis teasingly with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes deeply and stutters a bit as she nods. She leans down and gives Percy a passionate kiss.

Percy licks Artemis' lips and nibbles on them a bit. "Mm I'm happy that you get to be my first moonbeam" He said to her with a small smile.

Artemis looks away trying to hide her blush, but on the inside she's jumping up and down in happiness. She touched her lips feeling where Percy licked and nibbled.

"Aww that's really cute" Diana said gushing a bit. "We're going to be walking bowlegged tomorrow." She said to Artemis and Asteria with a lewd grin.

Asteria grins widely nodding at Diana. "Yes, but it will be worth all the teasing" She said to both goddesses imagining herself having a hard time walking.

"Ooh definitely I agree with you Asteria" Diana said to the sun goddess.

Asteria leans down and gives Percy's cock a long lick from base to tip tasting some of his left over cum. She makes sure his cock is clean before she takes the tip into her mouth. She sucks gently on the tip of his cock and laps at the opening with her tongue. She smiles a bit watching Percy's expression before she starts to take more of his cock into her mouth slowly until the tip touches the back of her throat. She relaxes her gag reflex and takes his cock down her throat. _Mm he's stretching my throat._ She lets out a loud moan causing vibrations to go through his cock.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as he feels the sun goddess deep throat his cock. He squirms around a bit as he moves one of hands down to Asteria's head to rub it gently showing his appreciation.

"Aww no fair, you didn't rub our head when we sucked you off" Diana said to Percy pouting a bit.

Percy laughs a bit at how Diana sounds childish, but he decides to spoil her a bit. He uses his other hand to rub her head gently. He pulls his hand away from the roman goddess causing her to pout a bit. He turns his attention to Artemis and gently rubs her head. "Mm so both of you like being rubbed on your head?" He asks them with a cheeky grin.

Artemis lets out a small moan as Percy rubs her head. That feels nice. _I wouldn't mind him rubbing my head everyday when we're together._ She blushes bright gold, but nods to Percy's question.

"Yes I do like being rubbed on my head. It felt really good Percy" Diana said to him with a small smile.

Asteria pulls off Percy's cock as she decides to do something a bit more kinky. She licks her right index finger getting it nice and wet for what she's planning to do to Percy. She moves the wet finger down to Percy's ass and gently rubs it while she goes back to sucking him off.

Percy gasps and moans even louder feeling something wet touch his ass. He's going to go crazy from all the pleasure he's receiving from the horny goddesses.

Asteria continues sucking on his thick cock while she teases his hole. She gently pushes her wet finger into Percy's ass until it sinks in all the way. She waits for a bit before she starts to finger his tight ass giving him more pleasure.

Artemis blushes deeply as she watches her sister finger Percy's ass. _That's really dirty, but for some reason I find the perverted act really hot._

Asteria feels Percy's cock swell up in her throat while she continues fingering his ass moving in and out faster. _Mm I wonder if I can make him cum by touching his special place._ She pushes her finger deeper into his ass until she finds his pushes her finger on his prostate causing him to scream loudly and cum down her throat. She pulls his cock out of her throat and waits for her mouth to get filled completely. She swallowed all the cum that filled her mouth moaning loudly as she climaxes from the taste.

"Mm that was really hot especially when you fingered his butt Asteria" Diana said to the sun goddess licking her lips a few times.

"Mm looks like I joined the Percy's cum hungry goddess club" Asteria said loudly as she takes off her soaked shorts and panties. "You look like you're interested in what I just did Arty. You know there's another more kinky thing you can do there right?" She said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis blushes furiously as she looks at her sister, she's a bit curious on what she means. She leans down and gives Percy a loving kiss.

Percy's face turns crimson red at what Asteria is implying. "You don't mean 'that' right Asteria" He said to her as he pants a bit.

"Ooh yeah when I was male. I enjoyed being rimmed" Asteria said to him with a lewd grin. She sees her sister's questioning look. "It means being licked in the butt Artemis instead of using the finger like me. Trust me being licked there feels really amazing to guys." She said to her.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold at what her sister just said. She rubs her thighs together as she feels herself getting turned on more.

"Mm it will make Percy scream loudly and cum a lot" Asteria said to her sister with a wide grin. "Well you can do that another day, but now it's time for us to lose our virginity" She said to Artemis with a small smile.

Artemis couldn't believe that she's actually thinking about rimming Percy, but shakes her head a bit. _Mm it does sound really hot going by what Asteria just said, but I'll do it next time I see Percy._ She decides that she wants to be on top of him, so that she feels in control. She climbs on top of Percy's body and rubs her wet pussy along his cock causing her to let out a loud moan.

"Mm okay Arty. You need to grab Percy's cock and angle it at your pussy. Then you slowly and gently lower yourself down onto him." Asteria explains to her sister with a small smile.

Artemis nods at her sister as she grabs Percy's cock and angles it at her pussy. She slowly lowers herself onto Percy's cock, she gasps loudly as she feels the tip slipping into her tight pussy.

Percy moves both his hands to Artemis' breasts giving them a gentle rub. He moans loudly feeling more of his cock slipping into her pussy.

Artemis continues to lower herself down onto Percy taking more of his thick cock into her pussy until the tip stops.

"Okay sis you're doing a good job. Now this is the part where you'll be in pain, but it will go away after a bit" Asteria said to her sister.

Artemis chews her bottom lip as she nods to her sister. She pulls up a bit before slamming down fast and screaming loudly in pain. She sees ichor leaking out of her pussy. _Oh god it hurts a lot._ Tears leak out of her eyes from the pain of losing her virginity.

 _"_ Well congrats on losing your virginity sis. Now you just have to adjust to Percy's size and until you don't feel any pain" Asteria said to Artemis smiling brightly at her.

"You're really tight moonbeam" Percy said to her in between moans and pants. He feels his cock being rubbed by her inner walls making him shiver a bit. He continues rubbing her breasts as he waits for her to move.

"Mm well she was a 4000 year old virgin Percy" Asteria said to him giggling a bit.

Artemis blushes deeply at what her sister just said. "You're really big Percy. You're stretching my poor pussy wide open" She said to him moaning loudly. _The pain is gone now. I'm starting to feel really good._ She begins moving up and down his big cock slowly at first before she speeds up a bit. She pulls halfway off his cock before slamming back down hard causing her to scream loudly in pleasure. "Oh god this feels really amazing." She said loudly as she rides Percy even harder and wilder.

"Mm she's getting really into it don't you think Asteria" Diana said to the sun goddess as she reaches down and begins to rub herself while watching Artemis go crazy.

Asteria grins widely nodding to Diana. "Yes she seems to be going crazy, but I can't wait for sis to get her first creampie" She said to the roman goddess.

Artemis continues riding Percy's cock going even harder and deeper. _Oh god I'm losing my mind._ She could feel her climax really near, so she speeds up even faster.

"Oh god Artemis you're squeezing me so tight" Percy moans her name loudly as he bucks his hips forcing his cock even deeper into her pussy. He feels himself very near making him squirm around a bit.

"Ooh I'm cumming" Artemis moans loudly as she slams down one last time very hard, her body shudders as he cums all over Percy's cock. She feels Percy's cock twitching in her pussy signaling that he's very near.

"Ooh I'm cumming moonbeam" Percy moans her nickname loudly as he begins filling her pussy with his hot thick seed.

Artemis' eyes roll up to the back of her head and her tongue comes out. She just had another climax after being creampied by Percy. "Ooh you're filling up my womb Percy" She moans his name loudly. She pulls off his cock after her womb gets filled two more times. She whines a bit as she feels some cum rush out of her pussy, she puts her hand down to keep the cum inside.

"Mm so how you like your first creampie Arty?" Asteria asks her sister with a lewd grin.

Artemis pants heavily as she looks at her sister. "It's the best feeling in the world" She said to her sister as she moves away and sits down on a chair.

Asteria grins widely nodding at her sister. "Well that's good. Now aren't you happy that you accepted your perverted side Arty?" She asks the moon goddess.

Artemis brings her cum covered fingers up to her mouth and licks them clean. "Yes, I'm really happy. We all get to love Percy." She said to her sister with a small smile.

"Mm that's good Artemis, but you know there's plenty of different ways to have fun. Like for example sucking Percy off in a public place with the possibility of getting caught." Diana said to the moon goddess.

Artemis blushes furiously as she feels herself getting turned on at the thought of sucking Percy off in public. _Mm maybe I'll do that with him at camp half-blood._ She really turned into a perverted goddess, but she doesn't really care at all as long as Percy and her are happy.

Asteria looks down at Percy's cock before taking it into her mouth to get it nice and hard. She pulls his cock out of her mouth after getting him hard again. "Percy I want you to fuck me doggy-style" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She gets onto all fours and waves her ass at him.

Percy blushes deeply at what Asteria just said to him, but he nods to her. He gets behind Asteria and rubs his cock against her pussy teasing her a bit. "Do you want me to go slowly and slam all the way inside quickly?" He asks the sun goddess.

Asteria bites on her bottom lip to think for a few minutes before deciding to go with the second option. "I want you to slam all the way inside and get it over with Percy" She said to him.

Percy nods to Asteria before positioning his cock at her pussy. He pushes the tip inside of her pussy slowly and slamming the rest all the way inside causing her to scream loudly in pain. He sees ichor leaking out of her pussy.

"Oh shit that was really painful. Let me catch my breath and adjust to your size Percy" Asteria said to him as tears leaked out of her eyes. She waits for a bit before she begins pushing herself back against Percy. "Mm you can start fucking me silly Percy" She said to him huskily.

Percy nods to her as he pulls halfway out before slamming back inside very hard. He begins fucking her tight pussy slowly at first teasing her a bit more. "Mm look your sister is watching you get fucked Asteria" He whispers into her ears huskily. He continues fucking her pussy going a bit faster and rougher. He gives her ass a nice gentle spanking while he fucks her pussy hard. _Mm lets see how you like having your ass played with Asteria._ He grins widely as he licks one of his fingers and sticks it into her ass slowly.

Asteria's eyes widened as she feels her tight ass being stretched around Percy's finger making her moan loudly. "Ooh you naughty boy playing with my ass" She said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy continues fucking Asteria's pussy going even rougher while he starts to finger her ass giving her more pleasure. "Mm of course, but I bet you would love for me to rip your ass open with my cock. You wouldn't be able to sit down for a few days" he said to her lustfully. He sticks a second finger into her ass stretching it out a bit more.

Asteria bites her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming as he stretches her ass with another finger. _Ooh I'm really close and I can't wait for my creampie._ "Yes I would love that, but we'll have to rest after you take Diana's virginity" She said to him in between moans and screams.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Percy said to her sister. "That would be pretty painful, but also hot to do" She said to herself. She wouldn't care about being able to sit down for a few days. She squirms around a bit as she watches her sister getting fucked hard.

Diana grins widely as she looks at Artemis. "Ooh you're thinking about what Percy just said" She asks the moon goddess teasingly. She herself was thinking about having her anal virginity taken another day though.

Artemis face turns bright gold, but she nods to Diana. "Yes I'm interested in it, but I'll have to do that another day since Percy will need to rest after taking your virginity" She said to the roman goddess.

Diana nods to her. "Mm that's true, but you know that Percy is going to be at Camp half-blood until his fear of them is gone." She said to Artemis with a small frown. Yesterday she noticed how Percy looked at Amber before forcing himself to talk to her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to have fun with him when I come to camp with my hunters" Artemis said to Diana with a lewd grin. "I'm curious though what new title will I get now that I lost my virginity" She said to her.

"Mm I taught you too well, but I like this perverted side of you. I'm sure Percy likes it a lot also" Diana said to the moon goddess with a wide grin. "Hmm we'll see when the fates come after we convince Percy to accept godhood the next time he's offered" She said to Artemis with a small smile.

Artemis laughs a bit at what Diana just said to her. "Mm I like my perverted side too" She said to Diana as she watches her sister get fucked silly.

Percy gasps and moans even louder feeling his cock being squeezed tightly by Asteria's pussy. "Oh god you're gripping me so hard Sunshine" He said to her as he feels his climax really near.

"Of course I'm making sure you fill my womb with lots of your cum Percy" She said to him as she cums hard. She stays still as she rides out her orgasm.

"Gah I'm cumming Asteria" Percy moans her name loudly one last time as he pushes his cock as deep as he could and unloads into her pussy.

"Ooh I just came again from being creampied by you Percy" Asteria said to him as she feels her womb get filled with his thick cum. She grips his cock making sure he empties out everything before letting go.

Percy pants heavily as he pulls out of her cum filled pussy. He watches his cum rush out of her pussy blushing deeply at the large amount he pumped into her. He pulls his fingers out of her ass before he lays down onto his back.

Diana crawls onto the bed. "You can stay like that Percy. I'm going to ride you like Artemis until my pussy gets creamed by you" She said to him with a lewd grin. She grabs his cum covered cock and takes it into her mouth to clean it up. She starts to suck on his cock to get it hard for the last time. She positions herself over his big cock in reverse. "This is called Reverse cow girl Artemis" She said to the moon goddess. She lowers herself onto his cock with the tip going into her pussy.

Artemis watches Diana closely as she takes Percy's tip into her pussy. "So what I did was called cow girl then?" She asks the roman goddess tilting her head to the side.

Diana nods to Artemis. "Yes that's right Artemis" She said to her as she looks over at Percy. "I'm going to go all the way down right away to get it over with Percy" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She moves her hands down to his legs to support herself before slamming her waist down to the base and screaming loudly in pain. She watches inchor leak out of her pussy as she waits for the pain to go away.

"Damn you're as tight as Artemis" Percy said to Diana as he feels his cock being squeezed tightly. He gives her ass a gentle spanking while he waits for the roman goddess to start riding him.

Diana gasps and moans loudly feeling Percy spank her ass making her shudder a bit. "Ooh do that again Percy. That felt nice" She said to him lustfully as she begins riding him fast and hard not bothering to go slow. She wanted to feel him cum inside her.

Percy blushes deeply at what Diana just said to him, but he nods to her. He gives her ass another spanking, but this time a bit harder while she rides his cock.

"Yes just like that Percy" Diana moans his name loudly as she continues riding his cock going rougher and deeper. She pulls off half-way before slamming back down extremely hard causing herself to scream loudly in pleasure. She starts to ride him more wildly as she gets closer to her orgasm.

Percy feels his climax really near making him shiver a bit. "Ooh I"m really close Diana" He said to her in between moans and pants. He sneaks one of his wet fingers into her ass to give her more pleasure and to get her to cum before him.

"Oh god I'm cumming" Diana moans loudly as she slams down hard one last time and cums all over Percy's cock. She clenches around Percy's cock making sure he cums inside her.

Percy moans loudly as he begins unloading his thick seed into her pussy. _She's trying to milk me._

Diana's eyes roll to the back of her head, her tongue slips out as she cums again from being creampied by Percy. She feels her womb being filled with his cum. She doesn't let go of Percy until he lets out everything into her.

"Thanks for the wonderful birthday gift girls" Percy said to the goddesses with a goofy grin. He pulls Diana off his cock and lays her down onto his left side.

Lemon End

Artemis winces a bit as she crawls onto Percy's body and lays down on his chest. "Mm this was definitely worth being teased by everyone" She said giggling a bit.

"I agree with you Arty" Asteria said to her sister as she lays down on the right side of Percy.

"I love all of you" Percy said to them with a heart melting smile. He wraps his arms around each of the goddesses while he gives Artemis a passionate kiss.

"We love you too Percy" The three goddesses said to him before closing their eyes to rest.

Percy smiles brightly as he closes his eyes and rests.

Night time came and Artemis gets off the bed. "Mm yep definitely worth walking weird" She said to herself laughing a bit as she gets dressed.

Percy opens his eyes looking over at Artemis. "Mm going to go ride your chariot moon beam?" He asks her with a small smile.

"Yes I am Aqua boy, but don't worry I'll be back to cuddle with you until tomorrow" Artemis said to him happily.

Percy nods to the moon goddess. _I didn't have any nightmares when I went to sleep._ He smiles a bit as he looks over at the goddesses sleeping on each side of him. He gives each of them a kiss on the forehead before going back to sleep.

Morning came quickly, Artemis finally finished her job and decided to cuddle with Percy until he has to leave to camp. She wraps her arms around his body as she lays down on his chest.

Percy wakes up and looks down at his chest noticing the moon goddess laying there. "Morning moonbeam." He said to Artemis with a small smile.

"Morning Percy. I hope you had a nice sleep" She said smiling brightly at him. She kisses the scar on his chest before tracing it with her right index finger.

"Mm yes I didn't have any nightmares when I went to sleep" Percy said to her happily with a small smile. "You know I don't blame you right?" He said to Artemis.

"I know, but it was my hunters that did this to you. I'll have to punish them for killing you" She said to him with a small frown.

"Mm I think you should just let it go. Yesterday was one of the best birthdays I ever had and not to mention I have three beautiful goddesses as lovers" Percy said to her with a small smile.

"You're too nice Percy, but I guess I can let my hunters go without any punishments since I had the time of my life yesterday" Artemis said to him with a cheeky smile.

Percy laughs a bit as he lifts Artemis' head and gives her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Percy you need to stop or I'll get turned on and we'll never leave the bed" Artemis said to him with a small grin.

Percy nods to her. "Well we can always have some fun at camp" He said to Artemis teasingly with a lewd grin. He gives her ass a gentle hit.

Asteria groans as she wakes up slowly until she's fully awake. "Morning Percy, Arty. We'll have to leave before I go ride my chariot" She said to them as she gets off the bed.

Percy nods to the sun goddess. "Okay let me get dressed before all of you take me to camp" He said to them. He pulls Artemis off his chest and places her on the bed. He gets off the bed and gathers his clothes on the floor. "Mm good job ripping my shirt moonbeam" He said to her with a teasing grin as he puts his boxers and shorts on.

Artemis blushed bright gold as she looks at the ripped up shirt. "I'll go get one from your tent at my hunt" She said to him with a small smile. She flashes to the hunt and takes one of Percy's shirt before flashing back to her palace. She hands him one of his shirts that he has at her camp.

Percy walks over to Artemis and gives her a kiss as a thank you. He quickly puts his shirt on and nods to himself.

"Wake up Diana we have to take Percy to camp" Artemis said to the roman goddess.

Diana wakes up and looks around noticing that everyone is off the bed. "Ooh I forgot about that" She said as she rubs the back of her head. She puts on her clothes and walks over to Percy. She gives him a kiss on the lips. She pulls away after a few seconds. "That's your morning kiss" She said to him with a loving smile.

Asteria smiles as she watches her sister and Diana interact with each other. "I believe I forgot to give you a morning kiss Percy" She said to him with a small grin. She walks over to Percy and gives him a deep kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

Percy and the three goddesses flash away to camp half-blood's' entrance.

"Percy. Lady Asteria, Lady Artemis, Lady Diana" Chiron said as he bows to each of the goddesses. "How are you doing Percy?" He asks Percy with a small smile.

"Well I just came back because I can't stay with Lady Artemis for a bit" Percy said to his mentor with a small frown. "I hope I'm still allowed into camp" He said to him with a small grin.

"Of course you're welcome into the camp Percy." Chiron said nodding to Percy.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to take Percy to his cabin" Artemis said to Chiron with a small smile.

Chiron nods to the moon goddess before moving out of the way. He watches the goddesses take Percy into camp while walking strange. He shakes his head and laughs. _Percy you're one lucky demigod._

Hestia watches the group of four walk to Poseidon's cabin. "Hm looks like Athena, Aphrodite, and I won the bet. Well I think the others heard their screams last night" She said to herself laughing a little. She flame travels to the throne room.

"Oh god everyone is watching us" Artemis said as she takes Percy to his cabin.

"Well of course they're watch us. Three beautiful goddesses are escorting a demigod to his cabin and not to mention we're walking funny" Diana said to Artemis giggling a bit.

Artemis face turns bright gold at what Diana said, but she couldn't disagree.

"I agree with Diana. I have three beautiful goddesses surrounding me" Percy said to them loudly with a goofy grin.

They finally got to Poseidon's cabin, he opens the door before turning his attention to the goddesses.

"Well this is where we part moonbeam, sunshine, and Diana" Percy said to them with a small frown. He gives each of the goddesses a loving kiss.

"One of us has to stay to protect you from sluts, so I'll be staying in Artemis' cabin if you want to talk or cuddle" Diana said to Percy with a small grin.

A daughter of Athena watches the scene with jealousy.

 **End of Chapter. Wew this was a really long chapter compared to the last one xD. I'm not good with coming up with a prophecy. Hope it's good. There's three limes and a lemon in this chapter. Next chapter is Percy's first day back at camp. I was thinking that the campers have a singing competition. I know exactly what song I want him to sing 3. I was thinking about Percy becoming a god after he saves Olympus the third time. Yes that would mean that Percy will have his memories taken and sent to the Roman camp. Review and let me know how you like the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	7. Percy's first day back at camp

**AN: So I couldn't stay away from writing. It's so addictive. Here's another chapter :). A friend of mine asked me if I could add Lupa to the goddess harem since she's hardly paired up with him or in any of his harems. So that would make 2 Roman and 2 Greek goddesses in the harem. I was talking to another person in message. They asked me to include Zoe and the hunters to make it PercyxMassive harem.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Rick does. I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. They belong to the song artist :).

"Someone talking"

 _Thoughts._

Annabeth's POV

It's been two months since the last time I seen Percy at all after he found out that I was cheating on him with his half-brother Brandon. I also lied to the campers to get them to betray Percy. Three weeks later, Brandon broke up with me and I tried to Iris message Percy but he didn't answer any of my calls. I sigh a bit as I tour the new campers before sending them to Hermes' cabin until they get claimed by their parent. I walked back to the entrance of and noticed something off right away. _That's weird Chiron looks happier._ She walks over to Chiron to ask him why he's so happy.

"Oh Annabeth welcome back." Chiron said to me with a small smile.

I raised an eyebrow at Chiron's happiness. The last time I seen him happy was when Percy was in camp two months ago. "Chiron what's got you so happy?" I asked him a bit curious.

Chiron smiles brightly at me. "Mm well my favorite camper just came back today." He said to me laughing a bit.

My eyes widened at what Chiron said. "You don't mean that Percy is back." I said to him with a small smile.

Chiron grins widely. "Ooh he's back alright. He just came back with Lady Artemis and Asteria" He said to me.

I nod to him before running in the direction of Poseidon's cabin. As I run towards my destination I hear some daughters of Aphrodite squeal about how hot Percy has gotten and other random things about him.

"Did you see Lady Artemis and Percy look at each other with love in their eyes?" A random daughter of Aphrodite squealed loudly to her sisters.

I froze at what the daughter of Aphrodite just said about Lady Artemis and Percy. I didn't like what I just heard. _Looks like Percy moved on and he's really happy._

"Yes they look really cute together, but it seems that Percy got himself a harem with Lady Asteria and another goddess" Another random daughter of Aphrodite.

I turned my attention to the girl who spoke and walked over to her. "Where did you see them?" I asked her loudly.

The young girl points towards the location of Poseidon's cabin. I grit my teeth as I hear many comments about Percy being surrounded by three goddesses.

"Did you see Lady Artemis and the other goddesses walking funny? I don't think she's a virgin goddess anymore, but she looks really happy" A son of Eros said to his friends grinning widely.

I feel my heart break at what the son of Eros just said. I shake my head and make my way to cabin #3.

I caught up to Percy and the goddesses, I silently watch him open his door and walk into the cabin. I felt jealousy course throughout my body as I watch Percy give each of the goddesses a loving kiss. _It's my fault, I shouldn't have cheated on him and now I'm jealous of him being with others._ I watch Lady Artemis and Asteria flash away, but not the unknown goddess.

Third Person POV

"I know that you're excited that a certain son of Poseidon came back, but please don't bother him." Chiron said to the campers with a small frown. He noticed Annabeth doesn't look happy at all, but he decided to talk to her later. _Well she can't compete with three goddesses and it's her fault._ He shakes his head before telling the campers that they will have a singing competition at night time and the gods will be coming to watch.

"Ooh Percy what song will you sing to the campers?" Diana asks him a bit curious as she squeezes his hand a few times.

Percy smiles brightly at Diana. "Mm well I already have a few songs in mind." He said as he squeezes her hand back.

Annabeth glares at the unknown goddess holding Percy's hand is jealousy before talking back to her excited siblings.

After everyone left, Chiron calls Annabeth over to him. "Child aren't you happy that Percy is back?" He asks the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth chews her bottom lip a few times before nodding to him. "Yes I'm happy that he's back, but..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"You're not happy that he moved on from you" Chiron finishes her sentence.

Annabeth sighs a bit, but nods to him. "Yes, but there's more. I'm jealous" She said to him with a sad smile.

Chiron shakes his head a bit. "Mm you don't know what you have until it's gone." He said to her softly.

Annabeth frowns a bit. "What should I do?" She asks Chiron.

Chiron looks down at Annabeth. "I don't think you can do anything for him to take you back. He has three beautiful goddesses in love with him and he looks really happy" He said to the daughter of Athena.

"But he should be with me" She said as tears leak down her face.

Chiron sighs a bit at the stubborn girl. "Child I'll give you some advice. Just leave Percy alone for awhile. He was very angry when you and the campers betrayed him" He said to her with a small frown.

She leaves and makes her way to her cabin to lay down until night.

Night came quickly children from different ages gather at the center of the camp for the singing competition.

Chiron walks onto the stage to address his campers. "Okay I know you're all excited for the competition, but quiet down" He said to them.

Everyone stops talking and turn their attention to Chiron.

"Okay Lady Asteria was really kind enough to help me set up the stage. You can ask for an encore if you really enjoyed the singer" Chiron said to everyone with a small smile.

The sun goddess nods at Chiron before turning her attention to Percy.

Percy watches each of his ex-friends and girlfriend go up there and sing, but none of them gets an encore except for Nico.

"Very good job Nico" Chiron said to the child of hades.

Nico smiles a bit as he nods at Chiron before getting off the stage.

Percy grins a bit as he waves at Nico. "Hey Neeks great job singing up there" He said to him with a small smile.

Nico looks at Percy before nodding at him. "Well your turn is next. Hope you're ready" He said to Percy teasingly.

"Oh you're going to be very surprised" Percy said to his friend with a cheeky grin.

"Okay let's give clap for the next demigod Percy Jackson" Chiron said loudly to the crowd.

Percy smiles a bit as he walks up the stage. "This is for my friends and girlfriend betraying me" He said to the crowd causing said people to look down shamefully.

 **Set it off** -'Wolf in sheep's clothing'.

Hahaha this is about you

Beware, beware, be skeptical

Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Baa baa black sheep, have you any soul?

No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?

Jack be nimble, Jack be quick

Jill's a little whore and her alibis are turning tricks

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words, one day

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey

With criminal mentality

You sink your teeth into the people you depend on

Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

Fee fi fo fum, better run and hide

I smell the blood of a petty little coward

Jack be lethal, Jack be slick

Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words, one day

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Maybe you'll change

Abandon all your wicked ways

Make amends and start anew again

Maybe you'll see

All the wrongs you did to me

And start all over, start all over again

Who am I kidding?

Now let's not get overzealous here

You've always been a huge piece of shit

If I could kill you I would

But it's frowned upon in all fifty states

Having said that, **burn in hell!**

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words, one day

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Percy smiles as he finished singing the song. He tries to get off the stage, but fails which means the audience wants him to sing another song. "Fine I'll sing another song" He said to everyone sighing a bit. "This song is for three special people that make me feel loved. I wouldn't be happy without them in my life." He said to the campers.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Aphrodite squealed loudly.

Asteria, Artemis, and Diana blushed bright gold at what Percy said about them.

 **Cascada** -'Every time we touch'.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heartbeat so I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heartbeat so I can't let you go

Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side.

Percy winks at the three goddesses before walking off the stage.

"Very nice job Percy" Chiron said to the son of Poseidon with a small smile. He knew that second song was for Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana.

"Thank you Chiron. I had a bit of fun singing" Percy said to the camp director as he makes his way to Diana who immediately kisses him right in front of everyone.

Diana quickly pulls away and blushes deeply. "That was really sweet of you Percy" She said smiling brightly at him.

Percy blushes deeply as he hears some people doing the cat call whistle at them. He grabs and holds her hand as he waits for Chiron to announce the winner.

Chiron clears his throat to announce the winner. "The winner by a landslide is Percy Jackson. I believe the second song was the one that everyone liked more" He said loudly. He tells Percy to come on stage.

Percy smiles as him and Diana walk up onto the stage. He grabs the microphone and speaks into it. "Thank You Chiron. This was fun and I'm glad to be back in camp" He said to him with a small smile.

"So who're the three special people you dedicated that song to?" A random camper asks Percy a bit curious since she didn't see him when he came into camp.

Percy looks up at all three goddesses silently asking if he should tell the campers. He receives a nod from each of them after a minute. "Well I got their permission. The three special people that I love very much are Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana" He said to his fellow campers.

"So did you take their virginity?" A son of Eros asks Percy with a wide grin.

The three goddesses' faces turn bright gold at the question the son of Eros just asked Percy.

"That's private and I refuse to say anything" Percy said glaring at the son of Eros.

"So that's a yes. Is Lady Artemis a screamer?" He asks Percy with a lewd grin.

Percy chokes a bit at the question. His face turns crimson red at what the camper just asked him.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold. She was getting ready to go down there and turn the demigod into a jackalope for embarrassing her.

"Okay that's enough of teasing and embarrassing poor Percy" Chiron said to everyone laughing a bit.

Percy grabs Diana's hand and leads her off the stage. "Oh god that was really embarrassing" He said to Diana blushing deeply.

Diana nods at Percy as she's led to Poseidon's cabin. "Mm you know Percy. I was thinking why don't we go behind the cabin and have some fun together." She suggested to him with a wide grin.

Percy chews his bottom lip a few times before nodding to her. "Okay Diana let's go" He said to the roman goddess with a small smile.

"Ooh yeah the thought of being caught turns me on so much" Diana said to Percy with a lewd grin.

Percy blushes furiously at what Diana just said, but oddly enough he agrees with her. "You're such a perverted goddess Diana" He said to her.

"Mm but Percy I'm your perverted goddess" Diana said to him licking her lips a few times. She leads Percy to the back of Poseidon's cabin.

Percy sighs a bit as he's led by the excited goddess to the back of his father's cabin.

Lemon start

Diana pushes Percy against the cabin and brings him into an aggressive kiss. She nibbles on his lips as she uses her hands to explore his body.

Percy pulls away from Diana panting a bit as he tries to recover from the aggressive kiss that she gave him. "Mm I have a really perverted lover" He said to her with a lewd grin.

Diana grins a bit. "Mm of course, but I have a handsome lover who I can't keep my hands off of" She said to him as she pulls his shorts off along with his boxers revealing his cock to the cool air. She grabs his shirt and lifts it over his head revealing his scarred chest. She traces a finger over the scar as she looks over the rest of Percy's body. She starts out kissing his neck that's full of hickeys from Artemis and Asteria making him let out a loud gasp. She kisses down his body until she reaches his semi-flaccid cock.

"Ooh you definitely know how to make me feel good Diana" Percy said to her as he watches her kiss down his body sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He moves one of his hands down to Diana's head and gently rubs it.

"Of course I enjoy making you feel good Percy, but just relax and let me do everything right now" Diana said to him as she gives the tip of his cock a gentle kiss causing him to let out a few moans. She licks his cock from base all the way to the tip. _Mm his moans are music to my hears._ She circles her tongue around the tip licking up the pre-cum and swallowing. She takes the tip of his cock into her mouth and starts to suck on it slowly teasing him a bit.

"Mm I'm going to make you scream my name loudly Diana when I'm through with you" Percy said to her with a lewd grin. He gasps and moans softly feeling her sucking on his cock slowly making him squirm around a bit.

Diana nods at Percy as she takes more of his cock into her warm mouth until she feels it touch the back of her throat. She relaxes her gag reflex and lets his cock slide down her tight throat making him moan loudly. _Mm I definitely love it when I feel his cock in my throat._ She looks up at Percy as she begins bobbing her head up and down his cock slowly. She grabs his balls and squeezes them gently while she continues sucking on his cock going faster.

"Oh god yes just like that Diana. I'll make sure to fill your belly with lots of my cum that you love so much" Percy said to her in between moans and pants. He gasps and lets out a louder moan as his balls get played with by the horny goddess. He rubs her head and she pleasures him.

Diana continues bobbing her head up and down his cock as she plays with his balls. _Mm I like the sound of that._ She squeezes his balls a bit harder while she deepthroats his pulls off his cock and teases the twitching tip with her tongue. She moves her hand away from his balls before taking each of them into her mouth to suck on. She pulls her mouth off his balls after getting them soaked in her saliva. "Mm make sure to feed me a lot of your cum Percy, I'm really hungry" She said to him lustfully as she goes back to deepthroating his cock going faster and harder.

"Ooh I'm cumming Diana" Percy moans her name loudly as he begins filling her tight throat with his thick cum.

Diana's eyes widened as she feels her tight throat get filled with Percy's thick cum. _Mm now this is what I was looking forward to._ She moans loudly around Percy's cock as her belly gets filled with his cum. She pulls his cock out of her mouth, but leaves the tip inside. She strokes his cock as her mouth gets filled with his delicious cum. She swallows all of the cum after her mouth is full, her body shudders as she orgasms.

Percy pants heavily as he feels his cock sliding out of Diana's wet mouth. "Mm did you just cum from swallowing my seed Diana?" He asks her huskily.

"Mm yes I did Percy, but now I believe it's your turn to make me scream your name loudly" Diana said to him with a lewd grin. She stands up before taking off her shirt and bra revealing her large breasts. She unzips her shorts and pulls them down along with her soaked panties showing off her wet pussy. She gets onto her hands and knees waving her ass at him. "Now then get over here and fuck me silly" She said to him licking her lips a few times.

Percy grins widely nodding to the horny roman goddess before getting behind her. "I'll make sure you'll walk bow-legged when I'm done with you Diana" He whispers to her lustfully. He leans down and nibbles on her right ear enjoying the sounds of her moans. He positions his cock at her pussy before slamming all the way inside causing her to scream loudly in pleasure.

"Ooh I think I just came a little" Diana said to Percy panting a bit. She pushes her hips back against Percy encouraging him to start fucking her. She reaches down to her pussy and starts to rub her clit giving her more pleasure. "Mm what you think everyone would say when they see our ruffled hair and hear the screams I let out?" She asks him with a lewd grin.

Percy starts to fuck Diana's pussy slowly teasing her a bit while he gives her ass a nice hard spanking causing her tight up around his cock. "Mm there'll be red faced jealous girls of you and we might wake up a lot of campers with your screams" He said to her chuckling a bit as he continues fucking her pussy going faster and a bit harder. He pulls his cock halfway out of her pussy before slamming back inside extremely hard causing Diana to scream loudly.

"Mm I wouldn't mind being glared at my jealous girls knowing that they can't have you" Diana said to him in between moans and pants. She moves her hand back on the ground so that person can fuck her roughly. She clenches her pussy tightly around Percy's cock causing him to moan loudly. "Ooh fuck keep going Percy and make sure to fill my womb with lots of your cum" She shouted at him.

Percy grins a bit. "Mm well all they can do is see and not touch. Only you, Artemis, and Asteria" He said to her as he pulls her hair hard while he continues pounding into her. He gasps and moans loudly feeling his cock being squeezed extremely tight while he continues fucking Diana. He could feel his climax really near, but he wants to cum together with the roman goddess.

"Mm I was talking with my harem sisters while you were resting. We were thinking of letting another goddess in, but she'll have to be roman." Diana said to him in between moans and pants. "So that would make 2 greek and 2 roman goddesses" She said to him as she feels her climax really near.

Percy's eyes widened at what Diana said about adding a roman goddess to the harem. "Hmm I see, so did any of you find a goddess that you'd like to add?" He asks her as he continues pounding her pussy hard. He gives her ass a hard spanking causing her pussy to squeeze him extremely hard.

"Ooh I'm cumming" Diana moans loudly as her pussy clamps down onto Percy's cock tightly as she cums all over his cock.

Percy gasps and moans loudly one last time as he pushes his cock as deep as he could before unloading his hot thick cum into her womb. He watches Diana's eyes roll up to the back of her head and her tongue slipping out of her mouth.

Diana feels her pussy convulses around Percy's cock as she cums again after being creampied by him. _Ooh god yes I love the feeling of Percy filling me up._ She screams loudly as she feels her womb getting filled more of Percy's cum. She feels Percy's cock slipping out of her pussy after filling her up one more time. "Mm you sure cum a lot Percy" She said to him breathing heavily as some of his cum rushes out of her pussy and lands on the ground. She looks at Percy's cum covered cock before taking it into her mouth to clean up. She pulls his cock out of her mouth after making sure it's squeaky clean of their combined juices.

Lemon end

"Mm so who's the lucky goddess that get to join in my harem?" Percy asks Diana panting heavily as he sits down on the ground next to her to catch his breath.

"Mm Lupa the wolf goddess is the lucky one to join us. I think Artemis plans to turn her cute little hunters into perverts like her also." Diana said to Percy with a small grin as she gives him a loving kiss. She was tempted to ask Percy if he would be interested in some anal fun, but she promised Artemis that she'll be the first one.

"Well if Artemis and Asteria think she'll be good, then I'll take their word" Percy said to Diana with a small smile. He blushes at what Diana said to him about Artemis is planning to turn her hunters into little perverts like her. "Mm I think we're done for now, but tomorrow is a different story Diana" He said to the roman goddess with a lewd grin. He gives her ass a gentle spanking before standing up and grabbing his clothes. He puts his clothes back on before looking down at Diana.

Diana gets up slowly as she feels her pussy ache from the pounding Percy gave her. _The ache is definitely worth it._ She walks over to her clothes and puts them on. She nods to herself before walking back to Percy. "Mm I'm going to be walking funny for awhile" She said to him blushing bright gold. She touches her hair noticing how messy it is from the fun they just had. "Mm my hair is all messed up because of you Percy" She said to him teasingly with a small grin.

Percy blushes deeply at what she said before giving Diana a passionate kiss. "Mm so where will you sleep tonight? Artemis' Cabin or mine?" he asks her with a small smile.

"Mm well if we go into yours, we won't be sleeping at all" Diana said to him licking her lips a few times.

"Mm that's true, so why don't I just walk you over to Artemis' cabin then?" Percy suggests to her with a small smile as he grabs her hand.

Diana smiles brightly at him. "That sounds lovely Percy" She said to him nodding a bit as she squeezes his hand a few times.

Percy grins a bit as he walks Diana to Artemis' cabin. He laughs a bit as he notices Diana walking funny. "Look some of the girls are glaring at you Diana" he said to her teasingly as he points to them.

"Mm they can glare all they want at me knowing that they can't touch you" Diana said to him with a wide grin. She pulls him closer to her body as they pass the other cabins until they reach Artemis' cabin. "Thanks for walking me to my cabin Percy" She said as she kisses him deeply. She pulls back as soon as the kiss starts to get hot and heavy.

Percy watches Diana open the door and walk inside the cabin. He sighs a bit as he makes his way back to his own cabin. _Something tells me that tomorrow will be more fun and interesting._ He walks into his cabin and goes to sleep.

 **End of Chapter. Mm well this chapter shows Annabeth being jealous of Percy being surrounded by three beautiful goddesses. Diana telling Percy that she and her harem sisters will invite Lupa in. There's one lemon in the chapter. Next chapter Artemis plans to turn her hunters into perverts like her by getting them hooked on Percy's cum. Artemis and Percy have public fun in the dining pavilion on Artemis' table. Also Artemis will try to satisfy her interest in anal pleasure. I'll be updating a lot more frequently as long as the chapter doesn't end up 10-20k words xD. Read and Review. Let me know how you like chapter :).**


	8. Percy's 2nd day and Artemis' plan

**A/N: I think this chapter will be pretty long xD. This will be mostly a long smutty chapter. So someone messaged and asked me if I could add Leto, Rhea, Reyna, Piper, and Hazel. So another person asked me if I will corrupt the other maiden goddesses Hestia, Vesta, Athena, and Minerva. I decided that I'll do it since I like the idea of Percy taking the virginity of all maiden goddesses :P. Hera will be included since I have an idea for her. These will be last ones added to the harem. I already have an idea for Leto :). There will be quickies with other girls, but they won't be in the harem. Someone gave me the idea of Percy being reverse gangbanged by the whole Aphrodite cabin xD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Rick does.**

"Some talking"

 _Thoughts._

Olympus

Asteria looks over at her excited sister as she walks over to her. "Hmm so Arty are you really going with your plan?" She asks the moon goddess tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis grins widely and nods at her sister. "Yep I plan on getting my hunters addicted to Percy's cum by punishing them for almost killing him. They'll only eat food soaked in his cum" She said to Asteria licking her lips a few times.

Asteria shakes her head and laughs a bit as she listens to Artemis making plans to include her hunters into the harem. _Mm Percy is one really lucky demigod. Well I'm really happy that Artemis is embracing her perverted side._ "Hmm I see. Do you plan to change the oath and add Percy in it?" He asks her sister curiously.

Artemis looks at her sister for a few seconds before nodding at her. "Yes I plan to change the oath by adding Percy as the only male they can love besides I'm sure that my Lieutenant and Amber will be very happy with the new change" She said to Asteria with a small grin. She saw the way her Lieutenant looked at Percy when she thought no one was looking at her.

"Mm okay good luck with that Arty, but you still have to tell Percy what you're planning to do." Asteria said to her sister chuckling a bit. She flashes away to start riding her chariot. _Mm well she's going to have a lot of fun corrupting her cute little hunters._

Artemis decides to go see Percy and talk to him about her plan. She flashes away from her palace to Percy's cabin in camp half-blood.

Camp half-blood

Artemis knocks on the door and waits for Percy to answer it. She quickly loses her patience after waiting five minutes, so she grabs the doorknob and opens it. She walks into the cabin and comes to the sight of Percy sleep on his bed while drooling. _Mm he looks so cute drooling in his sleep._ She makes sure to close and lock the door since she doesn't want anyone walking in on them. She smiles a bit as she crawls onto Percy's bed and gives him a gentle kiss. She looks down at his body noticing a large tent showing under the blanket making her grin widely. _Mm someone's having a nice dream._

She moves the blanket off Percy's body revealing the large tent in his shorts. She licks her lips a few times before pulling his shorts down along with his boxers exposing his cock to the cool air. _Mm well I get to eat breakfast early before my hunters._ She moves between his legs looking down at his hard cock before grabbing it with her right hand and slowly stroking it. She uses her other hand to caress his big balls causing him to let out a moan in his sleep. She sticks her tongue out and circles the leaking tip in a circular motion while tasting pre-cum. She takes his cock into her mouth and begins to suck on him hard.

Percy shivers as he feels something wet touching his body, he wonders why his body feels cold when he went to sleep with a warm blanket. He opens his eyes slowly and looks down his body to find Artemis' between his legs. His eyes flew wide open as he leans up to watch Artemis suck him off. He looks at his alarm clock noticing how early it is making him frown a bit. "Artemis you're here really early" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Artemis pulls his cock out of her mouth and looks up at Percy. "Mm I came to talk to you about my plan for the hunters" She said to him with a lewd grin. She goes back to sucking on his cock before she slowly takes it down her throat and moaning loudly around it. She squeezes his balls causing him to let out a loud moan. She moves her hand from his balls down to her clothed pussy and begins to rub it while she happily deepthroats his cock. She moves her head up and down his thick cock fast while she rubs her clothed pussy.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as Artemis sucks his cock making him squirm around a bit. "Ooh god you're such a good cock sucker moonbeam" He said to her in between moans and pants. He wonders what Artemis is planning to do with her hunters. He remembers Diana telling him that Artemis plans to make them perverted. He gasps and moans loudly as his cock is squeezed tightly in her throat. He bucks his hips a bit causing Artemis to take him deeper down her throat.

Artemis moans loudly around Percy's cock as she rubs her clothed pussy going faster and harder feeling a wet spot forming in her shorts. She blushes bright gold at what Percy just said to her, she likes him complimenting her. She pulls his cock out of her mouth as she begins stroking him with her right hand. "Mm so are you interested in helping me turn my hunters into cute little perverts?" She asks him lustfully as her strokes get faster and rougher. She watches Percy's expression as she continues jerking his cock. She takes his cock back into her mouth and sucks on him really hard to get her fill of his delicious cum.

Percy blushes crimson red at what Artemis just asked him for help turning her hunters into perverts like her. The thought of being serviced by the hunters turns him on especially if they end up getting addicted to his cum. "Mm yes I'm interested Moonbeam" He said nodding to her as he feels his climax really near making him shiver a bit. He moves his right hand to rub her head knowing that she loves being rubbed there just like Asteria and Diana.

Artemis is happy that Percy agreed to help her turn the hunters into cute little perverts. She feels Percy's cock swelling up in her mouth making her drool a bit knowing what's going to happen soon. She takes his cock down her throat again and bobs her head as fast as she could go. She slams her mouth all the way down to the base as she feels the first thick spurts of cum filling her throat. She swallows the cum as soon as her throat is completely full, she makes a show of making loud gulping noises. She pulls his cock out of her throat and leaves the tip in her mouth. She feels his thick seed touch her tongue making her shiver in delight, Her body shudders as she cums from just the taste.

Percy gasps and moans even louder as he continues dumping his thick seed into her hungry mouth. He sighs a bit as he finishes after dumping another two or three loads of cum. He pants a bit as he feels his cock slipping out of her mouth. He sits up and looks down at the moon goddess writhe on his bed after he filled her mouth with his cum.

"Mm thanks for early breakfast Aqua boy" Artemis said to him as she takes his cock into her mouth again and suck him clean. She pulls his cock out of her mouth after making sure it's completely clean. She moves her hand away from her soaked shorts. "So yesterday I was thinking of punishing my hunters in a very special way for almost killing you" She said to him with a wide grin. She uses her hands to caress his body as she leans up and licks his neck with her tongue in a circular motion.

Percy tilted his head to the side a bit curious on what Artemis was planning with her hunters. He lets out a gasp as he feels Artemis trace her tongue along his neck in a circle sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. "Hmm so what did you come up with Moonbeam?" He asks the moon goddess with a small smile.

"Mm well I was thinking of making my hunters only eat food soaked in your delicious cum as a punishment. Of course the side effect of them getting addicted to your cum is a plus" Artemis said to Percy with a lewd grin. She leans up a bit more and gives each of his ears a lick before she nibbles on them causing him to let out a loud moan. She also tells him that she plans to change the hunters' oath by saying that he's the only male that they can love.

Percy blushes deeply at Artemis' plan for her hunters, but he couldn't say anything bad about it. He lets out a loud moan as he feels her nibbling on his ears causing him to squirm around a bit. His eyes widened at the part where Artemis plans to change the oath to include him. _Mm it's like she wants to give me a harem._ He chuckles a bit at that thought before turning his attention to the moon goddess. "Such a naughty goddess you are moonbeam, you're planning to get me a harem" He said to her teasingly with a small smirk.

Artemis looks at Percy with a wide grin before nodding to him. "Mm that's the plan besides my Lieutenant and a certain hunter that wants her big brother will enjoy being intimate with you" She said to him teasingly. She gets off the bed and looks down at the big wet spot showing on her shorts. _Mm I definitely like creaming myself after drinking his cum._ She tells Percy to leave his clothes in his cabin causing him to blush furiously. She touches his shoulder and flashes them away to the dining area of her camp.

Hunters' camp

Percy looks around noticing that he's in the dining area making him shiver a bit as the cold air touches his naked body. His eyes widened when the first hunter comes into the dining area who happens to be his adoptive little sister.

Amber misses her big brother a lot, she loves the feeling of his arms wrapped around her body in a warm hug. She sighs a bit as she walks into the dining area for breakfast. She notices Artemis and her big brother's naked body making her blush lightly. "Lady Artemis, what is big brother doing here naked?" She asks her patron while looking away from his body.

Artemis grins a bit at the cute little hunter before gesturing her to sit right next to Percy. "Mm well he's here to help me punish my bad hunters. I'll be making them eat a very special breakfast" She said to Amber licking her lips a few times. She tells Amber that she'll be teaching her on how to be loving with Percy. Her grin gets bigger when she sees Amber drool a bit as she can't seem to keep her eyes off him.

Amber's face turns crimson red at what her Patron said to her about what she's going to be teaching the hunters with Percy. She wonders what kind of special breakfast will she have to eat along with her sisters.

"Mm it seems like someone can't keep their eyes off Percy" Artemis said to Amber teasingly with a small smirk.

Amber feels like her face is on fire as Lady Artemis teases her about looking at Percy's naked body. Truthfully for about a month she's been having some not so innocent dreams after she saw Percy without a shirt. She notices that her patron seems more carefree and happier.

Thalia sighs a bit as she walks into the dining room, she's still angry at the hunters for almost killing Percy. She misses having him at the camp to talk with each other. She looks around the dining area noticing Amber, Lady Artemis, and a naked Percy. _Wait a second back up._ She pinches herself thinking that she's dreaming and having one of her naughty dreams. She yelps in pain telling her that she's not dreaming at all.

Artemis waits for the rest of her hunters to come into the dining area, so that she can start her plan. She grins a bit as she watches her half-sister checking Percy's naked body out. "Okay now that everyone is here. I'll be giving each of you a very special breakfast today" She said to all of her hunters as she looks at each of them.

"Milady what is the male doing here?" A random hunter asks Artemis a bit curious.

Artemis grins widely at the hunter. "Well he's here to help with your punishment because you almost killed him" She said to the hunter with a small frown. She signals Percy to come stand next to her. She tells all her hunters to get in a single file line with their plates.

"Mm Pinecone face I guess you're first" Percy said to his cousin blushing lightly as he looks over her body.

Artemis licks her lips a few times as she grabs Percy's hard cock with her right hand. "Now then all of you will be eating your meals soaked in Percy's cum for now on." She said to her hunters as she begins to stroke his cock slowly teasing him a bit. She looks at each of her hunters noticing their shock expressions as she continues stroking Percy's cock going faster and a bit harder causing him to let out a loud moan.

Thalia was beyond shocked that Lady Artemis would do this right in front of them. She blushes deeply as she watches Percy's thick cock get stroked by the moon goddess. _Mm this is just like my dreams except it's me who strokes him._ She feels herself getting turned on by the sight of Artemis jerking her cousin off and smiling.

Artemis smiles at each of her hunters as she moves her hand even faster and harder. "Mm each of you will be doing this to get Percy's cum" She said to them with a lewd grin. She uses her other hand to massage Percy's balls as she squeezes his cock a few times. She watches as pre-cum leaks out of Percy's cock, she licks her lips a few times. She moves her hand from his balls to her own plate of food and holds it under his cock.

"Oh god Artemis I'm cumming" Percy moans her name loudly as he begins shooting his musky thick seed all over her food until it's soaked completely. He pants a bit as he watches Artemis take a bite of the cum soaked food and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Now then you can decide to jerk him off or I can do it for you the first time" Artemis said to her hunters with a wide grin showing off the cum in her mouth. She sits down at her chair and begins eating her own food as she calls up Thalia to come up. She asks her half-sister if she would like to jerk Percy off herself or for her to do it.

"Mm I think I would like to do it myself milady" Thalia said to her mistress as she eyes Percy's cock and licks her lips a few times. She gets on her knees and places the plate on the floor. She lets out a small moan as she inhales her cousin's musky scent making her shiver a bit. She wraps her right hand around Percy's cum covered cock and begins to stroke him slowly at first before speeding up a little. She couldn't believe that she's doing this to Percy, but she's really happy that she's gets to touch Percy more intimately.

Some hunters actually drool a bit as they watch their Lieutenant get on her knees and jerk off the male happily.

"Mm I can't wait until it's my turn to play with him" A random hunter said in excitement as she lets out a small moan as she watches Thalia jerk Percy's thick cock. Other hunters agree with the hunter wanting to try pleasuring the male with their hands.

Thalia face turns cherry red as her hand glides up and down Percy's cock easily because of the left over cum. "Mm does this feel good Kelp head?" She asks him huskily as she continues stroking his big cock going even faster and harder. She leans up and licks the pre-cum leaking from his cock sending her taste buds on a trip to heaven. _Mm if his pre-cum tastes this good, I wonder what his real cum will taste like._

"Yes you're making me feel really good Pinecone face" Percy said to her in between moans and pants as his climax rapidly approaching peak. He squirms around a bit as Thalia continues jerking his cock roughly while massaging his big balls making him tremble a bit. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming loudly.

"That's good Kelp head. I always wanted to do this to you, but you were together with 'her' sadly" Thalia said to him as she squeezes his cock in her hand a bit tighter causing him to let out a very loud moan. She's getting turned on by her cousin letting out moans from her making him feel pleasure.

"Pinecone face I'm cumming" Percy moans her nickname loudly as he watches her aim his cock at her plate and watch the food get soaked in his thick seed. He gasps and moans loudly as he feels Thalia jerking him off making sure that everything on her plate is soaked in his cum. He pants a bit as he feels her let go of his cock.

Thalia looks down at her special food before turning her attention to Percy's cum covered cock. She decides to take his cock into her mouth and sucks it clean of his cum. She pulls him out of her mouth and lets out a moan at the taste of his cum. _Mm that was just a sample, I have a lot on my plate though._ She gets up and makes her way to sit at the table to eat.

Artemis grins a bit and nods at her Lieutenant as she watches her go sit down at the table. She watches one of her oldest hunters come up next. "Mm Pheobe you're next" She said to her hunter with a small encouraging smile. She's feels herself getting turned on as she watches her hunters milk Percy's cock with their hands.

Pheobe looks at Percy with a small frown. She was one of the hunters that came up with the plan for his death, but now she has to touch his private area. She chews on her bottom lip as she walks up closely to the male. She kneels down and eyes his cock before wrapping her hand around it slowly. She gasps as she feels how warm Percy's cock is in her hand. She begins stroking Percy's cock fast and hard wanting to get this over with quickly. She notices some clear liquid leaking out of the tip, she hesitantly sticks her tongue out to lick it. She lets out a loud moan at the taste as she continues to lap the pre-cum until there's not much left.

Percy was a bit scared when Pheobe came up for her turn to make him cum because she was one of the more vocal hunters against him staying and trying to kill him with pranks. He lets out a loud gasp as he felt her hand wrap around his cock. "Mm that feels nice Pheobe, you're doing a pretty good job so far" He said her name in between moans and pants.

Pheobe smirks a bit as she continues jerking the male off. She uses her other hand to massage and squeeze his heavy balls a bit too hard causing him to yelp in pain. She eases her grip on his balls and gently squeezes them while she works his cock from base to tip. She's a bit curious on what his cock tastes like, she bites on her bottom lip a few times before coming to a decision. She moves her face closer to Percy's cock until her nose touches him and breathes in his scent deeply making her shudder a bit. _Mm he smells really nice. I think I can get use to this._ She continues rubbing her nose along his musky cock breathing in his scent causing her to pant a bit.

"Mm looks like I'm not the only one who haves a smell fetish" Artemis said to Pheobe teasingly with a wide grin. She watches the older hunter sniff Percy's cock happily while she massages his balls with her other hand.

"Mm I can't help it Milady his scent is so good that I want to breathe it in all day" Pheobe said to her mistress blushing deeply as she admits being a pervert who gets off on smelling Percy's scent. She grabs his cock with her right hand before positioning her mouth over it. She wraps her lips around his cock and slowly eases it into her mouth. She lets out a very loud moan at the taste of his cock, she takes more of him into her mouth until the tip hits the back of her throat causing her to gag a little.

Artemis' eyes widened at her oldest hunter admitting to being a little pervert who gets off on breathing in Percy's scent. _Oh my she's a bit more perverted than I thought._ She watches Pheobe take his cock into her mouth until she gags a bit.

Pheobe was having the time of her life pleasuring Percy with her mouth. She squeezes his balls a bit harder while moving her head up and down his cock. She blushes deeply at what her fellow hunters are saying about her. She pulls her mouth off his cock leaving just the tip inside before slamming back down just before he hits the back of her throat.

Artemis notices that her hunter is having a hard time getting Percy's cock into her throat, so she decides to help her. "Pheobe you'll need to relax your gag reflex and guide his cock slowly" She said to her hunter with a small smile.

Pheobe stops and listens to her mistress explaining how to take Percy's cock down her throat. She relaxes her gag reflex and slowly takes his cock down her throat. She gasps and she never felt so full in her life. _Mm he's really big that he's stretching my throat a bit._ She waits for a bit before she begins deepthroating his cock causing him to moan loudly. She pulls all the way out of her mouth before slamming back down to the base. She lets out a moan as she buries her nose in his musky pubic hair breathing in his scent deeply.

"Ooh Pheobe I'm going to cum really soon" Percy said her name in between moans and pants. He gasps and moans as she goes to town on his cock making him shiver in delight. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming as his cock gets squeezed by her throat.

Pheobe's eyes widened at what Percy just said to her. She continues face fucking herself on his cock going even faster and rougher. She feels his cock swell in her throat making her body shudder knowing what's about to happen.

"Ooh I'm cumming" Percy moans loudly one last time as he begins filling her tight throat.

Pheobe pulls up his cock after she couldn't take anymore in her throat and let him spill his cum inside her mouth. She moans at the taste of his delicious cum, she pulls his cock out of her mouth and strokes it over her plate. She watches her food get blasted by his cum until everything is soaked. "Mm thanks for the meal" She said to Percy as she gives his cock tip a kiss before getting up and sitting down next to Thalia.

Percy pants a bit more as he waits for the next person to come up. He blushes deeply as he hears Thalia moan loudly as she eat the food.

Thalia felt like she died and went to heaven as she eats the food covered in Percy's cum. _I think I had a few orgasms from eating breakfast._ She looks over at Pheobe and watches her eat fast. She decides to tease her a bit. "Mm so liking your special breakfast Pheobe?" She asks her teasingly with a small grin.

Pheobe blushes deeply as she nods to Thalia. "Mm yes I think I'm a bit addicted to his cum after tasting it raw" She said to her letting out small moans as she eats her food.

Thalia frowned a bit as she felt jealous of her fellow hunter getting to taste Percy's cum directly and on her food. "I'm really jealous of you. Do you think Lady Artemis will let us get seconds?" She asks Pheobe as she licks her lips a few times.

Pheobe whined a bit as she finished eating her food already. "Mm I hope so. I wouldn't mind having that for each meal" She said to Thalia blushing furiously.

Artemis laughs a bit as she listens to what Pheobe and her Lieutenant are talking about. "Hmm Atlanta you're next" She said to the hunter who tortured Percy.

Atlanta looks at her patron before nodding and walking over to the male that she tortured not to long ago. She gulps a bit as she kneels down in front of the male's cock. She thinks for a few minutes trying to decide if she should just jerk or suck him off like Pheobe. _Well she did look like she was really enjoying that._ She moves her face close to his cock and breathes in his scent a bit making her shudder a bit.

Percy eyes flew wide opened when Artemis called the hunter who tortured and killed him. He could feel his body shake a bit in fright as the girl gets closer to him. He looks over at Artemis silently asking if she's sure about Atlanta. He sighs a bit after receiving a nod from the moon goddess.

Atlanta looks at his messy cock with a frown. She sighs a bit as she sticks her tongue out hesitantly and licks his cum covered cock. Her eyes grew wide as she tasted the cum, she felt herself losing control as she moves her tongue all over Percy's cock until he's completely clean. She swallows all the cum that she gathered from his cock, her body shudders as she haves a mini orgasm. She grabs his cock and begins stroking it slowly at first.

She looks down at his balls before giving each of them a slow teasing lick. She buries her nose in his balls breathing in his scent deeply making her shiver a bit. Her eyes roll up a bit to the back of her head as she continues sniffing his balls while jerking him off. _It's official I joined Lady Artemis and Pheobe in the smell fetish club._

"Mm that makes three in the club" Artemis said grinning widely as she watches Atlanta lose her mind from breathing in his scent.

Atlanta reluctantly pulls her face from his balls and looks at his cock. She takes the leaking tip into her mouth and getting her first taste of pre-cum. She lets out a moan as she takes more of his cock into her mouth causing Percy to let out a loud moan. _Mm I think I just creamed myself a bit._ She blushed deeply as she takes him all the way inside until she gags a bit. She pulls back a bit and tries to remember what Artemis said to Pheobe.

Artemis grins a bit as she walks over to Percy. "Mm why don't you show her how to take you deeply?" She whispers to him huskily. She feels herself getting turned on more at the thought of Percy taking over and face fucking Atlanta until he cums down her throat.

Percy blushes bright red as he nods at Artemis. _Mm well this can be my revenge._ He grabs Atlanta's head before bucking his hips and forcing his cock down her throat. "Mm breathe in through your nose Atlanta" He said to the hunter in between moans and pants as he begins face fucking her slowly at first before increasing his pace. He pulls halfway out before slamming back down her tight throat.

Atlanta's eyes widened as she feels her throat being opened up by Percy's cock making her shiver a bit. She nods to him as she breathes through her nose while he manhandles her. _I let him get away with it this time, but I'll be asking Lady Artemis how to take him deep._ She blushes deeply as she becomes more perverted. She lets out a moan as she buries her nose in his pubic hair and breathing in his scent deeply.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as he continues face fucking Atlanta going rougher and faster. He watches tears leak out of her eyes as he uses her throat like a pocket pussy. He could feel himself close to his climax making him shiver in delight. He looks down at Atlanta before asking if she would like to have her belly filled with his cum.

All Atlanta could do was let the male use her like a sex toy. She blushes deeply and nods to him since she couldn't wait to taste his real cum. She feels his cock twitching in her throat making her excited.

"Ooh I'm cumming Atlanta" Percy moans her name loudly as he slams his cock down her throat and unleashes his hot thick seed. He pulls his hand away from her head and lets her stay there.

Atlanta's eyes flew wide open as she feels her throat get filled with lots of his cum and she couldn't hold it all in or she'll drown. She swallows the cum before pulling off his cock. _Mm I think I just died and went to heaven._ She feels herself cum in her panties showing a large wet spot on her shorts. She wonders how it will feel getting her face covered in his thick cum, but she knows that she'll have to do it another time. She grabs his cock and strokes his spurting cock onto her plate of food until everything is covered with his cum. She takes his cock back into her mouth to clean it up for the next hunter. She stands and leans up closely to his ears. "I wouldn't mind servicing you again Percy" She whispers to him huskily before she walks over to her fellow hunters.

"Mm well I think that was pretty hot and it seems that she offered to service you again" Artemis said teasing him a bit before calling the next hunter who happens to be Amber.

Percy watches Amber walking over to him happily. "Oh hi Amber." He said to her blushing deeply.

"Hello big brother" Amber said to him with a small smile as she looks over his body.

"Are you sure you want to do this Amber?" Percy asks her tilting his head to the side.

"Of course big brother. I get to show my affection and make you feel good" Amber said to him nodding rapidly.

He nods to her with a small smile. _She's really a sweet girl._

Amber looks over at Percy's cock before wrapping her hand around him. She waits for a bit before she starts her hand job. She moves her hand up and down from base to tip slowly. "Does that feel good big brother?" She asks him as she continues stroking his cock going a bit faster. She moves her other hand onto the tip and begins squeezing it while she jerks him off.

Percy blushes deeply as she calls him big brother while she jerks him off. "Yes you're making me feel really good Amber" He said to her in between moans and pants. He gasps loudly as he feels her squeeze the tip of his cock making him shiver a bit.

Amber smiles brightly at what Percy just said to her. "That's good big brother" She said to him as she continues stroking his cock going even faster and harder. She feels her other hand get wet with Percy's pre-cum, she pulls it way from the tip and looks at her fingers. She brings the wet fingers up to her mouth and sucks on them. She moans softly at the taste as she sucks her fingers clean of Percy's juices. "You taste pretty good Percy" She said to him as she licks her lips clean of his cum.

Percy moans even louder feeling Amber jerk him off even faster and harder making him squirm around a bit. His face turned crimson red when he watched Amber suck on her pre-cum covered fingers. "I'm glad you think so Amber" He said to her panting a bit more.

Amber grins a bit nodding to him. She leans up and takes his cock tip into her mouth. She feels herself get a bit wet from the taste of his cock as she takes in more. _Mm big brother tastes really good. I'm going to get addicted to him like my sisters and Lady Artemis._ She stops at the halfway mark and begins to suck on his cock slowly as she gets use to having her mouth full. She moans loudly as she continues sucking on his cock going faster and harder. She grabs his balls with her hand and rolls them around with her fingers while she goes to town on his cock.

Percy lets out a loud moan as he watches his adoptive sister suck him off happily making him shiver in pleasure. _She's really enjoying herself._ He blushes deeply as he moves his right hand down to Amber's head and gently rubs it. He could feel his climax really near. "Amber I'm really close" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Amber feels herself getting more excited at what Percy just said to her. She moves her head up and down his cock even faster as she feels his cock swell in her mouth. She lets out a loud moan as she feels her mouth get filled with Percy's thick cum. She waits until her mouth is completely full and savors the taste before swallowing everything. _Mm that was the best thing I ever tasted._ She pulls his cock out as she looks down at her soaked sorts making her blush deeply. She strokes his cock over her food until he completely covers everything in his delicious cum. "Thank you for my meal big brother" She said to him with a small smile as she gets up and walks over to the table.

Percy pants heavily as he looks over at the table with his cousin and the other hunters.

"You know I'm glad Lady Artemis is punishing us like this. I got to taste something that's really good, but I hope she lets us have seconds" Atlanta said to her fellow hunters as she welcomes Amber to the table.

Thalia and Pheobe nods at their fellow hunters with small smiles.

"Mm I might just have to grab and suck him off anywhere. When he comes back to the hunt, we'll have a lot of fun with him" Atlanta said to her sisters as she licks her lips a few times.

Thalia grins widely as she decides to tease the hunter a bit. "Mm going from almost killing Percy to happily sucking him off. You're pretty perverted Atlanta" She said to her teasingly with a wide grin.

Atlanta blushes furiously at what the Lieutenant just said about her. "Mm you can't blame me Thalia, I'm addicted to his cum like Lady Artemis and our other sisters" She said to her with a lewd grin.

"Mm here this will help you a bit. I heard the gods talking about using this to increase their stamina" Artemis said to Percy as she hands a square of Ambrosia.

Percy blushes lightly as he takes the offered square of Ambrosia before breaking it in half. He takes a quarter of the half into his mouth and chews it. He immediately feels energy going through his body.

After making sure that all her hunters got their turn with Percy, she decides to tell them about the new change that will happen. "Now that everyone drained Percy of his cum. I'm here to tell you that I will be changing the oath" She said to them with a small smile.

Thalia's eyes widened at what the moon goddess just said about the oath. _Mm well we did just jerk and suck Percy off._ She lets out a small moan.

"Mm the oath will be the same, but I will be adding Percy's name into it since I know quite a lot of you are attracted to him" Artemis said to her hunters giggling a bit. "This will be the new oath. _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men except for Percy and join the Hunt._ " She said to her hunters with a small grin.

Thalia notices the difference right away, the words eternal maidenhood taken out. _Does that mean we get to do 'that' with Percy?_ She decides to voice out her thoughts. "Um Lady Artemis going by that Oath, does that mean we get to go all the way with Percy?" She asks the moon goddess blushing furiously.

Artemis grins widely and nods to her. "Yes that's correct Lieutenant. I lost mine already along with my sister on Percy's birthday" She said to Thalia with a lewd grin.

Percy sits down as he listens to Artemis and the hunters talk to each other. He blushes deeply at the new oath that Artemis will implement for her hunters. _Mm yep she's definitely giving me a harem._ He laughs a bit as he looks at each of the hunters.

Most of the hunters' faces turn bright red at what their patron just said about them being able to be with Percy.

"Um Lady Artemis does that mean Percy will be back in camp for now on?" A random hunter asks a bit curious.

Artemis shakes her head a bit. "No he won't be in camp for awhile because of unexpected reasons, but when we visit camp you can go see him" She said to the hunter with a small smile.

"She's right Tracy. You can visit me at camp" Percy said to the hunter with a heart melting smile.

Thalia, Pheobe, and Atlanta feel their knees buckling under the power of Percy's smile.

"Mm Percy you just gave some of my hunters a heart attack with that dangerous smile of yours" Artemis said to him playfully with a small grin.

Percy laughs a bit as he looks at Thalia's bright red face. "Hmm so do you agree with Artemis Pinecone face?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Thalia chews on her bottom lip a few times before answering. "Yes I agree with her. Your smile is dangerous and should be kept within the hunt and the three goddesses you love" She said to him not wanting others to witness that smile.

Many hunters agreed with Thalia especially Pheobe, Atlanta, and Amber.

Artemis laughs a little at what her cute hunters just said. "Ooh. My hunters are really possessive" She said teasing them a bit.

"Well Percy is ours and we won't let anyone else take him from us" Tracy said loudly.

Thalia, Pheobe, Atlanta, Amber, and many others agree with Tracy.

"Okay I get it. Percy belongs to the hunt and you all love him" Artemis said laughing a bit more. She noticed that all of her hunters were done with their food.

Percy's eyes flew wide opened at what Artemis just said to her hunters. He looks at the hunters to see if any object at her accusation, but all he sees are bright red faces making him chuckle a bit.

"Now before I take Percy back to camp, would anyone like any seconds?" Artemis asks her hunters with a lewd grin. She's glad that her plan was a success, but now the second part will happen at camp after they arrive before lunch.

"Ooh I want a second helping Lady Artemis" Thalia, Pheobe, Atlanta, and Amber said loudly together while blushing deeply.

Artemis nods to them with a small smile. "Mm okay, but hurry since I need to take him back to camp. We'll be visiting camp and playing capture the flag with the campers" She said to them with a small grin.

Percy's eyes widened as he hears four loud voices asking for seconds making him shiver a bit. He notices each girl is looking at him like a piece of meat.

Time skip-1 hour later

Each hunter walks away from Percy with huge smiles and a plate full of his cum.

Percy lays down on the floor as he tries to catch his breath after the four hunters milked him for his cum again. _They're addicted to my cum more than the others._ He shudders at the thought of all the hunters asking for seconds the next time.

"Mm thanks Percy for the second helping of your cum" Thalia and her three sisters said to him with a wide grin.

Percy nods to her as he looks at Artemis. "Your plan really worked moonbeam. You got your hunters addicted to my cum, the others probably didn't want make me late I guess" He said to her blushing deeply.

"Mm I agree with you, some of them are too shy but the others don't want you to be late in camp" Artemis said to him. She touches his shoulder and flashes them away to his cabin.

Camp half-blood

Percy arrives in his father's cabin along with Artemis. He lays down on the bed sighing a bit.

"Thanks for the help with my plan Percy" Artemis said to him with a small smile. She gives him a loving kiss before pulling away.

"You're welcome Artemis, but do you mind if I join your hunters side when we play capture the flag?" Percy asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious. He didn't want to be on the campers side because of his ex girlfriend and friends.

Artemis looks down at Percy as she thinks for a few minutes. "I guess you can join my side Aqua boy, but don't be surprised about my hunters being clingy with you" She said to him giggling a bit.

Percy's face turns cherry red, but he nods at her. "Yes especially those four" He said to Artemis laughing a bit.

Artemis grins widely and nods to him. "Yes they're already possessive of you, but we'll talk later. I will arrive with the hunters before lunch and I hope you'll be up for some more fun, but this time we'll have a big audience" She said to him with a lewd grin before flashing away.

Percy sighs a bit as he nods to her. He puts on his clothes before making his way to the middle of the camp to meet with Nico and Diana. His legs felt like jello after being forced to cum so many times by the hunters, but it was worth it to see how happy they looked. "Diana, Nico" He said loudly as he waves at them.

"Percy you look like you ran a marathon" Nico said to him laughing a bit at his cousin.

Diana looks at Percy's body before grinning widely at him. "So Percy, did you have a lot of fun with the hunters?" She asked him teasingly.

Percy blushes furiously at what Diana just asked him right in front of his cousin. "Of course they loved playing games with me" He said to her with a small smile.

"Oh I bet, so Artemis' plan for her hunters worked then" Diana said to him with a fox like grin.

"Yes they were all over me" Percy said to her as he feels his face get hotter. "Did you know that Artemis changed the oath?" He whispers into her ears.

Diana smiles and nods to him. "Yep she told Asteria and I all about her plans" She said to him licking her lips a few times.

Time skip: 1 hour before lunch

Percy and Nico were talking about capture the flag game the campers will play against Artemis' hunters. "Mm I don't think the campers will win at all." He said to Nico laughing a bit until he hears the sound of a horn signaling that the hunters are here. He tells Nico that he's going back to his cabin to rest. He was about to walk away until he heard his name.

"Percy" Four voices yell his name loudly as he finds himself on the ground with four girls hugging him on all sides. He sighs a bit as he feels Thalia, Pheobe, Atlanta, and Amber hug his body with huge smiles on their faces. "Hi Thals, Atlanta, Pheobe, and Amber." He said to them with a small smile.

"Mm we missed you Percy" The four girls said smiling brightly at him.

Percy sighs a bit as he looks down at the girls. "Didn't I just see all of you hours ago at camp?" He asks them chuckling a bit.

"Yes you did, but that doesn't mean we don't miss you" Thalia said to her cousin with a small smile. The other three girls nod at what Thalia said to Percy.

Percy notices that Atlanta and Pheobe seem happier. "Hmm both of you sound happier" He said to Atlanta and Pheobe with a small smile.

Atlana and Pheobe blushed deeply, but all they could do was nod.

"Hello Aqua boy. Miss me?" Artemis said to Percy with a small smirk.

Percy laughs a bit as he nods at the moon goddess. "Of course moonbeam, but I know you're planning something in that crazy mind of yours" He said to her as he tries to pull his body away from the other hunters.

"Mm of course I do Percy, but I noticed that my hunters are openly showing their affections now" Artemis said to him as she looks at each of the blushing girls.

A hour later Percy walks into the dining hall with four hunters clinging onto his body, he notices a table cloth on Artemis' table. _Wait a second that cloth would prevent the campers from seeing someone under the table._ His eyes widened at what Artemis' plan was going to be with her hunters making him shudder a bit.

"Percy come sit with us" Tracy said his name loudly as she beckons him to come over.

He gives the cute girl a half-hearted smile before nodding at her. He sits down on the other side of Tracy. He laughs a bit as Thalia, Pheobe, and Atlanta fight over the left over seat on the right side of him since Amber took the one on his left side.

"I should sit down next to Percy because he's my cousin" Thalia said to the other girls folding her arms over her chest.

The campers watch the girls argue over who gets to sit next to Percy. They're a bit curious on why the hunters are acting like love sick girls right in front of Artemis.

While the three girls argued, Artemis decided to take the seat on his right side. "Sit down girls" She said to her hunters pointing to the three empty seats next to Amber.

Thalia takes the seat next to Amber, Atlanta following after and then finally Pheobe.

Chiron was watching the three hunters with amusement as they argued over who gets to sit next to Percy. He laughs a bit before clearing his throat. "Okay now that the show is done. After lunch we'll be having the campers vs hunters capture the flag game" He said to everyone with a small smile.

"Um Chiron why is Percy sitting with the hunters?" A random camper asked him a bit curious.

"Well Artemis gave Percy permission to sit with them, but also he'll be on their team" Chiron said to the camper.

"What! That's not fair" Annabeth yelled loudly at what Chiron just said. She grits her teeth as she watches the hunters get more comfortable with Percy in jealousy.

"I'm sorry child, but Percy asked Lady Artemis if he could be on the hunters side and she said yes" Chiron said to the child of Athena with a small frown.

"Oh if she's jealous with just that, she's going to blow up with what I'm planning with you Percy" Artemis said to him with a wide grin.

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis just said to him. He looked at each of the hunters until he noticed an empty seat across from him where Tracy was sitting. "You plan on having your hunters secretly jerk or suck me off aren't you?" he whispers to Artemis as he hears the zipper of his pants being pulled down.

Artemis smiles lewdly at Percy before nodding to him. "Mm that's right, but I'll be having fun with you too. I'm going to ride you on the table right in front of everyone" She whispers back to him huskily. "Of course my hunters will be losing their virginity to you here too" She said Percy as she gives his ears a few nibbles.

Percy's face turns bright red at Artemis' plan with her hunters. He gasps and moans softly as he feels his cock being stroked secretly by Tracy under the table making him squirm around a bit. He quickly stuffs his mouth with food as the hunter jerks him off.

Tracy grins widely as she moves her hand up and down his cock at a faster rate. After stroking him for a bit, she decides to take his cock into her mouth. She takes him deeper until the tip makes her gag a bit. She pulls back a little before she begins moving her head up and down Percy's cock. The sounds of her lewd act echoing around the room. She bobs her head up and down his cock faster making loud slurping noises.

Percy's face turns really red as he hears the hunter make loud slurping noises while she sucks his cock making him shiver in pleasure. He looks around to see if any campers are watching the table. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud.

Chiron chuckles a bit as he knows what's happening with Percy, but chooses not to say anything. _Like I said Percy, you're one really lucky demigod._

Tracy moves her head up and down Percy's cock going even faster while she makes more slurping noises. _Mm I'm really enjoying this a lot._ She relaxes her gag reflex before taking his cock down her tight throat making Percy gasp loudly. She presses her nose in his pubic hair area and breathes in his scent while she continues bobbing her head.

Percy could feel that he's really close to his climax. _Ooh she's driving me crazy with pleasure._ He continues eating while the hunter deepthroats him. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming as he feels his cock being squeezed tightly by Tracy's throat making him shudder.

"Mm looks like someone is enjoying their fun down there" Artemis whispers to Percy teasingly with a wide grin. She tells him that she'll be next to make him feel good.

Tracy continues sucking him off while she enjoys breathing in his scent and officially joining Lady Artemis and the other two in the smell fetish club. She gasps as she feels Percy's cock swell in her tight throat. She feels herself getting more excited from the thought of her throat and mouth getting filled with Percy's delicious cum. Her eyes flew wide open as she feels her throat getting filled with his delicious cum, she lets out a moan as she swallows after her throat is completely full. She pulls his cock out of her mouth, but leaves the spurting tip inside.

She lets out a moan around the tip as her mouth is filled with his cum making her body shudder in delight. _I think I just wet my panties._ She pulls his cock out of her mouth and strokes it close to her face until she ends up with a nice facial. She notices that the thick cum on her face feels like a mask. She sighs a bit as she gives the cock tip a gentle kiss before getting up from under the table.

"Mm such a naughty huntress you are Tracy wearing Percy's cum on your face" Artemis said to her teasingly with a lewd grin.

Tracy's face turns bright red as she scoops up the cum off her face and sticks her fingers into her mouth to suck them clean. She lets out a small moan causing some of the other hunters to look at her in jealousy.

"Mm I believe it's my turn right now Aqua boy and I plan to give everyone a nice show" Artemis said to Percy licking her lips a few times. She grins widely as she notices a certain daughter of Athena is watching them.

Percy chews on his bottom lip before nodding at Artemis. He shivers a bit as Artemis looks at him like a piece of fresh meat.

Artemis grins widely as she pulls Percy's cock from under the table and begins to stroke it getting him nice and hard. "I'm going to suck you off until you cum in my mouth and then I will push you on the table and ride you wildly" She said to him lustfully. She turns him around and pushes his back against the table gently revealing his big cock to anyone looking. She moves between his legs and takes him all the way in her mouth moaning loudly sending vibrations throughout his cock causing him to let out a half-moan, half scream. She starts sucking on his cock while making loud slurping noise like Tracy.

Percy blushes deeply as he notices the hunters are watching their patron suck him off. He gasps and moans loudly as Artemis sucks his cock sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

"Hey look Lady Artemis is giving us a show" Thalia said loudly to her fellow hunters with a lewd grin causing Percy's face to turn bright red.

"Mm Lady Artemis sure knows how to work Percy's cock" Atlanta said loudly with a small smile as she watches the show.

"She's really bold doing something like this in public though, but the thought of doing that with an audience sounds really hot" Pheobe said blushing deeply.

Percy feels his face get hotter as the hunters making lewd comments about him and Artemis. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming loudly as Artemis takes him down her throat making him shiver a bit.

"Wow that looks really hot" A daughter of Aphrodite said to her fellow sisters while blushing deeply.

"I'll say, we get to eat and watch a special show" Drew said to her sisters as she licks her lips a few times.

Annabeth glares at Artemis as the moon goddess sucks Percy off. She couldn't believe that the goddess would do something like this in public. She feels show much jealousy coursing through her body.

"Moonbeam everyone is watching us" Percy said to her in between moans and pants as his eyes roll up a bit from all the pleasure she's giving him. _Mm she's really going all out._

Artemis pulls his cock out of her mouth before looking up at him. "Let them watch. They can't have you" She said to him with a small grin before going back to bobbing her head up and down his thick cock. She lets out a loud moan as she pulls halfway off his cock before slamming her head back down to the base.

Thalia decided to be a bit more bold like Artemis and gets up before sitting down on her seat while she's between Percy's legs and sucking him off. She grins a bit as she leans down and gives her cousin a passionate kiss causing many hunters to gasp loudly. She slips her tongue inside exploring his mouth, she lets out a gasp as she feels Percy's tongue meet with hers. She begins tongue wrestling with her cousin and she wins easily. She pulls away from Percy with the only evidence of the hot kiss being saliva connecting between them.

Artemis gives a thumbs up to Thalia as she continues bobbing her head up and down his cock going even faster. She could feel herself about to cum from sucking Percy off in public. _Mm this feels really amazing._

Pheobe glares at Thalia before getting up and giving Percy a deep kiss causing the campers to gasp and let out wolf whistles. She moves her hands around Percy's body exploring it a little before pulling his shirt off revealing his chest to everyone. She pulls away before the kiss could get hot and heavy. She goes back to her seat and Atlanta takes her spot.

Atlanta kisses along Percy's neck full of bites from Lady Artemis and the others. She plants her lips on his in a deep lustful kiss. She could feel her body getting hotter as he deepened the kiss. _Oh god I need to pull away or I'll cum._ She pulls away reluctantly and joins her sister back at her seat.

Amber looks down at Percy with a small smile. "I want to kiss big brother too" She said to Percy as she leans down and captures his lips in a kiss. She gasps and moans into the kiss as he deepens it causing her to shiver a bit. She pulls away with half-lidded eyes and a bright blush.

After those four kissed Percy, the other hunters became more bold also and kissed him. Each hunter sat back down after receiving a mind blowing kiss from Percy, some of them even creamed their panties from how good the kiss was to them.

Many female campers were jealous of the campers getting to kiss Percy especially the daughters of Aphrodite and a certain daughter of Athena.

"Ooh I'm really close Moonbeam" Percy said her nickname in between moans and pants. He touched his face where kiss marks were left by some hunters.

Artemis nods at him as she bobs her head even faster and harder. She feels his cock twitching in her throat signaling that he's about to blow causing her to let out a moan. _Mm looks like some of my hunters bit more than they can chew when they kissed Percy._

Percy moans loudly one last time as he begins filling the moon goddess' tight throat with his hot thick seed.

Artemis lets out a gasp and she feels her throat get filled with Percy's creamy treat. She makes loud noises as she gulps down his thick cum. She pulls her mouth off his cock and jerks him off with her hand until her face gets covered in his musky thick seed. "Mm good job giving me a nice facial" She said to him lustfully.

"Wow that was really hot" The son of Eros said loudly.

Thalia and the other three hunters watched in envy as their patron received a facial. "Mm I wouldn't mind getting my face covered in Percy's cum" Thalia said to her fellow hunters as she rubs her thighs together.

Tracy and the other hunters nods at their Lieutenant with deep blushes on their faces imagining themselves in Lady Artemis place.

Artemis giggles a bit as she licks his cock clean before pushing him completely onto the table. "Now I'm going to do what I promised Aqua boy" She said to him with a lewd grin as she licks her lips a few times.

Lemon start:

Artemis grins a bit as she unzips her shorts and pulls them down along with her panties before crawling onto Percy's body. She positions her pussy over his cock and slowly takes it inside her. She gasps and moans softly feeling his thick cock entering her pussy making her shiver a bit. "Mm I missed this feeling a lot" She said to him as she sinks all the way down to the base causing her to let out a loud scream of pleasure.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as he feels her sink all the way down to the base of his cock causing him to squirm around a bit. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as his cock gets squeezed by her inner walls.

Thalia blushes deeply as she watches Lady Artemis take Percy all the way inside her. _So she wasn't lying about losing her virginity to Percy._

All the other hunters of Artemis were thinking along the same thoughts as Thalia.

Artemis waits for a few seconds before she begins to move up and down Percy's thick cock slowly at first before speeding up. "I told you Percy that I would do this to you" She said to him as she leans down and captures Percy's lips in a deep lustful kiss while riding his cock.

"Holy shit I was right. Lady Artemis is a screamer" The same son of Eros said with wide eyes.

"Shut up, we're trying to enjoy the show" The daughters of Aphrodite said to him loudly as they turn their attention back to the Artemis table.

Annabeth felt so much rage coursing through her body as Artemis haves sex with Percy. She couldn't believe how much of a perverted Artemis is showing to everyone. She turns to the unknown goddess noticing that she's giving Artemis a big smile.

Artemis grins widely as she feels many aura's of jealousy and rage coming from the female campers. "Sorry girls but Percy is mine. You can only look and not touch" She said to the female campers with a small smirk. She pulls halfway off Percy's cock before slamming back down to the base really hard. She continues riding his cock going faster and deeper.

Percy blushes deeply at what Artemis just said to the female campers. _Mm she's staking her claim on me right in front of them._ He gasps and moans loudly as pleasure shoots throughout his entire body making him shiver in pleasure. "Oh god you're so tight moonbeam" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Artemis starts to ride him more wildly as she gets turned on more while being watched. She moves her hands down to Percy's nipples and gives them a gentle squeeze causing him to let out a loud scream. _Mm right I forgot Percy is weak right there._ She giggles a bit as she leans down and gives each nipple a gentle lick while she continues riding his thick cock. She could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm from the combination of Percy's cock and being watched by everyone. "I'm close already Percy" She said to him in between moans and pants.

Percy's eyes widened as Artemis licked each of his nipples sending shivers down his spine. He gasps and moans loudly as he notices Artemis' ride starting to get more rougher. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud with all the pleasure he's getting from Artemis. He bucks his hips causing his cock to go even deeper.

Artemis' eyes flew wide opened as she feels Percy's cock go even deeper. "Oh god Percy I'm cumming" She moans his name loudly as she squirts all over his cock. She squeezes his cock tightly with her pussy wanting him to give her a creampie right in front of everyone.

Percy's eyes widened as he feels his cock being gripped tightly by Artemis making him shudder a bit. He lets out one last moan as he begins filling her womb with his hot thick cum.

Artemis eyes roll up to the back of her head as she feels her womb get filled with Percy's cum. She lets out a loud moan as her pussy convulsed around his cock and squirts all over it again. She pants a bit as she gets off Percy's cock after making sure he stopped cumming. She blushes deeply as lots of his cum rush out of her well fucked hole dripping onto the table. She pants a bit before looking over at her hunters. "So who will be first to lose their virginity?" She asks them with a lewd grin.

"Holy crap that was hot. Did you see Percy cum inside Lady Artemis" The son of Eros said with wide eyes to his friends.

They nod at him with shocked expressions.

The female campers whined about Artemis being unfair to them for keeping Percy to herself.

Atlanta quickly stood up from the table and makes her way to Percy. She looks at Artemis and nods to her as she looks down at Percy's cum covered cock. She takes his cock into her mouth to get it nice and hard before pulling it out quickly. She unzips her shorts and takes them off before pulling her soaked panties to the side exposing her wet pussy. She gets onto Percy's body and positions her pussy over his cock. She chews on her bottom lip as she descends slowly onto his cock. She lets out a loud gasp as she feels the tip going into her pussy.

Percy gasps and moans softly as he feels the tip of his cock going into Atlanta's pussy. "Mm I didn't think you were going to actually take Artemis' new oath" He said to her with a small grin.

Atlanta grins widely before leaning down and giving him a kiss full of lust. "Mm of course I'm your dirty little hunter" She said to him huskily as she takes more of his thick cock into her tight pussy until she couldn't take anymore. She puts her hands on Percy's chest before slamming her pussy all the way down to the base of his cock causing her to let out a scream of pain. She waits a bit for the pain to go away and for her pussy to adjust to his cock size.

The hunters notices blood leaking out of Atlanta's pussy showing them that she's not a virgin anymore.

Artemis grins a bit as she sees the blood. "Congrats on losing your virginity Atlanta" She said to her hunter with a wide grin.

"Ooh this show just got hotter. I'm so jealous of you Percy" The son of Eros said to him wiping the little tears leaking out of his eyes.

Percy blushes deeply at what the son of Eros just said to him. He looks up at Atlanta before using his hands to take off her shirt revealing her nice big breasts. He grabs and squeezes them causing her to let out a loud moan. "Ooh you like that Atlanta?" he asks her teasingly.

Atlanta lets out a moan as Percy starts to squeeze her breasts causing pleasurable shivers to go through her entire body. "Yes I like that Percy" She said to him as she begins moving herself up and down on his cock after she feels no more pain. She gasps and moans a bit louder as she continues riding his cock going faster. She was losing her mind from all the pleasure that she was receiving from Percy's cock.

Percy decides to help Atlanta feel good by meeting her thrusts with his own. "You're squeezing me so tight Atlanta" He said to her in between moans and pants as he continues thrusting into her tight wet pussy going faster and a bit harder.

Atlanta feels like she died and went to heaven as Percy thrusts into her pussy while she rides him. "Oh god this feels amazing" She said loudly as she pulls off his cock entirely before slamming back down extremely hard causing herself to let out a scream of pleasure.

Percy grins widely as his thrusts become rougher as Atlanta rides his cock. "Mm I bet you can't wait until I blow my load inside you Atlanta. Such a naughty hunter you are" He whispers to her huskily. He grabs each of her hard nipples and squeezes them a bit causing Atlanta to let out another scream, but this time in pleasure and pain.

Atlanta decides to go all out and ride him wildly since she's getting closer to her orgasm. She arches her back as she begins riding Percy's thick cock more wilder than Lady Artemis, her hips moving on their own. "Ooh I'm almost there" She said in between moans and pants.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as he feels his cock being squeezed even tighter telling him that she'll cum any minute. He moves his hands from her breasts down to her ass and giving her a gentle spanking.

Atlanta screams loudly one last time as she cums all over Percy's cock. She actually liked being spanked by him, it turned her on pants heavily as she feels Percy's cock twitching in her pussy. Her eyes roll up to the back of her head as she feels her womb get filled with Percy's hot cum. _Oh god I'm cumming again._ She moans loudly as her pussy twitches and cums again. She pulls off his cock and places her hand over her pussy to keep the cum inside. She walks over to her seat as her sore pussy throbs. "Mm definitely worth it" She said to herself with a small grin.

Artemis rubs her cum filled pussy as she watches her hunters lose their virginity and get their first creampie. "Mm so who's next?" She asks her hunters looking at each of them.

"I'm next" Thalia said to Artemis as she gets up.

When Annabeth heard the voice of Thalia, she felt betrayed by the girl. She couldn't believe that Artemis was letting her hunters lose their virginity.

"Mm okay pinecone face, but I don't think the table will hold for another ride" Percy said to his cousin blushing deeply.

Thalia nods to him as she takes off her shorts along with her panties. "Mm that's okay Kelp head since the position I had in mind would break the table" She said to him teasingly with a small grin. She gets onto all fours and waves her ass at him.

Percy gets off the table and walks behind his cousin's body. He rubs his cock along her pussy teasing her a bit. "Mm so how long have you been waiting for this to happen Thals?" He asks her huskily as he continues rubbing her pussy with his cock teasing her a bit more.

Thalia looks back at Percy with desire in her eyes. "Mm I've been waiting for a long time, but I was really happy that you weren't together with Annabeth which gave me a chance" She said to him with a small smile.

Annabeth frowns at what Thalia said to Percy about being happy that they weren't together anymore. _So I was right about the reason why she joined the hunters._

"Heh this is going to be a very long joyful lunch." The son of Eros said loudly as he laughs a bit.

Percy smiles a bit as he leans down and gives Thalia a deep passionate kiss. "Well that's really nice to know Thals, but to tell you the truth I had somewhat of a crush on you" He said to her blushing deeply.

Thalia's eyes widened at what Percy just said about him having a crush on her. "Mm that's great, but now I want you to slam your big cock inside and take my virginity" She said to him with a small smile. She wanted to get the pain over with and enjoy the pleasure she'll get from him.

Percy nods to Thalia before slamming his cock all the way inside causing her to let out a loud scream of pain from losing her virginity. He leans down and captures her lips in a kiss while he waits for her pain to go away.

"Aww they look so cute together" A daughter of Aphrodite squeals loudly.

Thalia blushes deeply at what the girl said about her and Percy looking cute together. She pulls away from Percy and tells him that the pain is gone now. "Now fuck me hard until I can't walk straight" She said to him lustfully. _Mm I almost lost it from him kissing me like that._

Percy grins widely and nods Thalia. He pulls halfway out of her tight pussy before slamming back inside her extremely hard causing her to let out a loud scream of pleasure. He starts thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy roughly like she wants from him. "Ooh I can't wait until I fill your womb with lots of my cum Thals" He whispers into her ears huskily. He leans down and licks the right side of her neck before gently biting.

Thalia pushes herself back against Percy forcing his cock to go deeper into her pussy. She squirms around a bit at the thought of Percy filling her up with his thick cum. Just the thought of him cumming inside turns her on even more. "Yes nice and rough like that Percy" She said to him in between moans and pants. She tells Percy to grab her hair and yank hard while he fucks her.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as he feels his cock being squeezed tightly by her inner walls. "Mm who knew you were this wild Thals" He said to her teasingly with a wide grin. He grabs her hair and pulls hard while he fucks her pussy going even rougher. _Mm she's squeezing me even tighter._

Thalia is having the time of her life as Percy continues to hammer her pussy with his cock. She pushes back to meet his thrusts as she lets out moans from her lips. She blushes crimson red at what Percy just said to her. "Anything for you Percy" She said to him with a loving smile. She gasps loudly as she feels her hair being pulled hard by Percy causing her to squeeze his cock tighter with her pussy. _Oh god he's driving me crazy._ She feels herself getting closer to her orgasm.

Percy continues fucking Thalia's pussy going even harder and faster enjoying the sounds of her moans. "Mm you're so cute Thals, I like this side of yours" He said to her with a small smile. He could feel his climax really near making him shiver in delight. He stops pulling her hair and instead decides to tease her other hole with his right index finger by rubbing it slowly.

Thalia's face turned really red at what Percy called her. _He called me cute._ She jumps up and down squealing in her head. Normally she wouldn't act girly, but the one she loves just called her cute. She feels her heart beating fast as Percy fucks her pussy raw. She gasps and moans loudly as he feels him teasing her ass. That sends her over the edge, her pussy clamps down on his cock hard as she cums all over his crotch.

Percy gaps and moans loudly as he feels her pussy clamp down onto his cock hard. That combined with Thalia showing her cute side sends him over the edge. He begins shooting his thick cum inside her.

"Ooh god you're making me cum again Percy" Thalia said to him as she feels herself being filled with his cum. She squeezes his cock even harder as another orgasm hits her like a freight train. Her eyes roll up and drool starts leaking out of her mouth.

Percy sighs a bit as he finally pulls his cock out of Thalia's cum filled pussy. He blushes deeply as he watches his cum rushing out of her pussy.

"Mm we'll need to do that again love" Thalia said to him with wide grin. She gives him a passionate kiss before getting off the ground. _Mm I'm going to be walking funny for awhile just like the others. Definitely worth it though._

Percy blushes furiously at what Thalia just said to him, but he nods at her. "Of course Thals" He said to her with a small grin. He pants a bit as he watches Thalia walk back to her seat with a happy smile.

Artemis pants a bit as she cums again with her finger from the sight of her half-sister being creampied by Percy. "Mm so who's next?" She asks her hunters with a lewd grin.

"Ooh I want to go next and have big brother take my first time" Amber said to Lady Artemis excitedly.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Amber just said to Artemis. _She's looks really excited to lose her virginity to me._

Artemis looks at Amber before nodding to her. "Okay Amber you can go next" She said to her with a small smile.

Amber smiles brightly nodding as she walks over to Percy and hugs his naked body.

"Okay Amber I see that you're really happy about losing your virginity, but do you have a position in mind?" Percy asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Amber nods to him with a small grin. "Yes I want to ride big brother in reverse cowgirl" She said to him blushing deeply.

Percy nods to Amber as he lays down on the ground and waits for her to get on him.

Amber chews her bottom lip a few times as she gets takes her shorts and panties off revealing her wet pussy to the cooling air. "Mm this is just like my dream big brother" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She positions her wet pussy over his cock teasing the tip a little. She stops teasing his tip before taking it into her tight pussy. She decided to get the pain over with, so that she can feel pleasure like him. She bites her bottom lip and she slams her pussy all the way down to the base causing tears to leak out of her eyes. She waits for the pain to go away, so that she can make both of them feel good together.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as he feels Amber slam all the way down to the base of his cock causing him to shudder a bit. "Amber you could have went slowly" He said to her with a small smile. He moves his hands to her ass cheeks and gently rubs them.

Amber moves herself up noticing she doesn't feel anymore pain causing her to smile brightly. "Mm I'm going to start now big brother" She said to him. She begins riding his cock slowly at first before adjusting herself and going a bit harder. She pulls herself all the way off his cock before slamming back down to the base and letting out a really loud scream of pleasure. She reaches down to his balls with one of her hands to massage them.

"Mm such a naughty sister you are Amber, getting turned on riding your big brother like a dirty slut" Percy whispers to her huskily. He gasps and moans loudly feeling her pussy get tighter as he continues rubbing her bouncing ass. He gives each of her ass cheeks a gentle squeeze while he's ridden by the cute girl.

Amber face turns crimson red at what Percy just said to her, but she could disagree with him. "Mm I'm big brother's dirty little slut" She said to him lustfully as she continues riding his cock going faster and harder. She gasps and moans loudly feeling her ass cheeks being squeezed by him making her shiver a bit. She continues massaging his heavy balls while her pussy squeezes his cock tightly.

"Yes you're my cute dirty little slut" Percy said to her with a lewd grin. He bucks his hips causing his cock to go deeper into her pussy making him shudder. "I think you need a spanking for being a naughty girl" He said to her licking his lips a few times. He gives her ass a nice hard spanking causing her to yelp and clench tightly around him.

Amber nods to Percy as drool leaks out of her mouth while she continues riding his thick cock. "Mm yes I love being your cute dirty little slut" She said to him in between moans and screams. _Oh god I'm losing my mind with big brother._ She could feel her orgasm getting closer making her shiver a bit.

"Mm Amber I'm getting close" Percy said to her in between moans and pants as he gives her ass another spanking, but this time a bit harder causing a red color to show up on her cheeks.

"Mm big brother impregnate me" Amber said to him lustfully. The hard spanking sends her over the edge, she screams loudly one last time before squeezing his cock tightly and cumming all over it.

Percy bites his bottom lip as he thrusts into her pussy and begins filling her up with his thick cum. "Ooh god you're squeezing me tight Amber" He said to her panting a bit.

Amber screams loudly as she feels Percy filling her up with his thick cum. She loses herself and cums again after being creampied by him. _Mm this was much better than my dream. I'll have to ask big brother to do this again._ She waits for Percy to stop filling her womb with his cum. A few minutes later she finally pulls off his cock causing some of his cum to rush out of her pussy. "Big brother we'll have to do this again" She whispers to him as she captures his lips in a deep kiss.

Artemis didn't have to even ask this time since Pheobe was already walking over to Percy already undressed. "Mm I'm ready for my turn Percy" She said to him licking her lips a few times.

Percy nods at Pheobe as he gets off the ground. _Mm I still have another sixteen hunters to go, I'll have to use a few quarter pieces of Ambrosia._

 _Pheobe lays down on her back and spreads her legs._ "I want this position Percy" She said lustfully as she spreads her pussy lips teasing him a bit.

Percy nods as he positions his cock at her pussy, he slowly pushes it into her wet pussy. He gasps when he feels her legs cross behind his back and pushing him all the way inside her.

Pheobe didn't want to go slowly, she could take the pain so she crossed her legs and pulled him inside her. She keeps her legs crossed as she waits for the pain to go away. "Mm make sure to fuck me until I won't be able to walk straight" She said as she leans up and gives him a lustful kiss.

Percy deepens the lustful kiss as he begins fucking her pussy roughly and fast. The sounds of her moans are music to his ears. He pulls out a bit before slamming back inside extremely hard causing Pheobe to let out a loud scream. "Mm how are you feeling my little slut?" He whispers to her lustfully as he continues fucking her tight pussy going even faster and harder like she wants from him.

Pheobe felt like she died and went to heaven as her pussy gets pounded by Percy's big cock. She blushed deeply at what Percy just called her, but oddly enough it turned her on even more. "Mm I feel really good, you're stretching my poor pussy" She said to him in between moans and pants as she unlocks her legs from behind him. She couldn't wait for him to blow his load inside her, she noticed how the others looked after receiving a creampie.

"Mm well you're squeezing my cock tightly Pheobe" Percy said to her as he continues fucking her pussy going even harder and deeper. He pants a bit as he moves his right hand down to her tits and gropes them while he pounds her into the ground. He gasps and moans loudly as he feels his cock being gripped tightly making him shiver a bit.

Pheobe loves feeling her pussy get fucked roughly by the handsome male. She squirms around a bit as she feels herself getting closer to her orgasm. She wraps her legs around his back and pulls him even deeper into her pussy. She wants to make sure he shoots everything into her womb and knocks her up. She moans loudly as her pussy spasms around his cock and she cums hard.

Percy bites his bottom lip as he feels his cock being squeezed even tighter. That sends him over the edge and causes him to cum inside the slutty huntress. "Ooh I'm filling you up a lot Pheobe, you'll be pregnant" He said to her huskily.

Pheobe blushes deeply at what Percy just said, but all she could do was nod. Her eyes roll up a bit as she feels her womb get happily filled with his thick cum. She rubs her belly with her right index finger. She feels herself cumming multiple times as Percy continues filling her up until she looks a few months pregnant. She unlocks her legs after she feels Percy stop cumming. _Oh god that felt really amazing. I think I need to do this more with him._

Percy pulls his cock out of her cum filled pussy after feeling her legs unlock behind him. He pants heavily as he gets up from the ground as he walks over to his clothes. He pulls out a square of Ambrosia and puts it into his mouth.

"Mm I won't be walking straight for awhile because of you Percy" Pheobe said to him blushing furiously as she closes her legs with a bit of soreness before getting up and walking to her seat.

Percy smiles a bit knowing that Thalia and her sisters are happier now after losing their virginity.

Time skip: 2 hours later

Percy pants heavily as he finishes cumming inside the final hunter. He sighs a bit as he watches the cute girl leave to her seat with a big smile. He blushed deeply as he hears the hunters talk about how much they enjoyed having their first time with him and the feeling of his cum inside them. _Mm that was really something, taking 20 hunters' virginity and cumming inside them._

Lemon end

Many guys creamed their underwear while girls soaked their panties from the show they saw with Percy.

Chiron chuckles a bit at the campers. "Okay everyone now that the show is over. You can leave and prepare for capture the flag in a hour" He said to them with a small smile.

Many campers excused themselves telling him that they need to change their clothes.

Annabeth frowned as she couldn't believe what she saw for two hours between Percy and Lady Artemis' hunters. She felt betrayed even though Percy and her are not together. She sighs a bit as she gets up and leaves the big house and head to her cabin. She has to change her panties after that show.

"Mm you all look really happy" Artemis said to her hunters with a small smile.

"Yes we're all very happy that we get to be with Percy." Thalia said to Artemis blushing deeply.

"I'm happy that big brother loves me so much" Amber said to Artemis with a bright smile.

"He made me feel really good, I wouldn't mind draining him again and I'm also kind of addicted to his scent" Pheobe said blushing furiously.

"I think that everyone loves Percy. He's really nice, loyal, and he forgave us for being so horrible to him. I'm also addicted to his cum" Atlanta said blushing deeply at what she said to her Patron.

"I think that everyone is addicted to his scent and cum especially Lady Artemis" Tracy said teasingly at the moon goddess.

Artemis blushed deeply at being teased by one of her cute little hunters. "Okay you don't have to tease me Tracy. Like you said everyone is addicted to him" She said to her.

"I think we should change our clothes since I know that my panties are sticky" Amanda said to her fellow sisters while blushing deeply.

"I agree, but we'll all be playing capture the flag with Percy's cum inside us" Andromeda said to her sisters while she squirms around a bit.

The other hunters' faces turn crimson red at the reminder of Percy cumming inside them.

At the end, Artemis and all her hunters decided to leave to their cabin to change their clothes.

Percy walks out of his cabin after putting on new clothing, so that he could participate in capture the flag. He was told to meet the hunters at Artemis' cabin to talk about where to put him in the team. _Mm well this will be an interesting game with me be on the hunters side._ He chuckles a bit as he makes his way to Artemis' cabin, he knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.

"Come in Percy" Artemis said loudly to him.

Percy nods as he opens the door and walks into the cabin. "Hello girls" He said to them with a heart melting smile causing Artemis and her hunters to fall down.

"Ah I love big brother's smile so much. My legs feel like jello" Amber said loudly as she blushed deeply.

"I agree with you sister, but at least he didn't use that at camp" Thalia said to Amber with a small smile.

"Well he does belong to us" Atlanta said to her fellow sisters with a small grin.

"Well are you girls done being possessive of me?" Percy asks them teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis gets up from the ground and addresses her hunters. "Okay now that we're done talking about Percy being ours, how about we talk about where to put Percy at" She said to them.

"What if we put the flag near the creek and Percy to guard it? He'll be able to use his water powers" Thalia suggests to Artemis.

Artemis nods at Thalia. "That's a nice idea" She smiles at her half-sister.

"I think that one or two hunters should guard the flag along with big brother" Amber said to her fellow sisters.

"You heard that Aqua boy right?" Artemis asks Percy.

"Yes I heard that moonbeam. So lets go kick the campers butt" Percy said to Artemis with a wide grin.

Time skip: 1 hour and half later.

Percy sighs a bit as he looks down at Clarisse, Annabeth, Nico, and many of his old friends. "Well looks like you all lost again to the hunters" He said to them with a small grin. He hopes that Nico could forgive him for freezing his body while protecting the flag. He dumps water onto all of the demigods waking them up.

"What happened?" Nico said as he looks around a bit.

"Heh I kind of froze your body, but your fine now. The game is over with the hunters winning" Percy said to Nico as he leaves and runs to the camp.

"Mm good job Percy. I'll meet you at your cabin in a few hours" Artemis said to him with a wide grin. She couldn't wait to satisfy her anal interest.

Percy nods at the moon goddess before walking to his cabin. He walks into his cabin and shuts the door before laying down to rest for a few hours until Artemis arrives.

Time skip: 3 hours later.

Artemis knocks on the door waiting for Percy to answer it.

Percy smiles a bit as he walks over to the door and unlocks it for Artemis. "Come in moonbeam" He said to her.

Artemis nods as she grabs the knob and opens the door before walking inside his cabin. She shuts the door and walks over to Percy. She jumps onto the bed and hugs Percy.

Percy wraps his arms around the moon goddess. "Mm I see that you're back moonbeam. So what do you have planned for me?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis pulls away from Percy before looking at him. "Mm well I was thinking about you helping me sate my interest in anal" She said to him blushing bright gold.

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis just said to him. "Mm I see, is there anything specific you want to do or just anal?" He asks her a bit curious.

Artemis chews on her bottom lip nervously. "W-well I'm interested in what my sister said about rimming a male" She said to him as her face turns three different shades of gold.

Percy's eyes widened as he squirms around a bit. "You want to rim me? This would be my first time" He said to her blushing deeply.

Artemis nods her head rapidly. "Yes I want to try it" She said to him with a small smile.

"Okay moonbeam I'll let you rim me" Percy said to her biting his bottom lip a few times.

Lemon start

Artemis grins a bit as she quickly gives him a loving kiss. "Thanks Percy" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy blushes lightly as he takes off his clothes until he's standing naked in front of her. "How would you like to do this?" He asks her.

"Get on all fours, so that I can rim you and jerk your cock" Artemis said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy nods at her before getting on all fours and exposing his ass to her.

Artemis licks her lips a few times before going behind Percy and running one of her fingers along the ass causing his cock to twitch. She licks one of her fingers getting it soaked in her saliva before sliding it into his tight ass. She gasps as she feels her finger get squeezed by his tight ass. She waits for a few minutes before pushing a second finger into his ass stretching it a little more causing him to let out a very loud moan. "Does this feel good Percy?" She asks him huskily.

Percy gasps and moans softly as he feels Artemis' finger sliding into his ass causing him to clench around the invading digit. He lets out a much louder moan as a second finger goes into his ass stretching him out. _Ooh god she's just using her fingers right now. I'll probably lose my mind when she starts to rim me._ He squirms around a bit as he looks behind himself at the moon goddess. "Yes it feels really good moonbeam" He said to her.

Artemis grins a bit as she begins thrusting her fingers in and out of his ass slowly. "Mm that's good that you're enjoying this a lot Aqua boy since I'm going to make you lose your mind like you do to me" She said to him with a wide grin. She grabs his twitching cock with her other hand and begins stroking it while she pleasures his ass.

Percy's eyes widened as he felt Artemis stroking his cock while fingering his ass making him squirm around a bit. "You're planning to make me cum also with my cock" He said to the moon goddess as he looks behind himself. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from letting out any very loud moans.

Artemis smiles lewdly at Percy as she continues fingering his ass going faster and a bit deeper. "Mm of course Percy." She said to him as she jerks his cock faster and rougher. _Mm his moans are music to my ears._ She pulls her fingers out of his ass. She blushes bright gold at what she's going to do next. She pushes her face near his ass and slowly teases him with her tongue. She slips her wet tongue into his tight ass, she lets out a small moan.

Percy sighed a bit as he felt Artemis pull her fingers out of his ass. "You turned into a really perverted goddess moonbeam and I love this side of yours also" He said to her blushing furiously. He arches his back and lets out a loud moan as Artemis' tongue slips into his ass making him shiver a bit in delight.

Artemis' face turns a dark shade of gold at what Percy just said to her. She pulls her tongue out of his ass. "Mm yes, but I'm your perverted goddess Percy" She said to him lewdly before shoving her tongue back inside his ass causing him to let out a loud moan. She feels her panties moisten as she pleasures his ass. She gasps and moans a bit louder as she feels her tongue being squeezed by his inner walls. She begins thrusting her tongue slowly at first before increasing the pace a bit more.

"Ooh god Artemis this is amazing" Percy moans her name loudly as his eyes roll up a bit with all the pleasure he's getting from her. He pushes his body back trying to get her to go deeper. He could feel himself close to cumming already from being rimmed and jerked off.

Artemis is really happy that she's making Percy feel really good. She blushes deeply at him pushing against her face trying to get her tongue deeper. She continues tongue fucking his ass going faster and a bit harder. _Mm I'm really enjoying this. Looks like he's near._

Percy gasps and moans even louder as he clenches his ass around her tongue. "Ooh I'm cumming moonbeam" He said her name in between moans and pants as he covers her hand with his thick seed. _I wonder how I will feel when I cum from my ass._ He shudders a bit at the thought of cumming from Artemis' tongue.

Artemis lets out a moan as she feels her hand get covered in Percy's hot thick cum. She decides to use the cum to lubricate his cock and milk him again for more while she lovingly tongue fucked his ass. _Sh_ e pushes her tongue even deeper to find his special spot that her sister told her about last night. She continues moving her tongue around inside him until she finds his prostate.

Percy bites his bottom lip a few times to keep himself from moaning even louder as Artemis uses his cum as lubricate to jerk him off again. "Oh god you're driving me insane Moonbeam" He said to her panting heavily. He feels pleasurable shivers go throughout his entire body making him squirm around a bit.

Artemis grins a bit as she continues attacking his ass with her tongue going even deeper causing Percy to scream loudly. _Mm did I find it?_ She attacks the same spot again eliciting loud moans and screams from him. She continues attacking his prostate with her tongue over and over making Percy scream and cum all over her stroking hand again.

Percy clenches his ass tightly around her tongue as he gets his first anal orgasm. He closes his eyes in bliss and drool comes out as his body twitches with all the pleasure he got from her. "Oh god that was really amazing. I wouldn't mind doing that again" He said to her panting heavily. He relaxes his ass so that she can pull her tongue out.

Artemis pulled her tongue out of his ass after she felt it not being choked. She grins widely as she pulls her cum covered fingers up to her mouth and sucks each of them clean. "Mm I'm glad you liked it. I really enjoyed rimming you Percy and I wouldn't mind doing it again" She said to him blushing bright gold.

Percy grins widely deciding to tease her a bit. "Mm I can tell you enjoyed doing that going by how soaked your shorts are Moonbeam" He said to her teasingly with a lewd grin.

Artemis looks down at the very large wet spot on her shorts and blushes furiously before turning her attention to Percy. "Well I don't think I'll need them right now" She said to him as she takes her shorts off along with her shirt and soaked panties revealing her nude body. "This is the part that I've been really looking forward to Aqua boy" She said looking at his body as she licks her lips.

Percy shivers a bit as he looks at Artemis' naked body. He feels his cock getting hard from the nice view of her body. "Oh what do you plan to do Artemis?" He asks her a bit curious.

Artemis smiles brightly as she grabs Percy's cock and begins stroking him until he's fully hard. "Mm since I enjoy being in control. I plan to lose my anal virginity and ride you Percy" She said to him lustfully.

Percy squirms around a bit in her grip as he's being stroked by the horny moon goddess. "Not to mention you get my anal virginity also" He said to her blushing deeply.

Artemis grins widely nodding to him. "That makes me really happy Percy" She said smiling brightly at him. She turns Percy around and pushes him onto his back. She takes two of her fingers getting them soaked in her saliva before pushing them into her ass getting herself lubed up to take him. She pulls her fingers out after making sure she's all lubed up to take his cock. Her body shudders at the thought of taking his big cock into her ass.

Percy blushed deeply as he watched the moon goddess push her fingers into her ass to lube it up. "Mm I'm glad you're happy Moonbeam" He said to her with a small smile.

Artemis smiles a bit as she swishes saliva all in her mouth before spiting all over Percy's cock getting it very wet. "Mm well we're both ready now" She said to him as she crawls onto the bed and positions his cock at her ass. She takes a deep breath before slowly descending onto his cock, she gasps as she feels the tip slipping into her tight feet slips from some of the cum on the bed causing her to slam all the way down to the base. "Ooh god you're so big, you're splitting me in half Percy" She said to him in pain as tears leaks out of her eyes. She waits for the pain to go away and for her to adjust to his size.

Percy gasped and moaned loudly when he felt Artemis take his whole cock into her ass. "Oh you're squeezing me so tight Artemis. It feels like you're choking me" He said to her. He leans up and gives Artemis a loving kiss. He pulls away before she tries to kiss him back. He looks into her eyes deeply and smiles brightly. "I love you Moonbeam" He said to her with a loving smile.

Artemis smiles as Percy kisses her, but she frowns when he pulls away before she could kiss him back. "I love you too Aqua boy" She said smiling lovingly down at him. "Mm I'm going to start moving Percy since I don't feel any more pain" She said to him. She starts moving herself up and down his cock slowly at first. She gradually increases the speed of her riding his cock, she lets out gasps and moans as she squeezes him with her ass causing Percy to moan loudly.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning and screaming too loud as the moon goddess rides big cock with her extremely tight ass. "Shit Artemis you're riding me so fast" He said to her in between moans and pants. He grits his teeth as he moves his hands down to her ass cheeks and gives each of them a hit causing Artemis to let out a shriek.

Artemis blushed deeply when she felt Percy give her ass a spanking. Truth be told she actually enjoyed being spanked by him, it turned her on more. She places her hands down onto Percy's chest and continues riding his cock going wilder. _Mm this feels really nice, but I can't wait for him to cum inside me._ She moves her hips up and down even faster as she lets out loud moans.

Percy closes his eyes in bliss as the moon goddess rides his cock even faster making him shiver in pleasure. "Ooh you're riding me really wild Artemis" He said to her panting heavily as he gives her ass another hit causing her to let out a very loud moan.

Artemis grins widely as she really gets into riding Percy's cock, she moves up all the way to just the tip before slamming back down. "Mm I'm really enjoying this, but I can't wait until you fill me up like the perverted goddess I am" She said looking down at him with eyes full of lust. She feels herself getting closer to her orgasm, so she decides to ride him even wilder until he blows his load.

Percy's face turns crimson red at what Artemis just said to him. "Mm I'll make sure to fill my perverted goddess with lots of cum" He said to her as he bucks his hips upwards causing his cock to go deeper into her ass. He shivers a bit as he feels his climax get closer with how wild Artemis rides him. He moans even louder as his cock gets squeezed tightly making him shudder a bit. "I'm close Moonbeam" He said to her.

"Mm yes that's what I want you to do" Artemis said to him as she continues riding his cock feeling it twitch in her ass. _Mm I won't be able to sit down for a few days, but this was worth it._ She pulls half-way off before slamming back down hard causing Percy to let out a loud scream as she squeezes him and cums on his cock.

Percy couldn't hold himself back after feeling his cock being squeezed tightly sending him over the edge. He lets out one last loud moan as he begins unloading his hot cum into Artemis' ass.

Artemis lets out a very loud moan as she feels Percy's hot cum filling her ass. "Ooh god you're filling my guts with so much of your cum" She said to him in between moans and pants as she haves another orgasm from the feeling of being filled to the brim. She waits for a minute before pulling off and causing some cum to rush out. She leans down and gives him a passionate kiss before asking if it's okay if she rests for a few hours.

Lemon end

Percy smiles a bit before nodding to her. "Yes that's okay Moonbeam" He said to her as he scoots up and lays down on the pillow.

"Thanks Percy" Artemis said to him as she lays her head down on the second pillow. She falls asleep quickly.

Percy wraps the blanket around Artemis' body and watches her sleep. He decides to rest for a hour, so he closes his eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

"Zoe" Artemis whispers her dead hunter's name.

Percy has been awake for about twenty minutes before hearing Artemis whisper her dead hunter's name. He felt a bit sad about Zoe being killed on that quest. _Maybe there's something I can do for her._ He remembered seeing some books up in the attic when he got his first quest. He quickly gets dressed and makes his way to the big house. He opens the door and walks up to the attic to search for any book that will help bring back Zoe. He starts looking at each of the books until he finds one that will help him. _So I just have to sacrifice riptide and say these words?_

He sighs a bit as he leaves the attic and walks back to his cabin where a sleeping goddess is at. He walks into the cabin and grabs riptide. "I sacrifice this weapon to bring back the one who's essence was used to create it" He chants as he watches riptide disappear from the bed in a very bright light and in it's place laid a sleeping Zoe making him smile brightly.

Artemis opened her eyes slowly and her breath hitches as she came to the sight of her dead hunter that she was dreaming about. "Zoe?" She whispers.

 **End of Chapter. Wew another long chapter. Well this chapter was mostly smut xD. Artemis successfully turned her hunters into cute little perverts hooked on Percy's cum just like her. She got to show her perverted side more by playing with Percy in public. She got to sate her interest in anal. Next chapter. Artemis and Percy talk to Zoe. There will be a scene with all three goddesses again before we cut to the Olympians discussing about Hera's plan to kidnap Percy and take him to the wolf house without any memories where he meets Lupa the wolf goddess. They'll be lime/lemon scenes with Lupa in her wolf form. Someone gave me the idea of Lupa. Love at first smell. I will also give her a human form. Read and Review. Let me know how you like it. I'll try to update more frequently as long as the chapter is not 10k+ words.**


	9. Percy's 3rd day and Hera's plan

**A/N:** **Sorry this took a long time, but I've been busy and sick.** **I was convinced to have Percy heal and turn Medusa and Arachne beautiful. Another person asked me if I can add Clarisse and Rachel. I decided to add them. They will most likely be the last ones added into the harem, but who am I kidding I'll probably end up adding more xD. Feel free to ask me for more girls. I like the idea of adding dating scenes for Percy to show his love and get to know the girls.** **For people who are not into Bestiality, just search for Bestiality and skip to the bottom. It's the last scene before chapter ends.**

 **guest-I can try reviving Bianca somehow. Can go with her either coming back to earth as a member of Chaos' army or maybe a wish to the gods.**

 **Anyone else can come up with an idea for her to be revived.**

 **TheYoLOMan-It's okay I understand. Nope I was not joking about writing the public scene xD. That part where you wrote Artemis should come out with her own line of ranch and call it Percy's homemade jizz made me laugh xD.**

 **Guest-I like the idea of Aphrodite giving up on all men because of something Ares did to her and she decides to join the hunt. I also like the idea of her finding Artemis, Asteria, and the hunters getting their daily dose of Percy's cum.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Rick does.**

"People talking"

 _Thoughts_

Artemis rubs her eyes making sure she's not dreaming. She sees Zoe laying down on the bed next to her. _How?_ She was wondering how her dead hunter is alive before turning her attention to Percy. She looks at him and asks a silent question.

Percy smiles and nods at the moon goddess as he looks down at Zoe. "I hope you like my gift Moonbeam." He said smiling brightly at her. He sits down on the ground and waits for Zoe to wake up.

Artemis' eyes widened at what Percy said to her. Tears leaked out of her eyes and flows down her face, she quickly gets off the bed to hug her lover. "You didn't have to do this Percy" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy looks at Artemis before nodding at her. "That's true, but I wanted to do this. The sacrifice was worth seeing you being happy" He said to her softly with a loving smile. He stands up before wrapping his arms around her body and giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

Artemis looks at Percy with eyes full of love as she feels him wrap her body in a hug. "You're really the best Aqua boy" She said to him giggling a bit as tears flows down her face. She looked around the room and notices his sword riptide was not in the cabin making her frown a bit. "Percy what happened to your sword? You're not carrying it at all" She asks him tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Percy sighs a bit as he pulls away from Artemis and looks into her eyes. "Mm that was the price to pay to revive Zoe" He said to her with a small smile. He grabs her hand and squeezes it a few times.

Artemis was shocked at what Percy just said to her. "You're really too much for me Percy" She said to him with a watery smile. She squeezes his hand a few times as she hears Zoe groan. She quickly gets her clothes and puts them on.

Zoe groans as her eyes open slowly, she notices that she's not in the sky anymore. She can't remember much except the last thing happening to her, she was hunting Orion and then the next thing she vanished. _Milady and Percy?_

"Hello Zoe. Welcome back to the land of living" Percy said to the huntress with a cheeky grin.

Artemis pulls her hand away from Percy before rushing towards Zoe and hugging her. "I missed you so much Zoe" She said to the daughter of Atlas happily.

Zoe looks over at the son of Poseidon with a confusion. "How am I alive?" She asks as she remembers being in the sky and watch Percy.

"Mm I brought you back to life by sacrificing Riptide that had your essence. I did this to make Artemis happy" Percy said smiling brightly at Zoe.

Zoe's eyes flew wide opened at what Percy just told her. "I see that was really noble of you Percy" She said to him as she hugs Artemis a bit tighter.

"Mm I would do anything for Moonbeam. She helped me out when I gave up" Percy said to Zoe with a loving smile. He sits down on the bottom of the bed as he listens to Artemis cry on the hunter's shoulder. "So how was it in the sky?" He asks her a bit curious.

"Moonbeam?" Zoe asks tilting her head to the side in confusion as she looks down at her ex-patron. She looks over at the demi-god as she recalls what she's been doing since she became one with the stars.

Artemis pulls her head away and blushes bright gold. "Mm that's his nickname for me" She said to her hunter looking away to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Zoe notices that Artemis looks happier than when she was with her fellow sisters. _Did she fall in love with Percy? Is that why she's so happy?_ She felt an uncomfortable pain come from her chest. Was she jealous of the moon goddess? She remembered developing a small crush on the son of Poseidon before she died on that quest which got bigger the more she watched him from the sky. She watched his adventures, his girlfriend cheating on him until he found out which made her very angry.

She also watched him join the hunt and then came the day that she had to watch her sisters try to kill him twice, the second time almost succeeded if it wasn't for the young hunter helping him. "I'm glad to be back Milady" She said to her with a small smile.

Artemis smiles at one of her oldest hunters. "So how was life in the sky my huntress?" She asks Zoe softly.

Zoe smiled brightly at Artemis as she recounts what she was doing after she died. She blushed lightly as she remembered the scene of Artemis attacking Percy in the forest during the night. "I think my life in the sky was really nice, but two months ago I saw something that I thought I wouldn't see ever" She said to the moon goddess as her face turns cherry red.

Artemis listens to Zoe tell her what she's been doing. _Hmm does she like Percy?_ She grins a bit as she plans to include her with the others in her hunt. Her eyes widened at what Zoe just said to her as she remembers what she did two months ago with Percy. "Ooh what did you see that was amazing?" She asks her a bit curious.

Zoe bites her bottom lip a few times nervously as she decides to come out with it. "I saw Milady attacking Percy in the forest and pleasuring him" She said to the moon goddess blushing deeply.

Artemis' face turns a dark shade of gold at what Zoe just said making her squirm around a bit. "Ah I was wondering why the huntress in the sky was brighter than usual" She said to her teasingly with a small smirk. She decides to tease her a bit more. "So did you enjoy the little show?" She asks her with a wide grin.

Zoe blushed furiously as she remembered picturing herself in Artemis' place and pleasuring Percy. "Y-yes I did, but I wasn't the only one. The others in the sky enjoyed it" She said to the moon goddess as her face turns redder each second.

Artemis grins a bit nodding at Zoe. "Mm I see, but what I did in that forest made me very happy" She said to the demi-titan as she licks her lips a few times. _Lets see what she says about the new oath though._ "So will you join the hunt again?" She asks her with a small smile.

Zoe smiles brightly and nods at Artemis. "Yes I'll join the hunt again Milady" She said to her happily.

Artemis grins widely as she nods to her. "Okay there's a new oath. Now repeat after me" She said to Zoe as she licks her lips a few times.

Zoe repeats after Artemis and notices the difference right away. She blushes crimson red at the new oath, but she wonders if her fellow sisters had to recite the new one.

"I accept. Welcome back to the hunt Zoe" Artemis said to her with a small smile as she gives the demi-titan her blessing.

"Thank you Milady, but I noticed that you changed the oath. Did my sisters accept the new one?" Zoe asks her patron as she tries to calm her beating heart.

Artemis smiles a bit. "Mm yes they did. They're much happier, you're the only virgin in the hunt now though" She said to Zoe giggling a bit.

Zoe's eyes widened at what Artemis just said to her. "You and the others lost your virginity to Percy?" She asks the moon goddess blushing cherry red.

"Mm yeah I lost mine before the hunters, but they lost theirs today" Artemis said to her with a wide grin. She decides to tease Zoe a bit with the details. She begins telling her about what she did as a punishment to the hunters for almost killing Percy. Then she tells her about the fun they all had with an audience watching them.

Zoe bites her bottom lip a few times as Artemis tells her what she did to the hunters. She feels herself getting a bit turned on at the thought of getting addicted to Percy's cum like her sisters. A moan escapes her lips as she's told about her sisters happily losing their virginity to Percy with everyone watching them. "Milady you've become a perverted goddess" She said to her as she squirms around a bit before looking at the sleeping demigod.

"Mm yep I've become Percy's perverted goddess and I'm much happier" Artemis said smiling brightly at Zoe.

Zoe blushes crimson red at Artemis admitting at being a perverted goddess. "I see does me joining the hunt mean that I get to do that with Percy?" She asks her nervously.

Artemis grins widely at her new huntress. "Mm of course Zoe and if you want you can get your first taste of him here" She said to Zoe licking her lips a few times.

Zoe looks from Artemis to the sleeping demigod and back to her before nodding. "I wouldn't mind doing that Milady." She said to her blushing deeply.

Artemis nods at her hunter before walking over to Percy. She unzips and pulls his shorts down along with his boxers. "Mm looks like he's having a really good dream, maybe he's dreaming of you Zoe" She said to her teasingly with a wide grin.

Zoe's face turns three different shades of red at what Artemis just said to her. She couldn't keep her eyes off Percy's cock, she unconsciously licks her lips wetting them a bit as she walks next to the moon goddess. She's been fantasizing about Percy ever since she saw that scene of Artemis pleasuring him in the forest. _Now I get to make them real._

Artemis smiles a bit as she moves away from Zoe. "Mm so were you fantasizing about Percy after seeing us in that forest?" She asks teasing Zoe a bit more.

Zoe chews her bottom lip a few times nervously as she moves between Percy's legs. "Yes Milady" She said to her blushing deeply as she wraps her right hand around his cock making her gasp a bit at how warm and stiff he's in her grip. She gets as close to his cock as she could as she begins moving her hand up and down. She pants a bit as she breathes in his scent while jerking him off. "Milady his scent smells nice" She said to the moon goddess as she continues moving her hand up and down his cock a bit faster.

Artemis rubs her thighs together as she watches her ex-lieutenant jerk Percy's cock. She grins a bit at what Zoe just said about his scent. "Mm I know that Zoe, some of your sisters are addicted to his scent like me" She said to her as she remembers the first time she inhaled his scent from a pair of boxers.

Zoe blushes deeply as she moves her face down towards Percy's balls and pushes her nose into them to breathe in his scent deeply. _Oh god I feel like I died and went to heaven._ Her eyes roll up a bit as she continues breathing in his scent while she moves her hand up and down at a quicker pace.

"Mm looks like someone joined me and her sisters in the girls addicted to Percy's scent club" Artemis said to Zoe with a wide grin. She couldn't wait to see Zoe get her first taste of his cum. Her body shudders as she watches Zoe happily breathe in his scent and jerk him off.

Zoe pulls her face reluctantly from his balls before nodding at Artemis. "Mm I would love to be in that club Milady. I want to breathe in his scent all day" She said to the moon goddess. Her face flushes a bit as the thought of doing that while sleeping makes her body shiver in delight.

Artemis giggles a bit at her hunter that's drunk on Percy's scent. "Mm now you know how your sisters and I feel" She said to Zoe as she licks her lips a few times.

Zoe smiles brightly at Artemis as she stops her hand job and looks down at Percy's cock tip noticing the clear liquid. She's a bit curious on what his pre-cum taste like, she feels herself getting turned on more at the thought of using her tongue to clean him up. She looks up at Artemis and gets a nod. She moves her face close to his cock before hesitantly sticking her tongue out and giving an experimental lick at the tip. She lets out a moan at the taste of his pre-cum. One lick becomes two until she's lavishing her tongue all over the head and covering it with her saliva.

Artemis moves one of her hands down to her clothed pussy and begins rubbing herself as she watches Zoe go crazy licking Percy's cock. "Mm you look really hot soaking Percy's cock head in your saliva" She said to her lustfully as she continues rubbing herself.

Zoe blushes furiously at what Artemis just said to her, but she couldn't disagree with her. She really did enjoy soaking his cock tip with her saliva. She felt her panties get wet while she lost herself with licking him. She felt herself get a bit wetter at the naughty idea that entered her mind. She stands up and pulls down her shorts along with her panties. She grabs her wet panties and wraps them around his cock. The thought of him cumming all over her panties sends pleasurable shivers down her spine.

Artemis grins widely as she watches Zoe wrap her pair of cute panties. "Mm you're going to jerk him off with your panties Zoe? Mm I did that too" She said to the hunter lustfully as she licks her lips a few times. Her body shivers a bit as she remembered her first facial in Percy's tent.

Zoe nods at the moon goddess as she begins jerking him off again but this time with her panties. _Mm Percy is so cute when he's sleeping._ She blushes deeply at what she thought as she continues moving her hand up and down his cock going a bit faster. She uses her other hand to play with his balls and give him more pleasure. She's really getting into this and she feels happier than ever.

Percy lets out a moan in his sleep causing Zoe to temporary stop her hand job. "Mm moonbeam you're such a perverted goddess wanting me to bang Zoe" He said in his sleep.

Zoe's face turns three different shades of red as she starts up her hand job again. _He's dreaming of me and Lady Artemis._ Her hand job gets faster and harder as she watches the sleeping demi-god.

Artemis giggles at what Percy just said about her in his sleep. "Mm it seems like he's having a dirty dream of you Zoe" She said to her teasingly with a small smirk.

Zoe bites her bottom lip a few times as she continues jerking him off going even faster and harder. She feels Percy's cock twitching in her hand as she gets a bit more excited knowing that he's close and she couldn't wait for him to soak her panties in his cum.

"Mm I always had a crush on you Zoe, but you were a hunter" Percy said loudly while sleeping.

Zoe blushed crimson red at what Percy just said in his sleep. She couldn't believe that Percy had a crush on her, but then again she was a hunter and he knew that she wouldn't accept his feelings at all. She lets out a gasp as she feels her panties get filled with his cum. _He lets out a lot of cum._ She keeps her hand on his cock as she waits for him to stop cumming. A minute later she pulls her cum filled panties off him. She notices her hand is covered in his thick cum, she thinks for a bit before taking each finger into her mouth and sucks on them. She lets out a moan at the taste of his cum and sucks her fingers until they're squeaky clean.

Artemis smiled a bit as she listened to Percy admit to having a crush on her hunter. "Well that's cute of Percy to have a crush on you Zoe" She said to her with a loving smile. Now that she changed the oath, Zoe can explore those feelings like her other hunters. "Mm looks like someone loves the taste of his cum. You officially joined Percy's cum addicted girls" She said to her teasingly with a wide grin.

Zoe smiles a bit as she nods at Artemis. "Yes I had a crush on him too, but I suppressed and buried it deep." She said to the moon goddess with a sad smile. She blushes furiously at what her patron just said to her. "So there's two clubs?" She asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis nodded at Zoe since she had to do the same thing until Asteria and Diana brought out her feelings towards Percy. She giggles a bit but nods to her. "Yes the Percy's cum and scent addiction clubs" She said to her hunter with a small grin.

Zoe grins a bit at her patron before nodding. "Mm I see, well then I joined both" She said to Artemis with a lewd smile. She whined a bit as she noticed there's no more cum on her fingers. "I want more of his cum. It's so good" She said blushing furiously.

Artemis licks her lips a few times at what her hunter just said. "Mm well you can get more from sucking him off" She said to Zoe with a lewd smile.

Zoe blushes bright red as she looks down at Percy's messy cock. She sticks her tongue out and licks his cock clean. She wraps her lips around the tip and lets out a moan from the taste. She slowly takes more of his cock into her mouth until the tip hits the back of her throat causing her to pull back a little. She begins sucking on his cock slowly and makes loud slurping noises that echoes around the room. She massages his balls while she slurps and sucks on his cock.

Artemis eagerly watches Zoe pleasures Percy with her mouth and makes lewd noises. She pulls her shorts and panties down to pleasure herself while she watches Zoe. "Mm you're such a naughty hunter Zoe, you're dripping wet from sucking him off" She said to her huskily. She lets out a moan as she pushes two fingers into her cum filled pussy.

Zoe moans loudly around Percy's cock as she continues sucking on him speeding up a bit. She couldn't wait to taste more of his cum, but this time more directly instead of on her fingers. She bobs her head up and down his cock going even faster as she gives his balls a gentle squeeze. She uses her tongue to lick the tip of his cock while she sucks him off happily. She strokes the base of his cock causing him to let out a moan in his sleep.

She smiles a bit as she continues sucking him off. She could feel herself getting closer to her own orgasm even though she's not doing anything other than sucking Percy off. She begins to hum around him causing vibrations to go through his cock. _Mm I could feel him twitching in my mouth._ She removes her hand away from his decides to throw caution to the wind and take him into her throat. It takes her a few tries, but she succeeds in taking his cock down her throat. She inhales his scent as her nose touches his pubic hair. She feels her throat getting stretched by his big cock.

"Ooh god Zoe you're really amazing" Percy said as he lets out a loud moan. He was having a really lewd dream featuring Zoe.

Zoe blushes deeply as she pulls halfway off his cock before slamming back down all the way to the base. She lets out a very loud moan as she begins squeezing his cock with her throat. She bobs her head up and down as her throat massages his cock. She was really losing herself from pleasuring Percy so much, and not to mention breathing in his intoxicating scent. She gasps loudly as she feels her throat being filled with his cum and she swallows after she can't hold anymore. She quickly takes his cock out of her throat and let him fill her mouth up. _Oh god I think I just came hard._

Artemis grinned widely as she watched Zoe squirt all over the ground. "Mm did you just have an orgasm from swallowing his delicious cum?" She asks her teasingly with a wide grin.

All Zoe could do was nod at Artemis as she savors the taste of Percy's delicious cum before swallowing everything and letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

Percy opens his eyes slowly and notices his body feels cold. _Is Moonbeam sucking me off again like this morning?_ He blushes deeply as he looks between his legs to see if Artemis is there. He faints in shock after finding Zoe between his legs instead of Artemis.

Artemis giggles a bit after watching Percy faint from shock. "Mm looks like you were too much for him Zoe, he fainted finding you between his legs" She said to her hunter with a wide grin.

Zoe blushes deeply as she takes Percy's cock back into her mouth to clean it up. She sighs a bit after pulling his cock out of her mouth. "Mm I feel like I want to keep sucking him off" She said to the moon goddess as she licks the left over cum off her lips.

Artemis nods at her hunter. "Mm I'm sure you would love to suck him off some more, but I need to take him back to the other goddesses" She said to Zoe with a small smile as she puts her clothes back on.

Zoe pouts a bit and nods at her patron. "Fine Milady, but you have to let me do this again. I still have to lose my virginity too" She said to the moon goddess blushing bright red.

Artemis grins a bit and nods at Zoe. "Of course and feel free to talk to your fellow sisters about your experience since that's all they've been talking about in my cabin" She said to her blushing bright gold as she remembered walking into her hunters talking about their experiences with Percy and how happy they all are now.

Zoe's face turns many different shades of red at the thought of talking to her sisters about what she did to Percy. She quickly puts her own clothes on. "Thanks Milady, I feel much happier" She said to Artemis with a bright smile. She leaves Percy's cabin and walks to Artemis' cabin.

Artemis smiles a bit at her hunter. "You're welcome Zoe and I know the hunters will be happy to have you back" She said to the demi-titan. She watches one of her oldest hunters leave the cabin with a big smile. She looks down at the naked demi-god before putting his clothes on and flashing away to her palace with him.

Artemis' Cabin

Zoe opens the door to the Artemis' Cabin and walks inside alerting all the hunters. Everyone looks at the dead hunter coming into their cabin.

"Zoe is that you?" Pheobe asks the dead hunter tilting her head to the side a bit. She couldn't believe that Zoe is back from the dead, but the question is how.

"Yes it's me Pheobe. I'm alive and back in the hunt" Zoe said to her fellow sister with a small smile.

Tears leak out of Pheobe's eyes as she rushes towards her sister and hug her tightly thinking that this was a dream. "Everyone missed you" She said to Zoe as she cries on her shoulder.

Atlanta joins her fellow sister in hugging Zoe and crying on her shoulder.

The other hunters who knew Zoe did the same, the younger ones didn't know who she was so they went back to talking about Percy.

"As long as I'm back right" Zoe said to her sisters with a small smile.

"How are you alive though? Artemis sent you into the sky" Pheobe asks her a bit curious.

Zoe blushed deeply as she remembered what she did to Percy. "Mm well Percy brought me back to life by sacrificing Riptide" She said to Pheobe with a small smile.

As soon as all the hunters heard Percy's name, their faces turned different shades of red.

"Ah I see, so Percy brought you back. He really is different" Atlanta said lovingly.

"Yes he is, but I found out something interesting. Lady Artemis told me that all of you lost your virginity to him" Zoe said to her sisters teasingly with a small grin. She watches each of her sisters blush and stammer.

Pheobe and Atlanta's faces were the worse out of all hunters. "Well Lady Artemis changed the oath and gave all of us a chance to be with Percy" They said to Zoe with matching red faces.

"Ooh she did tell me that, but she also said that both of you enjoyed breathing in his scent and drinking his cum" Zoe said teasing them a bit more.

Atlanta eyes dazed a bit as she remembered how she enjoyed breathing in Percy's scent. She felt like she wanted to stay down there buried with her face in his balls.

Pheobe bites her bottom lip a few times before nodding at Zoe. "Yes I did enjoy doing that. I really want to do that again" She said to her squirming around a bit.

Zoe tells her fellow sisters about her own experience and that she joined them in the two clubs. She listened to the hunters talking to each other about Percy. The details turned her on and were very graphic.

"Mm I miss big brother being so close to me" Amber said to Tracy.

"I agree with you Amber, but what I really enjoy is sucking him off and the taste of his cum " Tracy said to Amber with a lewd grin.

Amber nods at Tracy as she blushes bright red. She did enjoy pleasuring Percy and making him cum in her mouth. She had a new favorite thing to eat and drink like the rest of her sisters.

Zoe blushes bright red at what the younger hunters just said to each other. She sits down on her old bed.

"Lady Artemis forgot to tell you something though, it started as a punishment" Pheobe said to Zoe blushing deeply.

"Oh now that sounds really interesting, I didn't think she would punish any of you" Zoe said to Pheobe a bit curious on what Artemis did to them.

Pheobe calmed down a bit as she looked at Zoe. "Well the punishment was that we had to eat breakfast soaked in Percy's cum. We had a choice of jerking him off ourselves or letting Lady Artemis doing it" She explains to her as her face turns bright red again.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at what Pheobe just said to her. "So you ate your food soaked in Percy's cum?" She asks her a bit curious.

"Ooh yeah Pheobe ate her food soaked in his cum alright. She actually wanted seconds and sucked him off again to get it" Atlanta said to Zoe with a lewd grin. She tells her that all of the hunters jerked and sucked him off themselves.

"Oh shut up Atlanta you were begging Lady Artemis for seconds before me. You even made the offer to Percy to let you breathe in his scent and suck him off" Pheobe said to her blushing crimson red.

Atlanta's face turned cherry red at what Pheobe just said, but all she could do was nod. She did remember telling Percy that when he comes back to the hunt if he could let her breathe in his scent and suck him off.

Zoe watches her sisters embarrass each other in front of her in amusement. "Okay I got it, both of you enjoy breathing in his scent and sucking him off like the rest of my sisters" She said to Pheobe and Atlanta with a wide grin.

All the other hunters blushed deeply at what Zoe just said about them, but they couldn't careless what anyone else said as long as they got their fill.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you, but Percy belongs to the hunt" Atlanta said to Zoe with a small grin.

Zoe's eyes widened at what Atlanta just said. "Ooh are my sisters possessive of Percy?" Zoe asks them teasingly with a small smirk.

"Of course we are possessive of big brother. You'll know why soon enough just like us" Amber said to Zoe with a deep blush.

Zoe is now curious on why her sisters are possessive of Percy.

Olympus-Artemis' Palace

Percy wakes up thirty minutes later and finds Artemis siting next to him. "Where am I?" He asks the moon goddess.

"You're in my palace after fainting in shock from finding Zoe between your legs" Artemis said to him teasingly with a small smirk.

"So that wasn't a dream? Zoe really did that to me" Percy said to her blushing furiously.

Artemis giggles a bit and shakes her head. "Nope that was real Aqua boy. You should have seen her, she really enjoyed sucking you off" She said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy's face turns crimson red at what Artemis just said to him. "Fine I believe you, but while sleeping I was thinking that I haven't shown my love for you, Asteria, and Diana or get to know all of you" He said to her with a small frown.

Artemis smiles a bit as she grabs his hands and squeezes them gently. "We know that you love all of us Percy. The sex we have with you is mind blowing" She said to him blushing bright gold.

Percy blushes deeply at what she said to him, but he nods at her. "Yes, but I was thinking. Why don't I take all three of you on a date?" He suggested to Artemis with a loving smile.

Artemis blushes bright gold at the suggestion. "That sounds really lovely. I think my sister and Diana would love to go on a date with you together" She said as she gives him a passionate kiss. She quickly pulls away from him.

Percy smiles brightly at Artemis. "Great I was thinking about taking all three of you to a restaurant to eat at and get to know each other" He said to the moon goddess.

Artemis liked that idea very much. She did want to show her love to Percy and know more about him. "Okay Percy I'll go get Asteria and Diana" She said to him with a loving smile. She flashes out of her palace to go see and talk to her sister and Diana.

Percy waits for Artemis to come back with Asteria and Diana. It's not long before three flashes appear in the room. "Welcome back Moonbeam. Hi Sunshine and Dia" He said to each of the goddesses. He walks over to each goddess and gives them a passionate kiss.

"Hello Percy" Asteria said to him with a small smile as she touched her lips where he kissed her.

"Hi love" Diana said to Percy winking at him.

"Mm so did Artemis tell you what I wanted to do with all three of you?" Percy asks them tilting his head to the side a bit.

Asteria nods a bit at him. "Yep you want to take us on dates and get to know us" She said to him with a loving smile.

Diana grins a bit. "I like the idea of Percy taking all three of us on a date together." She said to her harem sisters.

Artemis nods at Diana. "That's fine with me. Percy is going to take us to a restaurant for us to eat and get to know him" She said to Asteria and Diana with a small smile.

"That sounds really lovely. We get to show our love for Percy" Diana said happily as she wraps her arms around Percy's left one.

Percy smiles at the excited goddesses. "Yes and I get to show my love for all three of you" He said to them with a loving smile.

All three goddesses smile with golden faces causing him laugh a bit.

"Well let's go. The restaurant is new and it's close to my house" Percy said to them with a small smile.

Artemis pulls Diana away from Percy before taking her place. "See you at Percy's house Diana and Asteria" She said to them sticking her tongue out and flashing away with him.

"Mm Artemis thinks that I'll let her get ahead of me, she has another thing coming" Diana said a bit angrily as she flashes away following after the moon goddess.

"They sound like children" Asteria said giggling a bit as she follows after both goddesses to Percy's house.

Artemis and Percy arrived first followed by Diana and Asteria.

"Well lets go girls" Percy said to them as he grabs Artemis' and Asteria's hands causing them to blush.

They arrive at the restaurant five minutes later.

When Percy sees the name of the restaurant and the color, he groans a bit. "Oh god why her" He said loudly.

Artemis snaps out of her daze and asks Percy what's wrong.

"Look up there Moonbeam" Percy said to her pointing to the sign that says Aphrodite's love diner.

Artemis looks up at the sign and her face drains of all color. "Ah so would it be okay if we change our date place?" She asks Percy and her harem sisters.

Asteria giggles a bit at her sister before shaking her head. "Mm I think it will be fine. If I know Aphrodite the inside will be very romantic just like we want" She said with a small smile.

"Sorry Artemis, but I agree with Asteria. This will be a really nice date" Diana said to the moon goddess excitedly.

Artemis groaned a bit at what Diana and her sister just said to her. "Fine, we'll go inside" She said smiling at them forcibly.

Percy bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing as he watched Artemis get double teamed by Asteria and Diana.

They walked into the pink restaurant and up to the waitress at the front.

"The inside looks really cute, but I would prefer a little less pink" Asteria said as she looks around the restaurant.

"I agree with you Asteria, but look at all these couples." Diana said to the sun goddess with a small smile.

Artemis didn't voice out her opinion but she did agree with her harem sisters that Aphrodite outdid herself with this restaurant.

"Welcome to Aphrodite's love diner! My name is Holly. How can I help you?" The waitress asked them with a big smile.

"Yes I would like a table for four" Percy said to the girl with a small smile.

Holly nods at him not saying anything since she gets customers with more than one girlfriend sometimes. "Okay let me take all of you to your table" She said to him.

Percy nods at her as she leads him along with Artemis, Asteria, and Diana to their table.

They arrived at a large table with a shiny pink table cloth and one pink candle for each person surrounded by four pink heart-shape chairs.

"Here you go" Holly said to the group of four before leaving and coming back with four menus. "These are the menus you're be ordering from. Whenever you're ready just call me" She said to them with a small smile before leaving them alone.

Percy nods at the waitress before taking a seat on the right end of the table.

Artemis follows after and sits on Percy's left side. "I don't know how anyone can stomach all this pink" She said laughing a bit.

Asteria decides to be a bit bold and gives Percy a kiss before sitting down on his right side.

Artemis pouts a bit at what her sister just did. She decides to give Percy a deep passionate kiss before pulling away right before he could deepen it.

Diana shakes her head and giggles a bit before sitting down on the remaining chair. "Mm both of you are pretty bold" She said to the sun and moon goddesses.

"Mm we did come here to show our love to Percy" Asteria said to the roman goddess with a small grin.

Artemis blushes bright gold as she nods at her sister. "That's true" She said to the sun goddess with a small smile.

Diana grins a bit but nods at Asteria. "Mm so are you planning on being more bolder?" She asks the sun goddess teasingly with a wide grin.

Percy's face turns bright red at what the girls are saying to each other. "Okay girls let's not tease each other so much" He said to them chuckling a bit as he picks up the menu and opens it.

"Okay Percy we'll be good" Diana said to him with a small smile.

Percy nods at the roman goddess. "Thank you Dia" He said to her with a small smile.

"You're welcome Percy" Diana said to him as she blushes lightly at the nickname he gave her on Olympus. She loves it, but hopes that he comes up with a cuter one like the ones for Artemis and Asteria. She picks her own menu and opens it.

Artemis rolls her eyes a bit at Diana sucking up to Percy. She picks up her own menu and looks at all the meals. _Everything looks really good._ She decides to go with a medium rare steak with a heart on the top made of ketchup and bowl of salad. "Percy I want to order these" She said pointing to both items on the menu.

Percy nods at Artemis as he decides to order a pork-chop with some mash potatoes.

Asteria decides to tease Percy a bit. "Mm I'll have the catfish" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy's eyes widened and his face turns pale white at what she just said.

"Stop teasing Percy, you're going to make him faint" Artemis said to her sister.

"Fine Arty. I wasn't going to order that anyway" Asteria said to the moon goddess. She decides to order the same meal as Percy.

Diana decides to order the same meal as Artemis. "Mm the desserts look really good. Can we have one also?" She asks Percy with a small smile.

"Yes all of you can have dessert after eating the food Diana" Percy said to the roman goddess with a loving smile. He calls Holly over so he can order the food for everyone.

Holly walks over to the group of four. "So have all of you decided on your order?" She asks them with a small smile.

Percy smiles and nods at Holly. "Yes we would like two pork-chops with mash potatoes and two medium rare steaks with salad. We also want four pieces of cheesecake" He said to the waitress.

"Okay, I got your order" Holly said to him as she finishes writing down the order. She tells them that the food will take about thirty minutes before leaving the group alone.

"So what should we talk about?" Diana asks everyone tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"Hmm well why don't we find out more about Percy?" Asteria suggested with a small smile.

Percy blushes bright red at what the sun goddess just suggested to everyone. "Fine, I don't mind ask me anything" He said to them.

"Hmm well what about your childhood Percy? I don't think we know much about that" Diana said to the demigod.

Percy's eyes widened as his body starts to shake a bit, sweat drops down his forehead.

Artemis narrows her eyes on Percy noticing that he has the same symptoms as some of her hunters. "Percy were you abused?" She asks him with a small frown.

Percy's breath hitches at Artemis' question. He chews on his bottom lip a few times before nodding at her. _I guess I can tell them._ He sighs a bit as he tells the three goddesses about his step father smelly Gabe.

Artemis listened to Percy tell them about his step-father Gabe. She felt like she wanted to flash to Percy's house and kill that pig. "I'm going to kill that pig" She said loudly as she grits her teeth. _How dare that male touch my Percy!_

Percy smiles a bit at what Artemis just said, a warm fuzzy feeling overcomes his body. "You don't have to Moonbeam." He said to her shaking his head from side to side.

Artemis looks at Percy with a small frown. "Why not Percy?" She asks him as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Percy smiled a bit at Artemis. "Well I believe that he's dead after I gave him a gift" He said to the moon goddess laughing a bit.

"Oh what kind of present did you give him?" Artemis asks Percy a bit curious.

"Hmm well I sent him Medusa's head that I cut off on my quest" Percy said to Artemis with a small grin.

Artemis' eyes widened before nodding at him. "So he turned to stone and died by falling?" She asks him with a small smile.

Percy nods at Artemis with a loving smile. "Yep so he won't bother me ever again" He said to her happily.

Thirty minutes later of getting to know each other, Holly comes to the table with their food. "Well hope all of you like the food" She said to them with a small smile as she places each plate in front of one person. She leaves and comes back with four plates of cheesecake in the middle of the table. "If you need anything just call me" She said to them before walking over to the next couple.

Percy nodded at Holly before turning his attention to his meal. "Mm smells really good" He said loudly as he grabs his fork and knife. He begins cutting the pork-chop and dunks it into the mash potatoes before putting it into his mouth. He feels the mash potatoes melt into his mouth.

Artemis smiles a bit as she watches Percy eat his food. She turns her attention back to her own food and begins to eat. She sighs a bit as she enjoys eating her food.

Asteria grins a bit as she looks at Percy. "Mm do you mind if I feed you Percy?" She asks him as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy choked a bit at what Asteria just asked him. He blushed deeply as he looked at the sun goddess before nodding to her.

Asteria smiles brightly at Percy as she scoots closer to him. She moves her fork and puts a piece of pork-chop on it. "Open wide Percy" She said to him happily.

Artemis grits her teeth as Asteria tries to feed Percy. _I'm so jealous. I want to do that._ She pouts a bit as she decides to follow her sister's example. She cuts a piece of Percy's pork-chop and puts it on her fork before moving it close to his mouth. "Say ah Percy" She said to him lovingly.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red as the twin archers tries to feed him. He sighs a bit as he opens his mouth and lets each of the goddesses to feed him. "Okay girls it's my turn" He said to them with a loving smile. He feeds each of his goddesses before giving them a kiss on the lips.

Artemis' face turned bright gold when she felt Percy kiss her on the lips. She touched her lips and smiled a bit. _He's making me really happy._ She sighed a bit as she finished her food.

Asteria's and Diana's faces turn bright gold like their fellow goddess after receiving a kiss from Percy.

"Mm since I picked the date this time, you can pick the next time Moonbeam. Then Asteria and finally Diana" Percy said to the goddesses with a small smile.

Artemis nodded at Percy with a loving smile. "That sounds good to me Percy" She said to him as she finished the rest of her food.

Percy smiled back at the moon goddess before grabbing a plate of cheesecake. He takes a bite and lets out a loud moan. "This is really good girls. You should try it" He said to them.

Artemis grabbed a plate of cheesecake from the center and takes a bite out of the dessert. He's right. _This taste really good, but not as good as Percy's cum._ She blushed deeply at her comparing the taste of the cheesecake to his cum. "I agree Aquaboy. This is really good" She said to him.

Asteria follows after her sister and takes a bite out of her own plate of cheesecake. She grins a bit as she decides to tease her sister and Percy. "I agree with you Arty, but it's not as good as Percy's cum right?" She said to her sister teasingly.

Percy chokes a bit and blushes deeply at what Asteria just said about his cum tasting better than the cheesecake. He hits his chest before taking a drink of his ice tea.

Artemis' face turned three different shades of gold, but she couldn't say anything since she was thinking about that too. "Asteria you shouldn't say that where everyone can hear" She said to her sister blushing furiously.

Asteria grins widely at her sister. "Mm that's true, but I didn't hear you deny my comparison. Could it be that you were thinking the same as me?" She said teasing her a bit more.

Artemis' face turned dark gold, but all she could do was nod at her sister. "Fine I was thinking the same sis" She said to her as she finished eating her cheesecake.

"Mm I can't blame her. All of us and her hunters are addicted" Diana said with a small smirk.

"Mm tell me about it. Maybe after dinner we can snack on Percy when we get home" Asteria said to her fellow goddesses with a wide grin.

Artemis drools a bit and lets out a small moan. She wouldn't mind having Percy's cum as an after dinner snack. She still had plenty of room in her stomach for his cum.

Percy's face turned three different shades of red when he heard Artemis let out a moan. He sighed a bit as he looked at each of the goddesses. "Fine you can feed on me when we go to Artemis' Palace" He said to them.

Artemis nodded at Percy as she waited for everyone else to finish eating the cheesecake.

Asteria giggles a bit as she finished eating her cheesecake.

Diana finished eating her cheesecake after Asteria and finally Percy right after her.

Percy calls Holly to the table, so he could pay for the food.

"Hmm you're all done eating. I'll take care of everything, meet me at the front to pay" Holly said to Percy with a small smile.

Percy and the girls stand up and walk to the front. It takes about five minutes for Holly to come back to the front cashier.

Percy smiled at Holly as he paid for the dinner. "Thank you for the wonderful service Holly" He said to her as he gives her a tip also.

"You're welcome. Come again" Holly said to them with a bright smile.

Percy nodded at her as he walked away from the diner. He gasped a bit when he felt Asteria grabbing onto his arm tightly.

"See you there sis and Diana" Asteria said to them before flashing away with Percy.

Artemis pouted a bit as she wanted to flash with Percy to her palace. She quickly flashes right after her sister.

Diana grinned a bit. "Mm next time I'll get to flash with him since Artemis and Asteria had their turn" She said to herself as she flashes to Artemis' palace.

As soon as Artemis gets to her Palace, she tackles Percy onto her bed.

"Whoa there Moonbeam, did you want to flash with me that badly?" Percy asks her as he rubs her head.

"Mm more like she's more excited to get your cum like us" Diana said to Percy teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis blushed deeply as she lets out a small moan when she felt her head being rubbed by Percy.

"Arty you need to get off Percy so we can get him undressed" Asteria said to her sister.

Artemis pouted a bit since she wanted Percy to keep rubbing her head. She gets off him.

Lemon start:

Artemis grabs Percy's pants and pulls them down along with his boxers exposing his flaccid cock to the cool air. She licks her lips a few times as she looks down at his cock. She couldn't wait to fill her stomach with his cum. She spits onto his cock getting it nice and wet so that her hands glide smoothly. She wraps both of her hands over his warm cock. "Mm are you going to help Asteria, Diana?" She asks both goddesses as she begins stroking his shaft slowly causing him to let out a low moan. She lets out a small moan as she feels his cock get hard in her hands.

Percy gasps and lets out a low moan as Artemis strokes his cock. He loves the feeling of Artemis' soft hands wrapped around his cock. "Mm your soft hands feel really good Moonbeam" He said to her.

Asteria gets on the bed before taking Percy's shirt off exposing his chest. She starts kissing from his neck all the way down to his navel. She grins a bit as she feels Percy moving around under her. "Ooh you like that Percy?" She asks him huskily as she goes back up to his neck and begin sucking on each bite mark causing him let out a loud gasp.

Percy nodded and laughed a bit as when he felt her kiss his navel "I'm ticklish at my navel Asteria" He said to her blushing deeply. He gasped loudly as he felt each of the bites on his neck being sucked on by the sun goddess. _Oh god both of them are driving me crazy._

Diana takes off her clothes until she's standing completely naked before joining her fellow harem sisters on the bed, but move to above Percy. She leans down and gives him a passionate kiss as she begins running her hands through his hair. _I really love kissing him so much._ She could feel herself getting wet as the kiss gets hot and heavy. She begins rubbing her wet pussy while she enjoys kissing Percy. She pulls away to breathe a bit.

Artemis continues jerking Percy's thick cock going a bit faster. She moves one of her hands up to the leaking cock head and squeezes it gently. She brings the pre-cum covered hand up to her mouth and licks her fingers clean. "Mm your balls are big and full Aqua boy" She said to him with a small grin. She leans her face down and buries her nose in his balls while she pleasures his big cock. She lets out a loud moan as she breathes in his scent deeply. _Ooh god I can't get enough of his scent._ She feels her panties get more wet the longer she takes in his scent until they're completely soaked in her juices.

Asteria looks down at Artemis and watches her go crazy breathing in Percy's scent. "Mm you really love breathing in Percy's scent don't you Arty" She said to her sister teasingly with a wide grin. She leans down and slowly lick around each of his nipples causing them to get hard.

Artemis' face turns bright gold as she pulls away from Percy's balls to speak. "Mm yes I do Asteria. I love his scent so much that I want to breathe it in all day" She said to her sister panting a bit as she continues stroking his cock moving her hands in a quicker motion. She goes back to putting her nose in his balls to breathe in his scent. She continues rubbing her nose all over his balls breathing in his delightful scent. _Mm I think I just came._

Asteria laughs a bit at her drunk sister. "Mm you're not the only one who want to do that Arty." She said to the moon goddess with a small grin. She leans down and takes Percy's left nipple into her mouth to suck on it gently.

Percy gasps and lets out a loud moan as the sun goddess starts to suck on his left nipple. "Ooh god Asteria you're attacking my nipples" He said to her as he squirms around a bit. He bucks his hips as Artemis jerks him off faster while he feels her nose rubbing all over his balls. He could feel his climax really near making him shiver a bit.

Asteria grins widely as she attacks Percy's other nipple with her mouth. _I'm really enjoying this._ She traces her fingers over his chest where the scar used to be. She gently bites down on the right nipple causing him to let out a loud scream.

Artemis continues stroking his cock going even faster and harder. She twists her hand over the leaking tip gently. She licks her lips a few times as she feels him twitching in her hands. "Mm are you going to cum soon Percy?" She asks him lustfully.

Percy felt so much pleasure coursing throughout his body making him squirm around more. "Ooh god I'm cumming Moonbeam" He moans her name loudly as he watches his cock shoot onto her nose.

Artemis' face turned bright gold as she felt the first shot of cum hit her nose causing her to let out a loud moan. She continued stroking his cock as her face gets covered in his musky cum. She opened her mouth to catch some of the cum. She swallowed the cum in her mouth and felt her body shudder in ecstasy "Ooh god I just came again" She said in between moans and pants as her hands get covered in his cum. She pulled her hands off his cock and brings her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean. She licked his cock clean until there's no more cum. _Mm I definitely need to milk him for more cum tomorrow with my hunters._ She moves away and lets her sister or Diana to take her place.

Diana takes Artemis' spot between Percy's legs. She looks down at his semi-flaccid cock before taking it into her mouth. She begins sucking on his cock until it's rock hard before pulling out. She grins widely as she opens her mouth and covers his cock in her saliva before placing it between her large breasts. "Mm I'll take your first time tit job" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She begins moving her breasts up and down his wet cock.

Asteria moves up and takes Diana's old place. She unzips her shorts and pulls them down along with her panties. She sighs a bit at the feeling of cold air touching her wet pussy. She grins a bit as she sits down on Percy's face. "Mm lick me Percy" She said to him lustfully.

Artemis takes her sister's spot and leans down to suck on Percy's neck. _Mm I think I should give him another bite._ She nibbles on his neck before biting gently on a free area. "Mm there's another marking from me Aquaboy" She said to him.

Percy blushed deeply as he felt Asteria sit on his face. He nodded at the sun goddess as he sticks his tongue inside and begins licking her wet pussy slowly. He gasped and moaned loudly into Asteria's pussy when he felt his cock being sandwiched between Diana's large breasts. He felt like he died and went to heaven. _Ooh god her breasts feel really good._ He continued licking Asteria's pussy going a bit faster and harder. He squirmed around as lots of pleasure surged throughout his body from being attacked at his neck, and cock.

Asteria gasps and moans loudly as she feels her pussy getting licked by Percy. "Oh god yes Percy just like that, but go a bit faster" She said to him as she rubs herself along his mouth. She blushes deeply at the naughty thoughts entering her mind. She tells him to stop licking her. As soon as she feels him stop licking her, she grabs his tongue and positions it under her pussy. She slides herself onto his tongue and lets out a loud moan. She begins riding his tongue slowly at first before speeding up a bit."Mm your tongue feels really nice" She said to him in between moans and pants.

Percy's eyes widened when he felt his tongue being taken into Asteria's wet pussy. He blushed crimson red as the sun goddess rides his wet tongue, he gasps as he feels his tongue being squeezed by her inner walls making him shiver a bit. He could feel his face getting wet from her juices splashing on him.

Diana continues moving her breasts up and down his cock going even faster. She looks down and sees some pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his cock. She takes the tip into her mouth and sucks on it while she continues tit fucking him. She pulls her mouth off his cock to tease Asteria. "Mm you look like you're really enjoying yourself Asteria" She said teasingly to the sun goddess.

Asteria's face turns bright gold at Diana teasing her about her enjoying his tongue in her pussy. "Yes I'm enjoying this alot, but not as much as when he went crazy on us with his cock" She said loudly causing Percy to blush cherry red. She adjusts herself as she begins riding his tongue wildly. She grabs his nipples and twists them gently causing him to let out a muffled scream into her pussy and send vibrations throughout her body. Her eyes roll up a bit in pleasure as she gets closer to her climax.

Artemis watches her sister and Diana pleasure Percy. She couldn't wait to be the first one to ride his cock and get creampied by him. She unzips and pulls down her shorts along with her soaked panties. _Mm I really did soak them with my juices._ She takes her shirt off and throws it onto the floor. She moves her right hand down to her pussy and begins rubbing it while she watches her sister ride his tongue very fast.

Percy could feel his getting closer as the two goddesses drive him crazy with pleasure. His face is splattered in Asteria's juices, he couldn't wait to lick all the juice clean off him. He moves his hand and gives Asteria's ass a nice hard smack causing her to let out a scream of pleasure. He feels her pussy twitching with his tongue signaling that she's very near her orgasm.

Diana feels Percy's twitching cock between her tits making her more excited. "Mm go ahead and cum Percy" She said to him lustfully as she moves her breasts up and down his cock harder. She flinched in surprise when she felt her face get hit with a shot of his cum. _Mm he surprised me._ She gasps and moans loudly as she feels her tits get covered in his hot cum. She moves her tits up and down his spurting cock to milk him until he's done shooting cum. She pulls away from his cock after no more cum shoots out, her tits and face dripping in his seed. She scoops up the cum off her face and tits before bringing her fingers into her mouth. She sucks on her fingers until they're completely clean.

Artemis felt jealous with Diana getting her breasts and face covered in Percy's cum. She lets out one last moan as she squirts all over her fingers. She takes her fingers out and brings them to her mouth to lick clean.

Asteria gasps loudly as she feels her pussy convulse around his tongue. "Ooh god I'm cumming" She lets out a loud scream of pleasure as she squirts all over Percy's face. She pulls herself off his tongue and sits down on the bed as she watches him lick his face clean of her juices. _Mm that was a really amazing orgasm._ She crawls between Percy's legs and looks down at his cum covered cock. "Mm why don't we all attack Percy and make him cum?" She suggests to Artemis and Diana as she licks her lips a few times.

Artemis likes her sister's idea since she'll get more of Percy's cum. She sits on the left side of her sister as she watches Diana go on the right side of her.

Asteria sticks her tongue out and beings tracing it all to the tip of his cock. "Mm your cum is very yummy Percy" She said to him lustfully as she swirls her tongue around the tip causing pre-cum to come out.

Artemis licks her lips a few times before following after her sister but on the left side of Percy's cock. She runs her tongue up and down the left side of his cock while she watched her sister lick from his balls all the way to the top. _Mm I want to lick some of his pre-cum, but I guess it's her turn._ She continues lapping up the left side of his cock happily while catching a few drops of his pre-cum when her sister licks his balls.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as Artemis and Asteria attacks his cock from different angles. "Oh god girls you're making me feel spoiled" He said to them blushing deeply. He squirms around a bit feeling his balls being licked by the sun goddess.

Diana joins her harem sisters and begins licking the right side of Percy's cock. She watches his expression as she continues licking his cock along with her sisters. "Mm Percy is really enjoying this girls. Why don't we go make him cum hard" She suggested to them licking her lips a few times.

Percy squirms around a bit as he feels his cock being attacked in three different angles sending pleasurable shivers throughout his body. He bucks his hips a bit as he watches all three goddesses go crazy licking his cock. "Ooh god yes. Keep going girls, I'll make sure to cum all over your faces" He said to them in between moans and pants.

Asteria loves the thought of her face being covered in Percy's musky cum. She sucks on each of his balls until each of them are soaked in her warm saliva before running her tongue along the middle of his cock again. She lets out a small moan as she laps up some of his delicious pre-cum. "Mm looks like he's really close to cumming girls. His cock is twitching" She said to them lustfully. She feels his cock twitching a lot under her tongue making her shudder a bit.

Artemis joins her sister in licking the twitching tip to make him cum quickly. She watches Diana join them making it three tongues licking his cock tip.

Percy could feel himself about to cum any second. "Ooh I'm cumming" He moans loudly as he begins blasting the girls' faces with his seed. He watches their tongues get covered in his thick cum also. A few minutes later, his cock finally stopped shooting cum. He pants a bit as he looks at each of the goddesses, he blushes crimson red as he looks at their faces. _The girls look like they died and went to heaven._

Artemis sighs happily as she swallows the cum that he shot onto her tongue. She looks at her cum covered face in the mirror. _He let out a lot of cum._ "Mm I can't get enough of his cum, but now we get to the main part" She said to her harem sisters as she cleans her face of the cum and swallows every last drop.

Asteria nods at her sister with a lewd grin. "I agree with you sis. I love the taste of his cum too" She said to the moon goddess as she scoops the cum off her lips with her tongue. She pants a bit as she licks the rest of the cum off her face and swallows every drop until she's squeaky clean.

Diana licks her face clean of Percy's cum. She whined a bit when there's no more left on her face. "Mm so who will be first?" She asks them tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"I'll go first" Artemis said to Asteria and Diana with a small grin. She crawls over Percy's body and positions her pussy over his cock. "Mm make sure to fill my womb with lots of cum. I want your children" She whispers to him huskily. She grins widely when she sees his bright red face. She slams all the way down to the base of his cock causing her to let out a loud scream of pleasure. _Mm I feel so full._ She begins riding his cock slowly at first before going a bit faster and rougher.

"Mm look at Artemis go. She's a dirty little slut" Diana said to Asteria with a wide grin as she begins rubbing her wet pussy while watching her fellow goddess ride Percy's cock.

"Mm I agree with you Diana. She's really enjoying this" Asteria nods at the roman goddess with a small smile.

"Ooh this is nothing though, you should have seen her in Camp half-blood's dining area. She really went crazy with Percy" Diana said to Asteria with a lewd grin as she continues rubbing her pussy going a bit faster. She grabs her clit with her other hand causing more pleasure to go through her body.

Asteria's eyes widened at what Diana just said to her. "What she actually did something sexual in public?" She asks the roman goddess tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Diana nodded at Asteria with a wide grin. "Ooh yeah she did. She sucked Percy off before riding him on her table right in front of every camper" She said to the sun goddess licking her lips a few times.

Asteria's jaw dropped at what Diana just told her. "Whoa that's really kinky. I wish I saw that, but I was busy on Olympus sadly" She said to her.

Artemis blushed bright gold as she listened to her sister and Diana talk about her kinky public play at camp half-blood. She moaned loudly as she continues moving up and down his cock even faster. "Ooh god Percy your cock is so deep inside me. Make sure to cum a lot, I want to feel my womb get filled to the brim" She said to him in between moans and pants. She grabbed his nipples and gently squeezed each one while she loses her mind riding his big cock.

Asteria grins widely as she watches Artemis lose her mind. She crawls between Percy's legs. She licks her right index finger getting it nice and soaked in her saliva before pushing it into his tight ass causing him to let out a loud moan. She moves her finger in and out of his ass while she watches her sister ride his cock wildly. "Mm Arty you really do love being filled with Percy's cock" She said to her teasingly as she pushes her finger deeper into his ass. She gasps feeling his ass squeezing her finger tightly.

Percy gasped and moaned loudly as he feels his cock being squeezed by Artemis' pussy making him shiver a bit. "Mm you're still really tight Moonbeam" He said to her in between moans and pants. He bucked his hips causing his cock to go deeper into Artemis' pussy when he felt his ass being spread open. He clenched his ass tightly around the invading finger.

Artemis blushed deeply at what her sister just said to her. "Y-Yes I love being filled with my Percy's cock" She yelled at her sister as she continues riding him wildly. Her eyes roll up a bit to the back of her head and drool leaked out of her mouth as she felt his cock going even deeper into her. _Ooh he's so deep in me._ She pulled half-way off him before slamming back down extremely hard and letting out a very loud scream of pleasure. "You can move also Aqua boy" She said to him huskily as she leans down and captures his lips in a lustful kiss. She breaks the kiss and moaned loudly when she felt his cock driving into her pussy faster.

Asteria smiles brightly at her sister. "Mm yes, but you're not the only one Arty. I bet your hunters feel the same way" She said to her teasingly with a wide grin. She pushes her finger deeper into Percy's ass searching for his prostate. She stops going deeper when she hears Percy scream loudly. _Mm looks like I found his prostate._ She pushes his button again and watches him lift his legs a bit off the bed. "Yes Percy breed my sister like the dirty slut that she is" She said to him lustfully as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy's eyes rolled up a bit as his prostate is attacked by Asteria. _Oh god she's driving me crazy with her finger._ He gasped and moaned loudly as his prostate gets attacked again by the sun goddess. He nodded at Artemis as he begins thrusting into her, he meets her hips with his own. His thrusts become faster and rougher as she rides him wilder. He could feel himself approaching his climax quickly as lots of pleasure go through his body. He continues fucking her pussy wanting to make her cum before him.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold at what Asteria just said to Percy. She gasps and moans loudly as she feels his cock fucking her deeper. "Oh god I'm really close. I can feel your cock twitching in my pussy" She said to him in between moans and pants as she continues bouncing on his cock happily.

Asteria continues attacking Percy's prostate causing more pleasure to wreck through his body. "Mm I'll let you choose the position this time Percy. Make sure to knock up my sister" She said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as he feels Asteria rubbing his prostate making him shudder a bit. He thrusts his cock as deep as he could and begins filling Artemis' womb with his hot thick cum.

The feeling of her womb being filled up with Percy's cum sends her over the edge. She screamed loudly one last time and cums all over his cock. She blushes bright gold when she starts to urinate from the amazing orgasm she had. "Mm you're filling me up so much Percy. I'm going to end up pregnant" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times. She squeezes Percy's cock tightly making sure that he lets every last drop inside her womb. She pulls off his cock after making sure he stopped filling her up with his cum. She moves away and sits down on a chair. She moves a few fingers down to her cum filled pussy to scoop up some of their combined juices and taste it. She lets out a small moan of pleasure as she tastes their juices.

"Mm that must have been an amazing orgasm for you to pee Arty" Asteria said to her sister teasingly with a small smirk. She grips Percy's soft cock and begins to stroke him until he's hard again. She wonders what position he'll choose with her. "So have you decided?" She asks him a bit curious.

"I agree with Asteria. That must have been an amazing orgasm for you Artemis" Diana said to the moon goddess with a wide grin.

Artemis' face turns a dark shade of gold at what Asteria and Diana just said to her. _He let out so much cum. I'm going to be pregnant._ The thought of being pregnant with Percy's child makes her feel very happy. "Y-yes it was mind-blowing" She said to them drooling a bit as she watches her sister jerk him off.

Diana nods at Artemis with a small smile. "Mm that sounds really good. I can't wait for my turn even more" She said excitedly.

Percy decides to go with the legs over head position. He gets off the bed and walks over to Asteria before pushing her onto her back.

Asteria noticed what position they're going to be in. She did this one quite a lot when she was a male, but now it's her turn to be in the girl's position. She holds her legs over her head and waits for him to penetrate her.

Percy smiles at Asteria as he crawls over her body. He positions his cock at her pussy before slamming it all the way inside her. "Mm this is a very nice position. Don't you think so Asteria." He said to her as he begins fucking her pussy fast and hard. He captures her lips in a passionate kiss while he continues pounding her pussy.

Asteria's eyes flew wide open when she felt Percy's entire cock entering her wet pussy. _Oh god he slammed all of his cock inside me._ "Mm yes it is a very nice position. You're balls deep inside me" She said to him in between moans and eyes roll up a bit and her tongue slips out of her mouth as he fucks her pussy fast and hard.

Artemis watches her sister get fucked hard by Percy. She begins fingering her cum filled pussy. She wonders if she likes watching him fuck other girls also while she masturbates. _Mm well the sight of him fucking other girls and making them scream loudly in pleasure makes me wet._ She blushes deeply at the naughty thought she just had. "So what position will you be going for Diana?" She asks the roman goddess tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Diana grins a bit as she looks over at Artemis. "Mm I was thinking doggy-style" She said to her with a lewd grin. _Mm seems like someone enjoys watching other girls get fucked by Percy._ She decides to tease the moon goddess a bit. "Mm so you like watching Percy get pleasured and fucked by other girls." She asks her teasingly with a wide grin.

"F-fine yes I do Diana, It turns me on especially when he's with my hunters. I like to join in too" Artemis said to her roman counterpart blushing furiously. She continues fingering her cum filled pussy while watching her sister get fucked by Percy.

Diana smiles brightly at Artemis. "Mm I agree with you. Watching Percy fuck other girls does turn me on" She said to the moon goddess as she licks her lips a few times. She turns her attention to the sight of Asteria getting fucked roughly. "Mm your sister looks like she's really enjoying her time with him. She's losing her mind" She said to her with a wide grin.

Artemis giggles a bit and nods at Diana. "Yes I agree with you, my sister is really enjoying herself" She said to the roman goddess with a small smile.

"Mm well then let's watch Percy fuck your sister's brains out and then it will be my turn" Diana suggested to Artemis with a lewd grin.

Artemis blushes bright gold, but nods at Diana with a small smile. "Okay" She said to her.

Percy grins as he continues fucking Asteria's tight wet pussy. "Mm you like having your tight pussy filled with my cock don't you slut" He said to her huskily. He pulls halfway out before slamming back inside extremely hard and deep causing her to scream loudly. He gasps and moans loudly as he feels his cock being squeezed tightly by her inner walls.

Asteria gasps and moans loudly as Percy drills her pussy with his big cock. "Ooh god yes I love having my tight pussy filled with your cock" She said to him in between moans and pants. _He's really driving me crazy. I'm going to end up like Arty._ Lots of drool leaks out of her mouth as she gets her brains fucked out by him.

"Mm Moonbeam and Dia seem to enjoy watching you losing your mind Sunshine" Percy said to her lustfully as her rams his cock even faster and rougher. He gives each of her ass cheeks a spanking before going back to pounding her pussy.

Asteria's face turned a dark shade of gold as she looks at the other two goddesses. She noticed her sister masturbating while she's getting fucked by Percy. "Arty really turned into a pervert" She said to him in between moans and pants. She lets out a loud scream when she felt him hitting each of her ass cheeks making her body shudder. She could feel her climax rapidly approaching her peak.

Percy nods at Asteria. "Mm that's true Moonbeam turned into a big pervert, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. I love her just as much as you and Diana" He said to her with a loving smile. He leans down and kisses her deeply as he continues fucking her pussy. "Mm I'm really close Sunshine" He said to her panting a bit. He spanks her ass cheeks a bit harder this time causing her to scream even louder.

"Mm that's good, but you know she's going to keep adding girls to your growing harem right?" Asteria said to him teasingly with a small grin. _Oh god I'm cumming!_ She gasps loudly as she cums all over his cock, she squeezes him with her pussy to make sure he doesn't pull out.

Percy blushes crimson red at what Asteria just said to him. "Mm that's true. The last girl she added to my growing harem was Zoe" He said to her as he feels his cock being squeezed tightly making him shudder a bit. He continues pounding her pussy and pushes his cock as deep as he could before he unloads his warm thick cum.

"Ooh god you're making me cum again" Asteria said to him as she feels her womb being filled with his thick seed. She blushes bright gold when she starts urinating from her cumming so hard.

"You're squeezing me so tight Sunshine. Almost like you want me to empty everything into your womb" Percy said to her lustfully. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming too loud as he continues filling her pussy with more of his cum until she looks a few months pregnant. He sighs a bit as he feels her pussy loosening it's grip on his cock. He pulls his cock out of her pussy and watches some of his cum rush out. He rubs her red ass cheeks before giving each of them a gentle squeeze.

"Mm that's exactly what I want you to do Percy. I want to make sure you impregnate me just like my sister" Asteria said to him with a loving smile. She sighed a bit as she felt him pulling out of her sore pussy. "Mm you really let me have it. My poor pussy is sore and filled to the brim with your cum" She said to him giggling a bit. She lets out a moan of pleasure as she felt her ass cheeks being squeezed gently by her lover.

"Mm that's what I was going for. I wanted to make sure you remember the feeling of us being joined together" Percy said to her with a small smirk. He gives her ass cheeks another squeezed before pulling away and looking over at Diana.

"Trust me I'll remember the feeling of us together. I'm going to be walking funny tomorrow, but being with you is worth it" Asteria said to him blushing deeply. She gets off the bed and walks over to her sister.

Diana gets off her chair and walks over to Percy before getting on the bed. "Ready for round three?" She asks him as she licks her lips a few times. She gets on all fours and waves her ass at him. "Don't show me any mercy just like Asteria" She said to him lustfully.

Percy laughs a bit and nods at the roman goddess. "Yes I'm ready for round three Dia" He said to her with a wide grin. He gives her ass a hard hit causing her to let out a loud yelp. He aligns his cock at her pussy before shoving it all the way inside until just his balls hang out causing her to let out a very loud scream of pleasure.

Diana lets out a small cute squeak when she heard Percy call her Dia. Her eyes widened as she felt his entire cock go all the way inside her pussy. "Ooh god you really took my words" She said to him as she tried to balance her body a bit.

"So how was it sister?" Artemis asks the sun goddess a bit curious. She looks down at her chair noticing how wet it is with their combined juices. _Mm I made a big mess from fingering myself while watching Percy fuck Asteria._ She looks over at Percy noticing that she could join in with Diana by surprising him.

Asteria blushed bright gold at her sister's question. "Mm it was mind-blowing. I think I came three times and pissed myself" She said to Artemis with a dreamy expression on her face.

Artemis nods at Asteria with a small smile. "Mm just like me. I wonder if Percy will make Diana piss herself too" She said to her sister with a lewd grin. She gets off the chair and walks behind him. She gets on the bed before she grabs his ass cheeks and spreads them revealing his tight hole. _Mm time to get to work and make him cum his brains out just like us._ She sticks her tongue out and run it along his ass until it's dripping in her saliva. She shoves her tongue into his tight ass and starts to lick him. She stops licking after a minute before she starts tongue fucking his ass hard causing him to squirm around a bit.

Percy grinned widely as he looked down at Diana. "Of course I did. I'm going to make sure you can't walk straight" He said to her as he licked his lips a few times. He continues to pound her wet pussy going even rougher and faster. He arched his back and moaned loudly when he felt something wet enter his tight ass. _I hope it's not her!_ He looked behind himself and finds Artemis going crazy with her tongue. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming too loud as he felt her tongue going in and out of his ass at a faster rate. "Gah you're evil attacking me back there while I'm fucking Diana" He said to the moon goddess in between moans and pants.

Diana gasps and moans loudly as Percy fucks her wet pussy rougher making her body shudder a bit. "Ooh yes just like that" She said to him as she pushes back against his body. "Such a naughty goddess you are Artemis tongue fucking him while he's inside me" She said to her teasingly. She loves the feeling of his cock being so deep inside her. _The best feeling is going to be when he cums inside me though._ She squirms around a bit as her pussy gets a rough workout from him.

Artemis pulls her tongue out of Percy's ass. "Mm well he's not complaining and besides I love making him moan loudly when I tongue fuck his ass" She said to Diana with a wide grin. She shoves her wet tongue back into his tight ass and begins to explore his insides before she makes him cum his brains out by attacking his prostate. She feels him squirm around a bit as she continues licking inside his ass going deeper, she moves one of her hands down to his balls and gives them a gentle squeeze.

Percy nods at Diana. "Such a dirty little whore you are Diana" He whispers to her huskily as he pulls out halfway before slamming back inside very hard. "When I'm done with you, you'll probably feel pain for a few days" He said to her lustfully. He continues pounding her pussy very fast, he reaches down to her clit and rubs it gently causing her to let out a small moan of pleasure. He gasps and moans even louder as Artemis pushes her tongue deeper into his ass sending pleasurable shivers through his entire body. "Moonbeam you're driving me crazy with your tongue in my ass" He said to her panting a bit more.

Diana blushes a dark shade of gold from Percy talking dirty to her. "Mm yes I'm your dirty little whore" She said as she looks at him with lust in her eyes. She pushes herself against his body a bit harder. "You're really deep inside me love" She said to him in between moans and screams. _Mm Artemis seems to enjoy pleasuring him with her tongue._ She wonders if she should rim him another day, but shakes her head of that thought so that she could enjoy herself being pounded by him. Her body shudders a bit as pleasure hits her over and over again.

Artemis giggled a bit when she heard Diana tell Percy that she's his dirty little whore. She shoves her tongue even deeper bumping against his prostate and causing him to let out a loud moan. She begins attacking his prostate with her tongue a bit harder while she plays with his heavy balls using one hand. She gasps and moans loudly sending vibrations through his body as she feels her tongue being squeezed tightly by him. She gives him more pleasure by attacking his prostate over and over again.

Percy grins widely down at Diana. "Mm of course I'm really deep inside. I'm planning to make sure you're pregnant like Artemis and Asteria" He said to her lustfully. He continues fucking her pussy going even harder and deeper. He gasps and moans loudly as he felt the moon goddess attack his prostate making him tremble a bit. _Ooh god she's going to make me cum so hard from my ass._ He clenched his ass around her tongue trapping it inside as his body is wrecked with so much pleasure. He could feel his climax nearing it's peak making him shiver in delight.

Diana's face turns bright gold at what Percy just said to her. The thought of being pregnant with his child turns her on even more. "Mm better make sure to fill my womb to the brim" She said to him as she squeezes his cock tightly with her pussy. She continues meeting his thrusts with her own. _Mm I'm really close and I know he's close to from all the pleasure Artemis is giving him._

Percy didn't have time to tell Diana that he's near because his orgasm hits him like a freight train. He moans loudly as he begins filling her pussy with his warm thick cum. "Ooh you're milking me Dia" He said to her panting a bit as he continues filling her pussy with more of his cum. He gives her ass cheeks a very hard hit causing her to let out a scream.

Diana's eyes widened as she felt her pussy being filled with Percy's warm thick cum. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and her tongue lolling out as she felt her womb get filled by him. _Ooh god I just had an orgasm from being filled with his cum._ Her pussy clamped down onto his cock keep it inside until he empties everything out into her womb. She screamed loudly when she felt her ass cheeks get hit even harder making her shiver in delight. While being filled by him, she cums again and also urinates from all the pleasure going through her body.

Percy sighs a bit as he finally stops filling Diana's womb after five minutes. "Ooh you look a few months pregnant Dia" He said to her with a loving smile. He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss and a gentle slap on her ass. "Moonbeam you can pull out now that you made me cum hard" He said to her blushing furiously.

Artemis pulls her tongue out of Percy's ass and smiles a bit. "Mm your balls still have cum, but we'll have to milk you dry another day" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times. She gives his balls a gentle squeeze before she pulls away from him. She looks down at the bottom of her bed noticing that she'll have to clean it tomorrow when she wakes up.

Lemon end

Percy lays down on one of the pillows on the bed. "Come on my lovers, let's go to sleep" He said to them with a small smile.

Asteria walks over to Percy before getting on the bed and laying down on his right side. She gives him a kiss on his cheek before snuggling up against him.

Diana crawls over to Percy's left side and lays down after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Artemis crawls on top of Percy's body and wraps her arms around his neck.

Percy smiles brightly as he wraps his arms around Diana and Asteria. "I love you girls" He said to them loudly.

"We love you too Percy" The three goddesses said to him.

Percy falls asleep right away after hearing them say they love him.

The three goddesses were waiting for him to fall asleep so they can talk about something important.

"Okay girls he's asleep" Diana said to Artemis and Asteria with a small smile.

Asteria nodded at Diana. "That's good. We need to talk about Hera's plan that the gods talked about today while we went on a date with our lover" She said to them with a small frown.

Artemis grits her teeth at what Asteria said about Hera's plan. She didn't like her plan at all because Percy will lose his memories of her. "I don't like her plan, but we can't do anything about it" She said to them sadly.

Diana nods at Artemis. "True, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything for him" She said to them with a small grin.

Asteria tilts her head to the side a bit curious on what Diana means by that. She thinks for a bit before her eyes widened. "Ah I see, that's a really good idea" She nods at the roman goddess.

"What idea?" Artemis asks them with a small frown.

"Well I'm a roman goddess so Hera can't do anything to me. I can watch over Percy and help him while both of you are locked up on Olympus with the other gods" Diana said to Artemis with a small smirk.

Artemis smiles a bit nodding at Diana. "That's a nice idea" She grins a bit at her fellow harem sister.

"Mm not to mention I get to watch Lupa 'attack' Percy" Diana said to them with a wide grin.

Artemis' face turns bright gold at what Diana just said about Percy. "Lucky you" She pouts at her a bit.

Asteria looks from Artemis to Diana and back again. "Am I missing something?" She asks them a bit curious.

"Well we both like watching Percy fucking and being pleasured by other girls. It turns us on" Diana said to Asteria with a wide smirk.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold, but all she could do was nod at what Diana just said.

Asteria's eyes widened as she looked at her sister. "Mm I thought I was the only one who did" She said to them giggling a bit.

"Mm so all three of us get turned on from watching Percy with other girls." Diana said to them teasingly.

"Yes, but now that my sister and I will be locked up on Olympus we won't be able to see anything" Artemis said to Diana sadly.

"I agree with Arty" Asteria said to Diana.

"Mm well I can always get and record everything on one of those video cameras the mortals have" Diana suggests to them with a small smile.

"Ooh you'll do that? We'll be able to watch everything on the camera when you're both back." Artemis said to Diana with hope shining in her eyes.

Diana giggles a bit before nodding at Artemis. "Yes I'll record everything" She said to the archer twins.

"Thank you Diana, you're the best" Artemis said to her happily. "I'll be right back, I need to put my chariot on auto pilot" She said to them before pulling away from Percy and flashing away after putting her clothes on. She comes back a few minutes later and crawls onto him, but after she takes her clothes off. She puts the blanket over all of them and drifts off to dreamland.

Hera's POV

I was glad that the other gods agreed with my plan for the camps' leaders to have their memories taken and switched. My two step daughters were missing at the meeting. _They were probably with that son of poseidon._ She was jealous of her step daughters having a loving relationship with him unlike hers with Zeus. _They even got him a harem and he doesn't cheat on the girls. They tell him which girls he can add._ She felt jealousy coursing through her body, but quickly shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. She sighed a bit as she felt the negative part of her marriage domain. "Looks like Zeus is having another affair" She said to herself with a small frown. She decided to go to sleep since she needed to be up early in the morning for her plan to work.

Third Person POV-Artemis' Palace.

Morning comes quickly, Asteria wakes up from her great sleep before putting her clothes on. She notices Diana and Artemis are not holding onto Percy which makes her job a lot easier. _Arty must be talking to her hunters and letting them know what's going to happen on Olympus._ She grabs his clothes before touching his body and flashing away with him to his cabin.

Camp half-blood

Asteria puts Percy onto his bed and covers his naked body with the blanket. She kisses him on the lips before flashing away to her chariot.

A hour or two later Hera flashes outside of her brother's cabin. "Well let's get this over with quickly" She said to herself as she grabs the knob and opens the door before walking inside. She walks over to the sleeping demigod and pulls the blanket away from his body so that she could flash away with him. Her face turns a dark shade of gold as she looks down at the demigod's naked athletic body. _No wonder Asteria and Artemis were glowing yesterday. He's much bigger than Zeus._ She licks her lips a few times as many naughty thoughts enter her mind. She quickly shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. _Even though he cheats on me, I shouldn't do the same to him._ She was having a war between herself and another side of her. She entertains the idea of her step daughters possibly letting her join the harem.

She quickly puts on his clothes, but that didn't keep her from getting a few touches here and there. As soon as he's fully clothed, she grabs him and flashes away to the wolf house. She leaves the sleeping demigod on the ground before flashing away. _I need to take a cold shower._

Lupa, a very large wolf was talking with one of the many cubs she takes care of and nurtures. After talking to the other wolves, she leaves and makes her way towards the wolf house. As she gets closer to the wolf house, she notices a nice scent coming from it. She comes to the sight of a sleeping male demigod on the ground. _Why do I smell Lady Diana and two goddesses on him?_ She gets closer to the demigod and sniffs him. She shudders as his manly scent enters her nostrils. Right there she fell in love with him. _Love at first smell._ She laughs a bit at that thought.

Diana watches Lupa sniff Percy making her giggle a bit. She makes sure that the wolf goddess couldn't find her at all. _Mm let's start recording._ She turns on the video camera and starts recording.

Bestiality lime start:

Lupa looks down at the sleeping demigod before she inhales his scent a bit. She begins sniffing all over his body to find where his scent strongly emitted. The only place she didn't smell was his crotch making her blush lightly under her fur. As soon as she pushes her snout in his crotch, she loses her mind from breathing in his scent deeply and since she's a wolf her sense of smell was much stronger than humans. _Oh god his scent is driving my body crazy._ She couldn't believe that she's doing this to a demigod. She wouldn't mind staying down there and breathing in his scent all day.

Lupa grabs the zipper of his pants with her teeth and pulls it down. She pushes her snout into his pants and immediately breathes in his scent, she notices that his scent much stronger when freed. She takes his cock out with her mouth, but makes sure she's careful with her teeth. She wouldn't want to explain why he's bleeding from there. She lets out a small moan at the taste of his cock. She pulls her mouth away from his cock since she wants to rub her snout all over it and inhale his scent.

Diana moans softly as she records the wolf goddess taking out Percy's cock. _Mm I bet she's going crazy from his scent since her sense of smell is much stronger than ours._

Lupa looks down at the pretty large cock before rubbing her snout along it slowly as she breathes in his scent. She feels like she died and went to heaven as she continues to rub her snout all over his cock until she reaches the tip where pre-cum is leaking. She sticks her tongue out to lap at the pre-cum until there's nothing left, she lets out a growl of pleasure from the taste of his pre-cum. She feels herself getting wet after licking his delicious pre-cum.

Diana moves her free hand down to her clothed crotch and slowly rubs it while she records the wolf goddess go crazy with her snout. _Mm she's licking his cock now._

Percy lets out a small moan in his sleep as his great dream continues. He's being milked by many strange girls that he doesn't remember ever meeting.

Lupa stopped licking at his cock tip when she heard him let out a moan thinking that he's waking up. She sighed a bit when he didn't wake up causing her to let out a small growl of excitement. She looks around from making sure no-one is nearby before leaning down and taking a few inches of his cock into her warm wet mouth. She begins sucking and licking all over the cock in her mouth. _Ooh I'm getting wet from sucking him off._ She bobs her head up and down his cock.

Diana bites her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out any loud moans as she watches and records Lupa sucking Percy's cock. _Ooh Artemis and Asteria are going to go crazy when they see this part of the video. I mean he's getting sucked off by a wolf._ She continues rubbing her clothed crotch as she feels a wet spot forming. She giggles a bit at the thought of him finding a wolf licking his cock and fainting in shock.

Percy lets out a louder moan in his sleep as he gets sucked off by a strange girl with auburn hair and silver eyes in his dream.

Lupa continues to suck his cock like it's her favorite thing to eat and drink. She pulls her mouth off his cock and gives him a long lick from the base all the way to the top. She takes him back into her mouth and begins bobbing her head again. She wonders how his actual cum will taste like, just the thought of tasting it turns her on more. _Mm something tells me that I'm going to get addicted to the taste of his cum._

Diana grins widely as she watches and records Lupa going crazy with Percy's cock in her mouth. She pushes her index finger into her panties and rubs her wet pussy. _Mm I can't wait to see Lupa when she gets her first taste of his cum though._

Percy lets out a very loud moan in his sleep as he watches himself get sucked off by the girl until he's ready to blow his load.

Lupa sucks his cock even faster and harder as she feels him twitching in her mouth. She lets out a growl of pleasure as she feels her mouth get filled with his thick cum. She keeps her mouth on his cock until he stops cumming. She pulls away from him and swallows all the cum she gathered in her mouth. She gasps and lets out a loud growl as she has an orgasm from the taste of his delicious cum.

"Mm looks like we have another goddess to join the Percy cum and scent addiction club" Diana said to herself giggling a bit as she finishes recording everything.

Percy slowly wakes up after the dream ended, he wonders why his body feels cold. He opens his eyes fully and looks down finding a huge wolf licking his cock making him blush deeply. What he finds weird is that he doesn't remember anything other than his name. "Who are you?" He asks the strange wolf.

 **End of chapter. Wew another long chapter. The three goddesses got to enjoy their dinner date with Percy. Artemis, Asteria, and Diana showing their perverted side and telling each other that they like watching Percy with other girls. Hera showing up and entertaining the idea of cheating on Zeus with Percy. Don't worry Hera will be added to the harem. Lupa falling in love with Percy via smell. Next chapter Lupa tells Percy about him being demigod and the roman camp that he needs to go to quickly.** **Percy meets Diana on the way and she introduces herself as his girlfriend before she takes him to the camp where he makes friends. He meets Reyna, but she's angry that he doesn't remember her.** **The next chapter will be much shorter x3. Feel free to suggest different kinks for me to add. I was thinking bondage, whips, vibrators, candles and much more. Maybe hairjob xD. Mm read and review. I should be able to update more since I'm not as busy as before and as long as it doesn't end up 10k+ words.**


	10. Percy meets the roman demigods

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile. I ended up with a broken leg after a car hit and ran over my leg. I just got back from the hospital. I talked with a friend of mine and she asked if I could add Bianca and a fem Nico. I decided to add both of them. I have an idea for turning Nico female. A reader asked me if I can add Selene the moon goddess before Artemis and I decided that she'll be added to the harem. Someone told me that I don't have a primordial in the harem, so they asked me if I can add Nyx. She'll be added in the harem. For anyone who forgot, Lupa will have a human or anthro form. So while I was in the hospital many ideas popped into my head for another story, but with a dark Percy. This chapter will be much shorter than the previous one.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Rick does.

Death Fury-Of course I can add anal for Artemis.

Papasmurf555-Glad you like the story.

TheYoLOMan-Your review is the one I always look forward to. It makes me laugh. I think you scarred me for life now xD.

Sabery-Don't worry they'll be more beastiality between Percy and Lupa.

Rider-84-I like the idea of Reyna being into Bondage and whips. That idea with daughter of Demeter is pretty kinky, I like it.

Percy slowly wakes up after the dream ended, he wonders why his body feels cold. He opens his eyes fully and looks down finding a huge wolf licking his cock making him blush deeply. What he finds weird other than a wolf licking his cock is that he doesn't remember anything except his name. "Who are you?" He asks the strange wolf. He wondered if he gone crazy thinking the wolf can talk.

Lupa continued to lick the cum off her muzzle until there's nothing left. She really wanted more of his cum and wondered if he'll let her drink more. "I'm Lupa the wolf goddess and the owner of this house" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy's eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he faints in shock after hearing the wolf talk to him. He didn't think the wolf would talk at all.

Diana giggled a bit at Percy fainting in shock from Lupa talking to him. _Well who could blame him? Anyone would be shocked if a wolf talked to them._

Lupa waits for the demigod to wake back up so she could tell him about what he is and where he haves to go.

Percy wakes up thinking that the talking wolf was just a dream he had. _That wasn't a dream._ He looks down at his body noticing that he's still naked making him blush cherry red.

"Are you done thinking I'm a dream?" Lupa asked him teasingly with a small grin. She finds it amusing when demigods faint because she talks to them.

Percy laughs a bit as he nods at the female wolf. "Yes I'm done. I'm just surprised that you can talk, not to mention finding you down there licking me" He said to her blushing furiously.

Lupa was thankful that fur covered her face or he would see the bright gold blush. She chuckles a bit and nods at him. "Yes well your scent was really enticing to me" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red at what Lupa just said to him. "I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Percy it's nice to meet you" He said to her. "I see, but what are you exactly? Talking wolves are not common" He said to her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Diana sighs a bit as she couldn't hear anything they're talking about. _Well I should leave so I can meet Percy._ She flashes away to her campsite not to far from the wolf house.

Lupa turns her head around and narrows her eyes. _Lady Diana was here. Did she watch what I did to him? T_ he thought of being watched by the goddess causes her face to turn bright gold. "Well I'm a goddess." She said to him softly.

Percy's eyes widened at what she just said to him. "So guessing by that logic, I'm a demigod then?" He said to her.

Lupa grins a bit nodding at the demigod. "Yes that's correct. You're a roman demigod" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy nods at Lupa. "I see. So which god am I the son of?" He asks her a bit curious.

Lupa frowns a bit at what she has to tell him. "Well you're the son of Neptune. You need to be careful about who you tell" She said to him.

"Why?" Percy asks Lupa with a small frown.

Lupa sighs a bit as she looks up at him. "Well the camp I'm sending you to fears children of Neptune because of one almost drowning everyone" She said to him with a small frown.

Percy nods at Lupa's reasoning. "I understand Lady Lupa" He said to her with a small smile.

Lupa smiles brightly at him. "Well now that you know that you're a demigod. I'll tell you about the camp" She said to him. She tells him where to find the roman camp and what to say to the gate watcher.

Percy actively listens to everything that Lupa tells him. He nodded to her whenever she asked him if he understands what she's saying to him.

"Mm well this is where we have to part, but be sure to visit. I wouldn't mind doing a repeat" Lupa said to him with a wide grin.

Percy's face turns crimson red at what the wolf just said to him. "Bye Lady Lupa" He said to her as he leaves the wolf house after getting dressed. He makes his way towards the roman camp that he was told about by the wolf goddess.

 _It's not like I can't go to the camp and visit Percy._ Lupa sighs a bit as she leaves the house and makes her way back to her pack.

Diana smiles a bit when she sees Percy coming her way. She walks from behind a tree and waits for him to come closer.

Percy blushes lightly when he sees a very beautiful girl not to far from him. _I wonder who she could be and if she's single._ His face face turns a deep shade of red at that thought. He gets closer to the girl until he stops right in front of her. "Hello there." He said waving at her with a small smile.

Diana smiles brightly at her lover before greeting him. "Hello handsome." She said to him teasingly with a small grin.

Percy blushed deeply at what the girl just called him. "Thanks for the compliment, but who are you?" He asked her softly.

Diana smiles a bit. "I'm Diana" She said to him with a small grin.

Percy smiles brightly at the beautiful girl. "I'm Percy. It's nice to meet you Diana" He said to her.

Diana giggles a bit at him. "Mm I know who you are. We've met before" She said to him with a loving smile.

Percy tries to remember if he seen the girl before in his life. "Ah I see, but I don't remember you at all" He said to her sadly.

"That's okay Percy." Diana said to him.

Percy is a bit curious on when did he meet Diana and what is she to him. "So what are you to me? A friend?" He asks her tilting his head to the side.

"Mm well I'm a goddess and your girlfriend" Diana said to him with a wide grin.

"Right... goddess... girlfriend" Percy said to her blushing furiously. _Did we do anything other than kiss?_ " So was I a good boyfriend and did we do anything more than kiss?" he asks her.

Diana grins widely deciding to make him blush even more. "Mm yes you were a really good boyfriend and we did more than kiss. You took my virginity" She said to him teasingly with a small smirk.

Percy's eyes widened at what she said about him taking her virginity. "I see. I'm sorry that I can't remember you Diana" He said to her with a sad smile.

"Like I said it's okay Percy, but now that I think about it why don't we have some fun before I take you to the camp?" Diana suggested to him with a lewd grin.

"Out here in the open where everyone can see?" Percy asked Diana blushing deeply. Strangely the thought of having fun with her in public turned him on.

Diana grins widely and nods at Percy. "Yes right here" She licks her lips a few times before she pounces and knocks him down onto the ground. She moves her right hand down to his pant's zipper and pulls it down. She pushes her hand into his pants and grabs his cock before giving it a gentle squeeze. She decides to tease him a bit more. "Mm so did you like the feeling of Lupa's doggy tongue lapping at your hard cock?" She asks him huskily.

Percy winced a bit in pain when Diana knocked him down onto the ground. He gasped and moaned softly as he felt his cock being squeezed gently by her soft hand making him shiver a bit in pleasure. His face turns pale white at what she just asked him. "Um I didn't know that she was doing that" He said to her feeling a bit scared at his girlfriend.

Diana smiled brightly at Percy. "Mm I see, but you didn't answer my question. Did you like the feeling of Lupa licking your hard cock?" She asked him again with a small grin. _How cute he thinks that I'll be mad at him. Well a normal girlfriend would, but then again we're not normal._ She blushed bright gold as she remembered recording the naughty act between him and Lupa. "Don't worry I'm not mad at all" She said to him.

Percy chews on his bottom lip a few times trying to decide if he should tell a lie or the truth. He's a bit curious on why she wouldn't be mad with him cheating on her. "Before I answer, I have a question. Why are you not mad if I cheated on you?" He asks her as he lets out a low moan.

Diana grinned widely at what Percy asked her. "Mm well the truth is that I get turned on when you played with other girls before the memory loss" She said to him lustfully as she pulls his cock out of his pants. She begins stroking his cock slowly from base to tip and squeezes the tip. "Mm especially when you cum inside the girl" She said to him licking her lips a few times. She pulls her hand away from his hard cock before taking out the video camera. She turns it on and shows what she recorded so far.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Diana just said about her getting turned on watching him play with other girls. He feels himself getting harder at the thought of his girlfriend watching him screw other girls. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from letting out loud moans. His face turns crimson red at what she said about him cumming inside girls and knocking them up. _What is she bringing out?_ He sees the video camera that she brings out. His face turns three different shades of red as he watches the scene with Lupa lick and sucking him off happily.

"See how happy Lupa looks licking and sucking you off Percy?" Diana asks him lustfully as she turns off the video camera and goes back to jerking him off. She continues moving her soft hand up and down his cock going a bit faster. She grabs his balls with her other hand and gently squeezes them.

"Yes I see that Diana" Percy said to her blushing deeply. He gasps and moans a bit louder as Diana starts jerking him off again after showing him the video of Lupa licking and sucking his cock. He moves his hips up as she touches his balls and squeezes them gently making him shiver in delight.

"Mm so I ask again. Did you enjoy Lupa licking your hard cock?" Diana asks him as she continues moving her hand up and down going even faster. He rolls his balls in her hand.

Percy blushes deeply at her question again. "Yes I enjoyed Lupa licking my cock" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Diana nods at him. "See that wasn't too hard" She said to him as she pulls her hands away from his cock and balls. "I'll reward you for answering truthfully" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times. She grabs some of her hair and tickles the tip of his cock. She wraps the hair around his cock causing him to let out a loud moan. "Mm you like the feeling of my soft hair wrapped around your cock love?" She asks him as she begins giving him a hair job.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as she jerks him off with her long soft hair. _Oh god this feels really good._ "Your hair is really soft Diana. You're driving me crazy with all the pleasure I'm getting" He said to her in between moans and pants. He didn't think that his girlfriend was kinky like this, but then again she did get off from watching and recording Lupa sucking his cock.

Diana grins widely at Percy. "Mm I'm glad you like the feeling of my soft hair wrapped around your cock" She said to him as she continues jerking him off with her lovely hair. She couldn't wait for him to blow his load all over her hair. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of walking around with her hair covered in his thick cum. _Mm I wouldn't mind doing that to show that I belong to him._

Percy bucks his hips up as his cock gets stroke by Diana's soft hand and hair sending pleasurable shivers throughout his body. "Ooh god you're going to make me cum if you go any faster Diana" He said to her as he squirms around in her grip.

Diana licks her lips a few times as she strokes his cock even faster with her hair. "Mm go ahead and cum Percy. I want you to cover my hair in your cum" She said to him lustfully as she teases his balls with her other hand. She feels his cock twitching in her hand causing her to get more excited since she knows that he'll cum any minute.

"Gah I'm cumming Diana" Percy moans her name loudly as he begins shooting his musky seed onto her hair.

"Mm yes keep cumming Percy. I want all of my hair dripping in your cum" Diana said to him as she continues stroking his spurting cock.

Percy blushed deeply at what Diana just said to him, but all he could do was nod.

Diana feels her hair getting heavier from all the cum that she collected from Percy's cock. "Mm I might just use your cum as a new shampoo to wash my hair with love" She said to him lustfully. She pulls away from his cock and balls before placing her hands on her head to make sure all her hair is sticky.

Percy's face turns crimson red as he watches Diana scrub the cum all into her hair like it's shampoo she uses to wash her hair.

"Mm now that my hair is all sticky with your cum, why don't I clean you up before taking you to the roman camp" Diana suggests to him with a small smile. She leans down and takes his cock into her mouth moaning at the taste of his cum. She lathers his cock with her saliva until it's clean enough that she could see her reflection.

Percy wondered how can she take him to the roman camp right away. _Is she a goddess?_ He looks at the beautiful and perverted girl. "Are you a goddess Diana?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious. He feels her push his cock back into his pants and pull the zipper up.

Diana smiles a bit. "Mm yes I'm the goddess Diana. I'm the roman counterpart of Artemis" She said to him softly. She gets up from the ground before grabbing his hand and helping him up.

Percy nods at her. "I see, but I'm curious where are your hunters?" He asks her softly.

"Mm they're at the camp already. I told them to wait for me" Diana said to Percy with a small grin. She couldn't wait to watch the hunters attack him with hugs and kisses. "Well time to go" She said to him as she touches his shoulder and flashes away with him close to the entrance of the camp. "I see you inside" She said to him as she flashes into the camp.

Percy sighs a bit as he walks to the entrance of the roman camp.

"Halt. Who are you?" A roman demigod asked him.

"I'm Percy. I was told to come here by Lupa at the wolf house" He said to the male demigod.

"Ah I see. Well I have to take you to our Praetor" The demigod said to Percy.

Percy nods at him with a small smile. He's led through the camp until they stopped at a door.

Reyna has been busy ever since Jason disappeared from camp. She stops what she's doing when she hears a knock on the door. _I wonder who could that be._ She tells the person on the other side of the door to come inside. She looks at each of the people that entered, her gaze lingered on the raven haired guy before turning her attention back to the other demigod. She wonders why one of the demigods that let out the pirates that captured her and her sister is here.

"I found this demigod at the entrance, he said that Lupa told him to come here to camp Jupiter" The demigod said to Reyna.

Reyna looks from one to the other. _Does he not recognize me?_ "Okay you can leave him here. I need to talk to him" She said to her fellow roman. She watches the guy leave the room before turning her attention to the other demigod. "You don't recognize me?" She asks him with a small frown.

Percy tilts his head to the side a bit. "No, I don't recognize you. Sorry I don't have any memories at all except for my name" He said to her frowning a bit.

Reyna nods at him. "I see, but how did you come to the camp?" She asks him a bit curious since he didn't have any memories.

Percy gives Reyna a loving smile causing her to blush lightly. "Mm well I was flashed here by my girlfriend Diana" He said to her blushing deeply.

Reyna's eyes widened at what he just said to her. "You mean Lady Diana? The patron of hunters?" She asks him shockingly.

Percy grins a bit nodding at her. "Yep she took me to the entrance before flashing away into the camp" He said to her with a small smile.

Reyna nods slowly. "Okay well we must go to Octavian to find out what to do with you" She said to him.

Percy nods at her. "I see. I must have forgot, but my name is Percy" He said to her softly.

Reyna smiles a bit. "I'm Reyna it's nice to meet you. We'll be seeing each other more later" She said to Percy. As she leads him through the camp, she noticed Diana's hunters looking at her with jealousy.

"Percy, Big brother" Four voices said loudly and running up to the demigod before pushing Reyna away and hugging him. They knew that he doesn't remember them, but they didn't care. They were just happy to see him again.

Reyna watches four hunters hug Percy in amusement and slight jealousy.

Percy was a bit confused, but he didn't want to hurt the girls' feelings at all.

(Time skip)

Percy looks down at all the lost weapons and armors they found. "We need to hurry up" He said to his two companions.

They nodded as they gathered all the weapons and armors made of imperial gold in a chariot. They quickly mount Arion and race back to Camp Jupiter. They arrived at the camp four hours later.

Percy regains his full memory during the four hour ride to camp Jupiter. He notices that the camp is under attack. He takes charge with Tyson and his trusty hell hound Mrs. O'Leary. He ends up challenging the giant Polybotes to a duel. He asks the god of borders Terminus to help him defeat the giant since giants can only be beaten by a god and demigod working together. Polybotes is defeated and he hears the Romans name him Praetor before collapsing in exhaustion. While sleeping, he's confronted by Hera in a dream. She tells her plan to him about uniting the Greek and roman camps. As soon as morning came, he tells everyone in the camp about Hera's plan.

Percy, Hazel, and Frank along with the camp await for the arrival of Argo II carrying Jason Grace, Piper McLean,Leo Valdez, his ex girlfriend Annabeth and Coach Hedge.

Percy didn't really want to meet the traitors or his ex girlfriend again. He decided that he'll introduce his friends to the traitors and his ex-girlfriend.

 **End of Chapter. I think this was a pretty short chapter. One lime with Diana using her hair to jerk Percy off. She's such a kinky goddess heh. He made some new friends like Hazel and Frank. Percy regained his memories and now he'll have to see the traitors and his ex-girlfriend. Looks like he'll have to save his ex-girlfriend and close the doors of death with her. He also gets to meet Nyx. Mm I decided that I will include bondage, whipping, candle wax, etc. The lucky person being Reyna ;D. Tell me when should Hera cheat on Zeus with Percy. Mm review and comment. I should be able to update more since I'm not as busy as before and as long as it doesn't end up 10k+ words.**


	11. Unpleasant reunion and Reyna's request

**A/N: Hey everyone. It's been over a year since I updated this story. I've been working on other stories. I won't abandon any of my stories, so look forward to them. I'll also be adding more stories, but for different series. My updates will be much faster now. I hope everyone is fine. I'll be changing some things like the hate/non trust between the greeks and romans. Characters will be OOC. Don't understand why people have problems with that. I mean this is fanfiction. I will also skip some things.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Camp Jupiter

Percy feels himself becoming angry as he gets his first view of the vehicle carrying the traitors, and Jason Grace.

Hazel frowns a bit seeing Percy's face getting red while glaring at the vehicle coming closer to them. She grabs his hand and gently squeezes it. "Don't worry Percy. You have me and Frank here" She said to him with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Percy calms down a bit as his face heats up before he squeezes Hazel's hand back. "Thanks Hazel I needed that" He said to her with a fox like grin.

Frank grins a bit at his two friends. "Ooh you like Percy" He said to Hazel teasingly.

Hazel's face turns several shades of red at what Frank just said to her. She gulps a bit when she feels killing aura from many different places. _Are they that Jealous?_ She giggles a bit at that thought.

Pheobe, Atalanta, Zoe, Thalia, and the rest of the hunters are glaring at the daughter of Pluto.

"Ooh I'm so jealous of her holding big brother's hand" Amber said with a small pout.

"I agree with you Amber, but we also have done more than that girl" Tracy said to her best friend with a red face.

All of the hunters' faces turn crimson red as they remember what happened at breakfast that morning and right after at the demigod camp during lunch.

Diana chuckles a bit at her hunters. "Remembering the fun you had with our Percy?" She asks them teasingly.

Amber jumps a bit when she hears their patron. "Lady Diana when did you get here?" She asks the roman goddess a bit curious.

Diana laughs a bit. "Mm right about the part with my cute hunters being jealous of another girl holding Percy's hand" She said to Amber grinning widely.

The hunters look down to hide the deep blushes on their faces.

Diana giggles a bit at her hunters' reaction to her teasing them. "You don't need to be jealous and besides Artemis, Asteria, and me like watching Percy having fun with another girl" She said to them as gold blood leaks out of her nose from her remembering the scene with Lupa.

"Lady Diana are you okay? Your nose is bleeding" Amber asks the roman goddess.

Diana blushes deeply as she wipes her nose a bit. "Sorry I was just remembering something hot that I recorded with Percy" She said to Amber giggling a bit.

Amber looks at Diana with wide eyes. "What did you record about big brother?" She asks tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"I show all of you after we go back to our cabin" Diana said to Amber with a small smile.

Amber nods as she turns her attention back to the front.

"Looks like they're here" Diana said with a small frown as she points to the Argos II right in front of the camp.

Argo II

"Are you sure you want to do this Annabeth?" Piper asks the daughter of Athena with a small glare.

Annabeth glares back at Piper. "Of course it will be like we never broke up and he didn't find out" She said to the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper shakes her head. "I think this is a bad idea" She said to Annabeth as she turns her attention to her other team members. The truth is that she wants to be with Percy. She's been having some not so innocent dreams about him. _I hope Percy is happy._ She smiles a bit at that thought. "What about you two? What you think of her plan?" She asks Leo and Jason. She didn't bother asking Coach Hedge.

Jason doesn't say anything about Annabeth's plan, but Leo voices his thoughts.

"I agree with Piper that's a bad idea. I mean we betrayed Percy and now you want to deceive him" Leo said to her with a small frown.

Coach Hedge tells them that they arrived at Camp Jupiter.

"Let's go" Leo said as he opens the door and goes outside.

The others follow after the son of Hephaestus.

Camp Jupiter

Reyna sees Jason and the other three demigods he came with. "Welcome to camp Jupiter" She said to them.

"Percy" Annabeth yells loudly as she runs towards him.

Hazel glares at Annabeth. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks the demigod.

Annabeth glares back at the girl who's holding Percy's hand. "That's what I want to know" She said to her angrily.

Reyna clears her throat loudly. "Stop arguing. Now then I want you to introduce yourself to everyone" She said to Annabeth and the other demigods.

Percy grits his teeth when he sees Annabeth and the other demigods.

"Annabeth I told you to not do it" Piper scolds the daughter of Athena.

"I'm Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite. It's nice to meet you" She said loudly with a small smile as she looks at Percy with a loving gaze. "I hope that we can be friends again Percy" She said to him softly. She hopes they'll be more than friends.

Percy stops looking at Annabeth and turns his attention to Piper. His look softens at what she said. He nods at her with a small smile.

Piper smiles brightly as she steps back. _That means he got his memories back._ She feels a bit happy at that thought.

Annabeth didn't like the way Piper was looking at Percy. She keeps quiet and lets the other two go first.

"I'm Leo Valdez bad boy Supreme" Leo said with a wide grin. "The girls love bad boys" He said loudly.

"What girls?" Amber asks laughing a bit.

Piper giggles a bit at what the hunter just said. She rolls her eyes at Leo's introduction as she slaps him on the shoulder playfully. "You just had to do that" She said to him as she shakes her head.

Jason went next, but everyone knew who he was except for Percy.

"I'm Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend" She said loudly with a smug grin.

Amber giggles loudly. "No you're not big brother's girlfriend." She said shaking her head from side to side.

"You're my ex-girlfriend Annabeth" Percy said to her in a cold voice.

Annabeth opens and closes her mouth without saying anything before walking back to her teammates.

Reyna frowns a bit when she notices the look Jason is giving the daughter of Aphrodite. _So he likes her, but she wants Percy._ She feels really good about that knowing Jason will get his heartbroken like her. "Okay everyone lets go have dinner and discuss the prophecy" She said loudly.

"Come on Lady Diana. You can show us that video" Amber said to her patron excitedly as she grabs and pulls her towards the cabin.

"Be patient Amber. You can see it after dinner" Diana said to her hunter with a small smile.

"Fine" Amber pouts a bit.

Time-skip(1 hour later)

Everyone finished dinner and talking about the prophecy.

Percy watches Reyna and his ex-girlfriend talk which makes him frown a bit.

After Reyna finish talking to the daughter of Athena, she walks over to Percy. "I need to talk to you in my office. I have a request" She said to him softly.

Percy smiles and nods at Reyna. He follows after the daughter of Bellona towards her office. He's a bit curious on what she wants from him.

Piper sees Percy follow the roman leader making her frown. She gets up from her seat and follows after them. _I wonder what they want to talk about._

Diana giggles a bit as she watches the daughter of Aphrodite leave and follow after Percy. _Looks like another harem member._ She grins a bit at that thought.

Amber looks at the roman goddess. "What's wrong Lady Diana?" She asks her patron.

Diana looks down at Amber. "Mm a certain daughter of Aphrodite is following after Percy and the leader of the Romans" She said to the hunter giggling a bit.

Amber's eyes widen at what her patron just said. "That means another sister to big brother's harem" She said with a small smile. She looks at her leader. "So when can we watch that video of Percy?" She asks her in a cute voice.

Diana nods at what Amber just said. "Mm when Percy comes back to the cabin. We'll watch it together with him" She said to her

Amber pouts a bit, but nods at the goddess. "Okay Lady Diana" She said to her.

"Good let's leave to our cabin" Diana said to her hunters.

Outside

It doesn't take Percy and Reyna long to get to the cabin.

"Come inside Percy" Reyna said to him with a small smile.

Percy nods as he walks into the cabin right behind Reyna.

Piper sneakingly sticks her foot out to keep the door cracked. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She blushes deeply at that thought.

Reyna's cabin

"So what did you want from me Reyna?" Percy asks her curiously.

Reyna blushes lightly as she bends down and pull out rope, tape, a whip, vibrators, clamps, and some unlit candles from under her bed.

Percy's eyes flew wide open as he looks at each of the items Reyna pulls out. "Wow I didn't know the roman leader was into that" He said to her teasingly while his face heats up in a blush.

"They're from my mom. She gave them to me" Reyna said to Percy with a deep blush across her cheeks.

Percy rolls his eyes a bit at what Reyna just said. "Fine I'll believe you. So you want me to tie you up and treat you as a slave?" he asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

All Reyna could do is nod with a red face.

Percy grins a bit. "Okay I'll do it since you seem to really want it" He said to her laughing a bit.

Reyna smiles brightly as she gives all the items to Percy while she eagerly waits.

Outside Reyna's cabin.

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing from Percy and the roman demigod. She blushes furiously as she imagines herself being in Reyna's position. "Mom stop with that" She said to herself.

All she got was a loud giggle.

Piper watches Percy tie Reyna with the rope and suspend her in mid-air after she stripped herself. 'Wow that's kinky' she thought to herself.

Back inside Reyna's cabin.

Percy looks down at the suspended demigod as he grabs the next item which is the candle that he lit up. "Ready my slutty slave?" He asks her huskily as he drips some candle wax onto her back.

Reyna moans loudly when she feels the hot wax dripping onto her back causing her pussy to become wetter. "Y-Yes Master" She said loudly.

Percy feels himself get hard from Reyna's moans as he continues dripping hot wax onto her back before moving lower. He lets the candle wax drip onto her pussy.

Reyna screams loudly feeling the wax touching her wet pussy. _I'm happy that I asked Percy agreed._

Percy changes the candle with the whip. "You didn't thank me for doing this slave" He said to her loudly as he cracks the whip and hits her pussy with it.

Reyna's screams become louder as her pussy gets whipped by Percy. "S-Sorry Master. Mom was just telling me that we have an audience" She said to him blushing furiously.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Reyna just said to him. He turns his head around and sees the door open. "Who's there?" He asks his fellow demigod curiously as he hits her pussy again.

Reyna bites her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning too loud. "Whoever is outside. Come inside" She yells loudly.

Outside of cabin.

Piper continues fingering her soaking wet pussy as she watched Percy dominate Reyna. _'Wow that's really hot._ She stopped fingering herself when she's told to come inside the room. She pulls her two fingers out and licks them clean before walking into the cabin.

Inside of cabin.

Percy eyes widened and his mouth drops when he sees Piper coming into the cabin. "I didn't know you had a hobby like this Piper" He said to her with a small grin.

Piper blushes furiously at what Percy just said to her. "I was just curious on where you and her were going, but ended up watching your hot show" She said as she walks as close to him as she could.

"Such a naughty daughter of Aphrodite you are Piper" Percy said to her teasingly as he hits Reyna's pussy with the whip again.

"M-master why don't you ask if she wants to join" Reyna suggests to him as she lets out a very loud moan causing her to cum hard and make a mess.

Percy thinks for a minute before nodding to Reyna. He turns his attention to Piper. "Since you're here already, do you want to join in?" He asks her.

Piper looks at Percy with wide eyes. She didn't think he would ask her that, but she feels happy. She nods rapidly with a small smile. "What should I do though?" She asks him curiously.

Reyna pants a bit as she grins a bit. "Why don't you pleasure master" She suggests to Piper.

Piper blushes furiously as she looks over at Percy. She looks him up and down as she licks her lips a bit. "Fine" She said as she gets onto her knees. She drools a bit as she stares at the large bulge showing in his pants. She unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. She gasps when her face gets slapped by his cock causing her blush to get even redder. She spits on her hands before wrapping them around his cock and squeeze it a little. "You're really hard" She said to him lovingly.

Percy moans softly feeling Piper touching his cock with her soft hands. _I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a crush on her._ He blushes lightly at that thought. "Are you sure Pipes?" He asks her.

Piper gasps when Percy called her by that nickname that she loved hearing from him before she betrayed him. She doesn't want to remember doing that to him. "Yes Percy. Thanks for calling me Pipes again" She said to him in a loving voice. She starts moving her hands up and down his wet cock soaked in her saliva a bit faster. She leans up and gives his dangling balls a slow lick causing him to let out some more moans. She lets out a small moan at the taste.

Percy moans a bit louder as pleasure wrecks through his body while he continues hitting Reyna with the whip causing marks to appear on her body. "You're being a very good slave" He said to her with a small smile. He shivers a bit when he feels his balls being licked. He grabs some small vibrators and the tape from the pile near him. "Pipes can you stop for a moment?" He asks her with a soft smile.

Piper frowns a bit as she gives each of Percy's tasty balls another lick before pulling away from him. She feels her pussy gush from him calling her Pipes again.

Percy grins widely as he tapes a small vibrator on her pussy and two on her tits. "Mm you have to beg me to screw you Reyna" He said to her lustfully as he turns the vibrators on medium. He sits down on a chair right in front of the daughter of Bellona. "Mm Pipes you can come back and pleasure me while Reyna watches" He said to her grinning widely.

Piper blushes deeply at what Percy just said, but she gets up and kneels right in front of his crotch. She grabs his cock again with her hands while she licks and starts to suck on his balls. "Mm you taste so good" She said to him in between moans and pants as she pushes her nose on his balls and breathes in his lovely scent.

Reyna gasps and moans as she feels the vibrators going crazy on her pussy and tits. "Oh god master this feels good" She said loudly as she watches her fellow demigod rub her nose on Percy's balls and sniffs them. She's going crazy from all the pleasure she's getting from the vibrators taped to her body.

Percy moans loudly as he feels Piper rubbing his balls with her nose. "You're just as bad as moonbeam and the other goddesses Pipes" He said to her teasingly as he grabs the whip not far from him and starts to whip Reyna again.

Piper's face turns several shades of red at what Percy just said to her. "Mm I can't help it, your scent smells good. Lady Artemis obviously loves your scent just as much as everyone else in your harem" She said to him in a lustful voice as she continues to rub her face all over his balls while she jerks him off. She couldn't wait until he cums, she rubs her thighs together at the thought of swallowing every drop.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning even louder. He blushes deeply as he remembers Artemis going crazy with sniffing his cock and balls so much. _I can't forget about the hunters also especially Pheobe, Atalanta, Thalia, and Amber._ "You're right. Moonbeam is in the Percy addictive cum and scent clubs" He said to the daughter of Aphrodite as he squirms around a bit. He hits Reyna with the whip a bit harder causing her to let out a very loud scream.

Piper blushes lightly at what Percy just said about Artemis. _I want to join those clubs also._ She feels herself getting even wetter at that thought. She giggles a bit at her mom being jealous of what she's doing. She rubs her face deeper into his balls making sure she's marked by his lovely scent. She pulls away a minute later. She pants heavily as she looks up at Percy with heart shape eyes. "Thanks for giving me another chance Percy" She said to him in a loving voice. She goes back to stroking his cock again wanting to make him cum. She moves her hand up and down his rigid cock even faster. She tugs and pets his cock, she teases the head dripping in pre-cum.

Reyna watches the daughter of Aphrodite pleasure Percy while her pussy goes crazy from the vibrators. "M-master you're driving me crazy. I want you to fuck me silly" She said to him breathlessly. She couldn't wait for him to take her virginity. She almost cums from her thoughts.

Percy could feel his climax really near making him squirm around a bit in Piper's grip. "Ooh you're welcome Pipes, but I'm really close to cumming" He said to her as his breathing gets heavier. He looks over at Reyna and grins a bit. "Okay my slutty slave, but first I'll make you cum from the vibrators" He said to the daughter of Ballona. He turns up the setting causing the vibrators to go even faster.

Piper eyes widened at what Percy just said causing her to accelerate her stroking even faster. She watches his cock twitch making her lick her lips a few times. "Cum for me Percy" She said to him lustfully as she replaces her hands with her mouth and sucks the tip very hard causing him to let out a loud moan which was music to her ears.

Percy still couldn't believe that Piper is jerking and sucking him off. He bucks his hips as he feels his climax nearly at the end. He closes his eyes and lets out one last loud moan as he feels his cock spurt out his thick cum into her mouth.

Reyna feels her pussy get even wetter as she watches the daughter of Aphrodite gulp down Percy's cum. She couldn't wait for her turn with him. She licks her lips a few times. "That's right feed that slut your delicious cum Master" She said to him as she moans loudly. She gasps as she cums hard and squirts onto the floor. She blushes deeply at what she just did.

Piper feels her mouth expand with the amount of Percy's cum making her look like a chipmunk. She continues to gulp down his delicious cum into her belly. She wants her belly to be completely full of his cum that she won't have any room for food. She pulls his cock out of her mouth as soon as she feels her stomach not being able to fit anymore cum. _I came a few times from drinking his delicious cum._ She blushes deeply at her last thought. She pants heavily as she nuzzles his cock affectionately while she feels herself getting covered in his hot thick cum."Thanks for filling my belly and for covering me in your addictive scent" She said to him in a loving voice.

Percy blushes deeply at what Piper just said to him, but he nods at her. "You're welcome Pipes. Just don't betray me again" He said to her with a soft smile. He turns his attention to Reyna before getting up from the chair and walking over to her.

Piper cleans her lips of Percy's cum with her tongue. She looks at Percy and nods. "Of course I won't betray you ever again. You forgave me even though you didn't have to" She said to him with a loving smile.

Reyna grins a bit as Percy approached her. "Is it my turn Master?" She asks him lustfully as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy turns around and nods at Piper. "Good, but I won't forgive that cheater" He said to her with a small frown before turning his attention back to Reyna. "Yes it's your turn slut. I hope you're ready" He said to her lustfully. He turns the vibrators off before walking behind her. "You're such a slutty girl Reyna. Your pussy is soaking wet." He said to her teasingly.

Reyna whined a bit when she felt the vibrators turn off. She looks at Percy behind herself. "I'm ready Master" She said to him loudly as she waits in anticipation.

Percy grins widely as he nods at Reyna. "Mm I wonder what would happen if everyone knows how slutty their leader is" He whispers to her huskily.

Reyna blushes furiously at what Percy just said to her. She feels her pussy get wetter at the thought of the campers finding out about her being Percy's slut. _Mom knows already._ "Don't tease me Master. Ram your cock inside and fuck your slutty slave silly" She said to him huskily.

Piper feels her pussy get wetter as she watches the show that's about to happen right in front of her. She reaches down to her pussy and rubs it slowly.

"Good. I'm going to take your virginity now" Percy said to Reyna. He couldn't help, but find her dirty talking a turn on to him. He wraps his around the daughter of Ballona before ramming his cock into her wet pussy causing her to scream loudly as she loses her virginity.

Reyna pants a bit as she feels Percy's big cock in her pussy. "Oh god you're so big master" She said to him as she squeezes his cock with her tight pussy. She feels so full with his cock inside her. She pushes herself back letting him know that he could start pounding her.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as he feels his cock being squeezed tightly by Reyna's pussy. "You're so tight also Reyna" He said to her as he rubs her ass slowly with a finger while he begins fucking her hard like she wants it.

Reyna eyes roll up a bit as she feels Percy pound her tight pussy while he teases her ass. She couldn't believe that she's doing this with the son of Poseidon. _Something tells me that I'm going to be very sore, but it will be worth it._ She giggles a bit at that thought. She clenches her inner walls around Percy's thick cock causing him to let out a loud moan which turns her on even more.

Piper continues rubbing her pussy going a bit faster and harder while watching her friend pound the Roman leader's pussy. "That's right Percy. Make that slut cum hard with your big hard cock" She said loudly with a lewd grin. She pushes a finger into her pussy and beings moving it in and out.

Percy shakes his head a bit at what Piper just said as he continues fucking Reyna's pussy going even harder and faster. He lets out loud moans as he feels his cock get squeezed by her inner walls. He pulls three quarter's out of her pussy before slamming back inside extremely hard causing a very loud scream to come out of her mouth.

Reyna opened her mouth and screamed loudly when she felt Percy slam into her very hard. Her eyes roll up as drool leaks out of her mouth. So far she already had two orgasms. "Master you're driving me crazy" She said to him as she has another orgasm. _That makes three._ She pants heavily as her sensitive pussy gets pounded by him.

Percy slows down when he feels Reyna's pussy squeezing him tightly. "Mm did you just cum again?" He asks her teasingly with a small grin. He sticks two fingers into her tight ass giving her even more pleasure. "I'm going to make you cum your brains out" He said to her loudly. He goes back to fucking her pussy, but at a much faster pace.

"Ahhhhh Master I'm cumming again" Reyna screams loudly as her pussy spasms around Percy's cock. She's losing her mind from pleasure overload. She clenches around the finger invading her ass.

Piper's eyes widen as she watches Reyna go crazy as her body twitches from Percy fucking her. She imagines herself in her place which causes her fingering to go even faster. She adds another finger into her pussy, she could feel herself getting closer to another orgasm. "Mm cream her pussy Percy" She said to him with a lewd grin. She wonders if he'll give her pussy a turn with his cock. She squirms around a bit as she cums hard squeezing her fingers tightly. She pulls her fingers out of her pussy and licks them clean. She blushes deeply as she watches her pussy juices leak onto the floor.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as his climax get closer to the edge making him shiver in delight. "Mm I'm really close slut. I hope you're ready to have your womb drowning in my cum" He said to her huskily.

Reyna's eyes widened at what Percy just said to her. She squeezes his cock tightly making sure that he can't pull out. "Go ahead and cum inside Master" She said to him in between moans and pants.

Percy gasps loudly feeling his cock being squeezed tightly making him shudder. He moans loudly one last time as he begins blasting her womb with his hot thick cum. "Ooh god you're trying to milk me" He said to her as he continues filling her up with his seed. He watches her belly get bigger with each amount of cum he deposits into her.

Reyna lets out a loud moan of pleasure as she feels her womb get drowned in Percy's hot thick cum which sets her off with another orgasm. She doesn't stop cumming as he continues seeding her pussy. She makes sure her pussy is gripping him tightly until he lets everything out.

Percy pants heavily as he's forced to keep cumming into Reyna's hungry womb. He finally stops cumming after blasting her with three more loads of hot cum. "You can let go now. I stopped cumming" He said to her blushing deeply.

Reyna's eyes roll to the back of her head and her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her hungry pussy continues being fed. Her pussy spasms around Percy's cock as she cums hard again from being creampied. She nods at what he said. "Mm so..soo amazing" She said as she lets go of his cock.

Piper blushes furiously as she sees Reyna's fucked stupid look making her jealous of the Roman leader. "Do I get a turn Percy?" She asks him with a small grin.

Percy sighs a bit as he pulls his cock out of Reyna's cum filled pussy. "Hope you enjoyed that as much as me Reyna" He said to her with a loving smile. "Mm sorry, but next time Pipes. I need to go to Lady Diana" He said to the daughter of Aphrodite with a heart melting smile.

Piper frowns a bit, but nods at Percy. "Okay Percy, but you have to make sure to leave me like the Roman leader" She said to him giggling a bit. She feels her knees buckling under that amazing smile.

"Sure Pipes, but we'll be leaving tomorrow" Percy said to her softly. He unties Reyna and gently places her onto the ground.

"Hehehehe I can't feel my legs and pussy" Reyna said loudly while giggling as she rubs her sore pussy with her right hand.

Percy laughs a bit at what Reyna just said. "Mm well you did say you wanted to be sore" He said to her teasingly.

Reyna looks at Percy and grins a bit. "Yes I did and I'm really sore now. I'll be walking with a limp" She said to him laughing loudly.

Piper giggles a bit at what Reyna just said to Percy. "Mm I agree with you Reyna and everyone will know what happens. Particularly the people from camp half-blood" She said to the roman leader with a wide grin.

Reyna looks at Piper with a raised eyebrow. "Ooh I'm guessing there's a story to that right?" She asks the daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy's face turns several shades of red at what Reyna just asked Piper. "Don't you dare Pipes" He said to her a bit angrily as memories of his time with Artemis, Asteria, Diana, and the hunters come up in his mind.

Piper looks at Percy with a small frown.

"Don't worry about Percy, you know he won't hurt you. Just tell me" Reyna said to Piper giggling a bit.

Piper blushes lightly as she nods at Reyna. "Well the day after Percy's birthday. He appeared with Lady Artemis, Asteria, and Diana wrapped around his body. They were walking with a limp" She said to her with a small grin.

"Ooh Lady Artemis also? I saw how Lady Diana was getting along with Percy, but I'm guessing there's more" Reyna said grinning widely.

Piper nods at Reyna. "Yes the next day during lunch Lady Artemis and her hunters gave everyone a special show" She said to her blushing furiously as she remembers the saucy details.

"That sounds really interesting and hot. So what happened?" Reyna asks Piper a bit curious.

Piper walks over to Reyna and whispers into her ears about the hot details. She walks away right after telling her.

"Ooh my Percy you're a real stud" Reyna said to him with a lewd grin.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Reyna just said. "Okay girls I believe it's time to go. I'm going to get dressed and see what Diana wants from me" He said to them. He quickly gets dressed before walking to the door. "Ooh make sure to clean up everything girls" He said to them. He makes his way towards Diana's cabin. He wonders what she wants to talk to him about.

Diana's cabin

"Lady Diana when is big brother coming?" Amber asks the roman goddess pouting a bit. She wants to see the video that their leader recorded about Percy.

All of the hunters ask similar questions like Amber's.

 _They really love him_. Diana giggles a bit as she shakes her head. "I told you already that Percy is taking care of something important" She said to the hunter. She feels his presence getting closer to the cabin making her smile brightly. "Well looks like he's almost here, so I'll set up the video" She said to them.

"Yay!" Amber shouts loudly as she sits down on the floor along with her fellow hunters. She eagerly awaits for Percy to come.

Diana shakes her head a bit. "You're really excited for your big brother?" She asks her teasingly. She hooks up the video camera to the television they borrowed from

Amber blushes furiously at what Diana just said to her. She wants to hold hands, kiss, cuddle, and do more naughtier things again with Percy. She giggles a bit as blood leaks out of her nose.

Tracy who is next to Amber notices Amber's nose bleeding. "Not thinking of stealing a march on us right?" She asks her best friend teasingly with a small grin.

Amber snaps out of her trance and wipes her nose. "Of course not" She said to Tracy.

"I don't believe her" Sarah said as she crosses her arms over her small chest.

The door opens while the younger hunters argue with each other.

Percy closes the door.

Diana smiles a bit when she senses Percy inside the cabin. _Welcome back love. Did you have fun with that daughter of Bellona?_

Percy blushes furiously at what Diana just said to him through their connection. _Yes I did my cute little deer._

Diana's face turns bright gold, but also she feels her heart skip a beat at what Percy just said to her.

"Look Amber your big brother is here" Lacy said to her teasingly as she points to Percy.

Amber turns around and sees Percy. She quickly gets up and runs towards him and tackles her big brother down onto the ground. "I miss you Percy" She said to him as she nuzzles her face against his body.

Percy blushes lightly as he gently rubs Amber's head. "We just saw each other not too long ago" He said to her with a small smile.

"That was too long, but I'm happy you're back and now we get to watch Lady Diana's video" Amber said excitedly.

Percy's face turns several shades of red as he's reminded of what that wolf did to him while he had no memory. "Are you really going to show that scene to your hunters?" He asks Diana with a red face.

Diana grins widely and nods. "Mm yes. I thought it was hot and it turned me on" She said to him teasingly as she turns the television on. She sits down next to Percy.

Amber lets go of Percy and turns her attention to the television. Her eyes widen and her mouth gape as she watches the scene of a wolf sniffing Percy's cock and balls.

"Wow Kelp-head you got Lady Lupa hooked on your scent just like everyone else" Thalia said to her cousin teasingly with a small smirk.

Percy covers his face with his hands to hide the deep blush.

Amber giggles a bit at Percy's embarrassment. "Ooh Lady Lupa is sucking off big brother" She said as she leans in closer to see the scene.

Time skip-(30 minutes later)

"Mm my favorite part is when Lupa gulps down Percy's thick cum like it's her favorite food" Diana said giggling loudly.

"That's my favorite part too Lady Diana" Amber said as she licks her lips a few times.

Percy shivers a bit as he feels the hunters looking at him hungrily like a piece of meat. "Mm sorry don't have time for that girls. We have to leave tomorrow" He said to them softly.

Amber whines a bit at what Percy just said. "Fine, but you'll have to give me double next time" She said as she looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

Percy bites his bottom lip as he can't keep himself from looking at Amber's cute eyes. "F-fine, but no more puppy dog eyes" He said to her laughing a bit.

Amber pumps her hand up in the air in victory. "No promises" She said to him teasingly as she sticks her tongue out.

"Don't forget us too Kelp-head" Thalia said to Percy as she looks at him with lust in her eyes.

Percy shudders a bit as he nods to Thalia. "Fine I'll give everyone double next time" He said to her sighing a bit.

All of the hunters shouted loudly in happiness causing Percy to blush and Diana to giggle loudly.

"Mm you'll be sleeping with me of course Percy" Diana said to him with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me Dia" Percy said to the roman goddess softly.

"Good lets go then" Diana said to Percy as she grabs his hand. "Girls don't break my camera while I'm gone" She said to them with a small glare.

"We'll make sure that it's not broken since we want more videos" Tracy said giggling loudly.

Diana nods at Tracy. "Good. I'll see all of you tomorrow" She said to her hunters as she flashes away with Percy to her palace.

Diana's Palace

Diana and Percy appear right next to the bed.

"Mm lets go to sleep, you'll have to leave early tomorrow" Diana suggests to him.

Percy nods at Diana. He wraps his arms around the goddess and gives her a passionate kiss.

Diana moans softly as she deepens the kiss. She pulls away after a minute causing a strand of saliva connected to their lips. "We should stop or we'll end up not going to sleep" She said to him as she licks her lips.

Percy shudders a bit as he nods at Diana. "Okay night Dia" He said to her as he lays down on the bed.

Diana smiles brightly as she gets under the blanket and snuggles against Percy. "Night Aqua boy" She said to him as she closes her eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

 **Wew this took me a long time. I'm sorry. I was job hunting and extremely busy with some family stuff, but now I'm much more free. Sorry this chapter should have been uploading three days ago. I'll be updating my stories and adding some new ones. Mm so the reunion didn't go as planned by Annabeth. Reyna requesting Percy to punish/play with her and Piper being forgiven by him. Hope everyone likes the bdsm scene with Reyna. Next chapter will be the seven leaving camp Jupiter. I'll be skipping a lot of things. Hmm since I decided to add Arachne into the harem. Should Percy make her a deal and cure her? or are there people that wouldn't mind having a spider woman in the harem? xD. Should I add nemesis to the harem? Read and Review.**


End file.
